Bride of a Dragon
by Katrina Littlebird
Summary: (Now Complete) It all happened 6 years ago, but 6 years later, an accomplished and engaged man, Draco isn't charmed when a certain Ginny shows up with a girl whom she claimed to be THEIR daughter. *D/G*
1. Mistake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot.

**A/N: **I'm a devout D/G shipper, but this is the first time I'm writing a D/G romance (same as my first H/Hr romance). I hope you will stay with me till the end, and I promise that you won't be disappointed. Read and review!

**Bride of a Dragon**

By: Katrina

**Mistake**

Rain fell lazily outside the Muggle bar, slapping hard against the windowpanes. It was very dark outside, as it was midnight, but Ginny Weasley couldn't care less. She had finished her sixth glass of Muggle beer and was feeling very lighthearted, and to her everything looked like a blur. _Just like my life,_ she thought, as she demanded for another glass of beer from the bartender, although she was very near knocked out by all the alcohol.

Ginny wasn't addicted to alcohol, and she usually hated the smell of it when Fred and George had their share, but she found that her brothers were right that alcohol could chase away your problems. Her mind was so clogged up currently that she could barely think straight, and if it weren't for the huge sign inside the bar saying TONY'S BAR she wouldn't have even known where she was exactly. Not to mention that it was well into midnight, and Ginny had never once stayed past the curfew her mother set up, especially since she had a very important Ministry meeting the very next day. But today, she just couldn't care.

Harry and Hermione had _married_. Harry married Hermione instead of _her_. Actually, Ginny knew perfectly well that Harry and Hermione were extremely happy together and that she was merely a sister to Harry, but still, she was shocked when the news came. To her, the wedding had been most unpleasant. Especially when she was the maid of honor in the wedding. It had taken Ginny everything not to scream and strangle both the groom and the bride as she stood there, watching Harry tenderly kiss Hermione as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She had to force herself to clap and congratulate the couple with a big smile on her face, and right after the wedding she'd run out of the church and stormed into the first bar she saw. Luckily, she had some Muggle money from her father, and she'd been in this bar ever since.

"Miss?"

Ginny looked up with bleary eyes. The unfocused image of the bartender loomed before her. "Yes…?" she said, her words very slurred. "How much do I owe?"

"You don't owe anything, miss," the bartender replied, eyeing her with subdued curiosity, "but the bar is closing soon."

Ginny shook her head. "Give me five more minutes," she said in the same slurred tone. "Pour me another glass."

The bartender looked torn between earning more money and the health of his customer, but eventually, greed took over. He filled Ginny's glass to the brim and went instead to the other remaining customer in the bar, in the other corner, as well-hidden as the young woman who was almost knocked out by the alcohol. _Both of them are rather classy,_ the bartender thought, as he stared down at the blonde hair and the muddled gray eyes. _Too bad both of them just had to get drunk._

**~*~**

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe it when Lucius told him that they were to move to France immediately. "What?" he'd said. "Father, I can't. I like it here. I have a job. I'm _happy_ here. I have no intention of going to France where I don't know anyone."

At first, Lucius tried to convince him as nicely as he could manage, but soon, father and son both turned very nasty. "Look!" he snarled. "That meddlesome Harry Potter and the Muggle-loving fool Albus Dumbledore are going to destroy Master's armies. There's no doubt that Potter's going to defeat him in the near future. Just look at how confident he is. He's getting married, for Slytherin's sake!" He glared at his son. "You, I hope, know that I myself is a Death Eater, and fully aware of the consequences should I be caught?"

"Azkaban," Draco replied in a monotone. "So what? What does that have to do with me? I'm neutral, all right? I've never stepped into a Death Eater meeting nor an Order of the Phoenix meeting, so you take your vacation in Paris and let me stay here." Draco wasn't really that in love with Britain, of course, but after years of just buckling to his father he was tired of it. For once, he was going to defy the oh-so-great Lucius Malfoy.

But he wasn't so lucky. Lucius grabbed him by the collar. "You dare defy me, son?" he spat, spraying Draco with his spit. "I will make sure that you're sorry you've every been born! The Aurors are definitely going to question you if you stay behind, and I daresay that you will tell them of my whereabouts. Well, that's not going to happen if I can help it. You are coming along, or you die. Only two choices." He laughed wickedly. "And don't forget, _I_ can frame you as a Death Eater as well, and that's your fate if you stay behind."

How could Draco argue with that? He wasn't exactly upset that he was leaving the country, but he was incredibly ticked off that once again, he was overpowered by his father.

"Sir!"

The voice seemed to be coming from faraway. Draco must've swigged down at least ten glasses of those Muggle liquor. He had no idea why he was in a _Muggle_ bar, but he figured that if Lucius' son was found in some Muggle place, he'd be pretty shamed. Draco knew he was like a trapped animal, fighting for the last bit of dignity, but the Malfoy pride ran supreme in his blood and he was at least going to keep _that._

"What is it?" Draco mumbled, trying to focus.

"The bar is closing." The bartender eyed him. "Are you finished?"

Draco nodded, lightheaded, as he tried to stand up. He stumbled a few steps to the exit and almost knocked into another person. It was a rather attractive young lady, with flaming red hair and dark brown eyes. Draco could've sworn he'd seen her somewhere before. She seemed to have been drinking quite some amount as well, because she seemed even more tipsy than him. And then it hit Draco. _It was Virginia Weasley, the little sister of Ronald Weasley and the worshipper of the "great" Harry Potter._

"Hello…" murmured Ginny, leaning slightly on the door. "I've seen you somewhere…haven't I…"

Draco had to support himself the same way. "Yes," he said. And suddenly a thought grappled him. His father hated the Weasleys with every ounce of his strength. Suppose…. His thoughts were interrupted by the bartender.

"I'm locking up," the bartender warned.

Ginny stumbled forward out onto the streets and nearly fell, but Draco caught her. "Harry…" she whispered, sliding her arms around Draco. "Please don't leave me…please…"

Draco had to admit that it actually felt nicer than when Pansy Parkinson was clinging to him. He put his arms around her too, and gentler than he thought himself capable he led her to a nearby Muggle motel, where he used a simple charm and got themselves a room. Draco had actually felt a very un-Malfoy sympathy for the Weasley girl (since the alcohol had unconsciously screwed his mind a bit) and had only planned to leave her there, but when he tried to lay her on the bed, she wouldn't let go of them.

"NO!" the girl murmured. "Don't go…don't go and marry Hermione…marry me…me…"

She was stronger than he'd expected, and Draco was pulled on the bed beside her. He was too sleepy to get up, so he lay there for a moment, thinking he'd just Apparate back to the Malfoy Manor when his head cleared a little. But suddenly, Ginny was right next to him, kissing him, still murmuring Potter's name. _It feels good,_ Draco thought, and he pulled her closer, kissing her back fiercely. Their tongues toyed with each other, till finally they broke for air.

They stared at each other for a moment. Draco had to admit that she was really very pretty. Her flaming red hair had a hint of golden brown in it, and her eyes were large and beautiful. She was much prettier than Pansy, and sexier too. She was wearing some really fancy Muggle spaghetti-strap dress, and the straps had fallen down, revealing her firm, white breasts. Draco felt himself stirring as the girl leaned in for another kiss. He magically locked the door just as both of them fell back onto the bed, kissing more fiercely than before.

"Harry…I love you…" said Ginny.

Draco kissed her harder in reply. As she brought herself closer to him, Draco knew he could stand it no longer. Flickering his wand, he turned out the light.

**~*~**

_My head hurts,_ was Ginny's first thought as she woke up from a very strange dream, in which she and Harry were kissing very hard in a dim place. Wearily, she opened her eyes, vaguely remembering a very important conference in the Ministry.

What she saw appalled her. She was completely naked, her clothes flung on the floor of a strange place she couldn't recognize. There was a few hickeys on her neck, and two arms were still wrapped firmly around her. Ginny swallowed nervously, trying to remember the previous night and found she couldn't. She only remembered someone holding her…leading her….

"Mm…"

Ginny nearly fell out of the bed in surprise, but the arms held on. She pried the fingers loose, just as the owner opened his eyes. For a moment, the two stared at each other in shock. _Draco Malfoy?_ Ginny thought, her eyes wide, staring at the sworn nemesis of Harry and Ron. He was every bit as naked as she was, and every bit as surprised too. Then Ginny remembered that she was not wearing anything, and hurried she tore the sheets and covered her body with it while saying tensely, "What are you doing here?"

Draco stared at her. "I could ask you the same thing," he said. "You are Weasel's little sister, aren't you? What are you doing, _naked_ in my room?"

"You're one to talk!" Ginny fumed. And then she realized at the same time what Draco realized. "What did you do yesterday?" they cried at the same time.

And at the same time, they answered "I don't remember."

If Ginny had been looking at the sheets, she would've realized that they were covered with dried blood, but she wasn't. She was too busy pulling on her clothes and nervous that she would miss the meeting. "Loo-look," she said nervously, looking herself over in the mirror and trying to straighten her messy red hair and magically conceal her hickeys. "I don't remember anything…and since you don't either…" _HE DID NOT RAPE ME! HE DID NOT RAPE ME!_ "Let's just pretend that nothing happened between us yesterday."

Draco nodded. Clearly he wanted only too well to pretend the same thing as well. Ginny looked at him suspiciously. "You promise you won't blackmail me?" she said. _What have I done? What on earth had been happening?_ Inside she shrieked while trying to keep calm outwardly. She didn't want to think about it. _Let's just say I took a shower and went to the wrong room,_ she tried and failed to reassure herself.

"I do," Draco said. He reached into the pockets of his robes and pulled out a thin chain with a gold dragon pendant. "Here, take this. If I blackmail you, well…throw this in the river or something."

Ginny nodded, pocketing the chain. "Deal," she said. "So nothing happened at all between us, right?"

Draco nodded.

"Are you positive you won't-"

Draco was totally annoyed. "Look, Weasel," he snapped. "If you're thinking that I've had sex with you, dream on! I'm still a virgin, even if you don't believe it. I'm not going to degrade myself by sleeping with you. I should be the one threatening you not to spread this around." He narrowed his eyes. "And I'm warning you…if you do…I will personally track you down."

Ginny nodded, scared, and soon she Disapparated with a _pop_. And after Draco had straightened out the room after getting dressed himself, he Disapparated as well, hoping that his father wouldn't be mad that they might miss their Muggle flight to Paris.

A few months later 

"Voldemort is defeated!"

Ron burst into the room with the _Daily Prophet_ in his hand. "Voldemort is defeated!" he repeated, looking proud that he was finally able to speak the name of the Dark Lord whom everybody had feared for so long.

Ginny was sitting on the couch with Cho, her sister-in-law, and Hermione _Potter_. Hermione squealed in delight. "That means Harry's done it!" she said ecstatically, hugging Cho. "Harry's coming home! And so is everybody else!"

Indeed, all the Weasleys except for Ron and Ginny, who worked on tracking down the Death Eaters instead, were Aurors, as was Hermione. But Hermione had gotten pregnant and therefore was forced to stay behind while everybody else fought. Ginny grinned widely at the thought that everybody was finally coming home. She had been worried about everyone and nearly jumped out of her skin every time a death was announced, but thankfully except for Percy, who had almost lost his right arm, everybody else was pretty much intact.

Ginny wanted to jump and shout with joy too, but for some reason, she felt nauseous. Hermione noticed. While Ron and Cho Apparated to the Ministry to congratulate everyone, Hermione led Ginny back on the couch. "What's wrong, Gin?" she asked worriedly. "You don't look so good."

Ginny tried to act nonchalant. "I don't think I'm pregnant," she said jokingly. "After all, I've-"

And she stopped in mid-sentence, realizing what she'd said. Hermione looked at her with a slight frown. "What's wrong?" she asked.

_Draco Malfoy. Me and Draco Malfoy naked on the bed. Me with three hickeys on my neck. Me with Draco Malfoy's arms around me._ Ginny gave a slight shudder remembering back to that day. Draco Malfoy had disappeared off the face of the earth after that incident, so Ginny hadn't given that much thought. She just assumed that they were probably both drunk and either she or him went to the wrong room, thus wrong bed. But…Ginny's eyes widened. She hadn't gotten any more periods after that day. She figured it was just the stress and worries, but now…it could be…. She grabbed Hermione's hand. "Hermione, how'd you know that you were pregnant with Lily?" she cried.

Hermione laid a hand lovingly on the bulge that was Lily Potter. "I had two tests, a Muggle and a wizarding one," she said. "What is it?" Her eyes became suspicious. "Ginny…?"

"Which book?" Ginny cut her off.

Hermione was a bit taken aback, but she answered nevertheless. "I think it was _The Standard Book of Spells_, grade six or seven." She paused. "Seven, I'm sure of that." She eyed Ginny. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny was saved from answering. Suddenly, a very dusty and fatigued look Harry appeared with a _pop_ in front of the two women. Ginny hadn't seen Harry for a few weeks, he being too busy in the war to come home lest he should get them in danger, and he became very thin. A nasty-looking slash was across his cheek, but on his worn-out face it was the same familiar grin. "Harry!" they both cried in joyful surprise, and in Ginny's case mingled with relief.

Ginny gave Harry a quick hug, blushing slightly. And then, as Harry and Hermione embraced each other, she said, "I'm going to get some coffee!" but instead of going to the kitchen, she slipped upstairs into her room. She dashed to the bookcases and grabbed _The Standard Book of Spells, grade seven_ and flipped it open to the index. She found the charm and flipped to that page, her heart pounding.

"_Conceivus Charm_," she read. "'If you use the charm and you do not feel a thing, that means you are not pregnant. However, if you feel a slight ache below your chest, then you are pregnant.'" She slammed the book shut, breathing heavily. With trembling fingers, she raised her wand and pointed it at herself. _Do I dare to do it?_ She asked herself. And biting her lips, she muttered, "Fertus Conceivus."

Nothing seemed to happen. Ginny was about to sigh with relief when there was a sharp jot under her chest. With widened eyes, Ginny performed the charm again. The same thing happened. Weakly, she collapsed onto her bed.

She was pregnant.

**A/N:** Yow! I'm foreseeing Howlers! Folks, this is a D/G romance no matter what, and yes, there will be H/Hr and R/C as side romance. One important thing to note is that Draco did not actually RAPE our dear Ginny. She actually seduced him. And don't worry, it is very much D/G. So, how'd you like it? Please drop it in a review! Thanks!

**~Katrina**


	2. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot.

**A/N:** *faints at reviews* I had never gotten so many reviews before, and oh my God! All of you so made my day! =) I write when inspiration hits so my chapters may seem a bit jagged, but I hope you will like them all the same. I love all of you for reviewing (thank you section at the bottom) and if it's a late update, I'm sorry. I had tutoring jobs and finals, and I'm not even supposed to be typing at the moment. Oh well! Read and enjoy please! Excuse horrible typos and stuff. My brain is clogged up.

_Edit: This chapter has been edited. The French and the Weasleys' reaction are changed slightly. Note about W's reactions-it is probably going to be incorporated as part of the plot, but you can flame me for its OOC-ness anyway if you want._

**Bride of a Dragon**

By: Katrina

Surprise 

"Mommy!"

Ginny Weasley looked up from the newspapers she was going through. Her long red hair was being pulled from her face carelessly by a clip, and it made her look quite young, although it did not quite disguise the worries, distress, and anguish bottled inside of her. As she watched her daughter fly down the stairs, she quickly forced her face into a big smile. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Aren't Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione here _yet_?" the little girl demanded, childish anger etched all over her face. "I want to play with Lily!"

It always made Ginny have mixed feeling as she stared into the gray eyes of her daughter. Narcissa Molly Weasley looked like a mixture of she and Draco, not like Lily who was the exact feminine version of Harry except for her hair. Narcissa Molly, Molly for short, had beautiful strawberry blonde curls, gray eyes the exact shape as Draco's, Ginny's nose and mouth, but the rest of her face clearly defining her Malfoy heritage. Which was why she always reminded Ginny, however painfully, of that morning when she woke up, sleeping with Draco, and that day a few months later, when she realized that she was pregnant.

Ginny shook herself from the little reverie and tried to hide the newspapers. "I'm sure they'll be here soon," she said soothingly.

The doorbell rang then. Mrs. Hermione Potter was standing outside, holding the hand of Lily Potter, who instantly ran toward Molly and soon the two had dashed upstairs to play. Hermione grinned apologetically at Ginny. "Harry couldn't come," she said. "Things at the Ministry." She looked down at the newspapers Ginny had been trying to hide, and a worried look came over her pretty face. "Still no news?"

"Absolutely nothing," said Ginny, trying not to voice how desperate and helpless she really was. "I've been subscribing to every newspaper in existence in Britain and nothing about Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, _or_ Narcissa Malfoy _ever_ surfaced. It's like they just don't exist anymore."

Hermione nodded understandingly.

The Weasleys had not taken the news of Ginny's unfortunate pregnancy very well. Mrs. Weasley had fainted and promptly refused to talk to her daughter, the same thing Mr. Weasley had done. Percy advised Ginny to abort the baby, the twins promised to help her go after the "fucking bastard", and although Bill and Charlie didn't react as strongly they were too far away to be of much help to Ginny. Only Ron understood when Ginny refused to abort her child, and only Ron tried to argue with his family when Mr. Weasley determinedly threw Ginny out of the house, shouting how she'd disgraced her family.

Ginny couldn't argue with that. She _did_ disgrace her family, if nothing else. Luckily, Harry and Hermione had been nice enough to take her into their house till she could find one of her own, and both, along with Ron and Cho, promised to help her till she find Draco. The only thing holding Ginny up, whenever her owls were returned from the Burrow with no answers or Howlers, or her invitations for her family to come and celebrate Christmas with her rebuffed for the past five years, and the fact that nobody, not even her mother, showed up when she gave birth to Molly, was that when she found Draco Malfoy and made him pay, perhaps her family would accept her again.

For six years, Ginny had subscribed to every newspaper and magazine existing in Britain, Muggle and wizard, and went through every article, every picture, every ad, for a mention of Draco and his whereabouts. But so far she had found nothing. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't find Draco. It was as if he were Unplottable or something. To Molly, she'd always said that her father had gone to a foreign country to buy her lots of presents, but she wasn't sure just how long would Molly keep on buying that tale. She always saw longing, however innocent and childish, whenever Lily Potter ran to Harry, and always the wistful look as Ron and Cho came with their newborn son, Arnold. And Molly had never known her grandparents either, the poor girl…

"Earth to Ginny," called Hermione teasingly. "What are you thinking about?"

Ginny heaved a sigh. "Just how hopeless the whole situation looks," she muttered, picking at her sofa like she was trying to murder it. "It's been six years, and I know all of us, you, Harry, Ron, Cho, and I, all of us tried everything we could to find that idiot, and even with all of us, we don't even have a fucking clue where he might be." She couldn't care less at her choice of language. "Oh God…if only I weren't so stupid…if only I weren't so naïve…jealous of you and Harry…none of these would've happened…what if we never find him? What would I tell my daughter? _Your mother got drunk and got raped?_ Is that what I should tell her?"

"No! Ginny, don't say that!" cried Hermione. "Don't give up hope."

"Why shouldn't I? Malfoy doesn't even know that he's got a daughter, and he probably never will. He's probably married with a loving family, having no idea how he's ruined my entire life. My whole family excommunicated me, for Merlin's sake!"

"Mommy!"

Molly came running down to Ginny, hugging Ginny tightly. "Mommy, don't cry!" Molly said. "You always told me that crying is no good."

Hermione laughed. "That's right, Gin," she said. "Listen to the wisdom of your daughter. We all believe in you, and there's no reason for you to lose faith."

Ginny wiped her tears and tried to grin. _I shouldn't have lost control in front of Molly,_ she thought, regaining her composure. "I guess even Mommy has to eat her own words sometimes," she said ruefully. "Herm, you're probably right. I shouldn't lose faith; I suppose everything just seemed so hopeless before and I just broke down."

The doorbell rang again. "Dad!" Lily shouted joyfully as the door opened to reveal Harry.

"I thought you had something to do at the Ministry," said Hermione, surprised, as she hugged Harry. "What's with that big, enigmatic smile on your face?"

Ginny looked at Harry closely as she hugged him. Indeed, something was twinkling in Harry's green eyes. "I did have something to do at the Ministry, ladies," Harry said, taking something from his pocket. "Ginny, I think I have something you might like. I found Draco."

**_~*~_**

****

Draco Augustus leaned back in the armchair of his office and sighed contentedly. It was a beautiful spring day and soon Colette was coming so they would go out to a diner. He smiled slightly as he thought of his elegant, French fiancée. Colette had aristocratic blood in her. She had long, light brown hair and pale blue eyes, with the carriage of a queen. _Not to mention that she was quite rich…_Draco mused, as he looked at the business papers in front of him. He and Colette had been engaged for a week now, and the wedding was next month.

It's been six years since he and his family had run to France to hide. His father was captured still by a French Auror, but his mother and him were spared. Still, he took his mother's maiden name just to be safe, and hardly ever associated himself with any mentions of Malfoy. His mother died a few years ago, and that was all anyone had heard of the name Malfoy. Draco had no idea of what exactly happened to the Malfoy Manor, but he really couldn't care less. He had a much better life in France.

Draco smirked. The bank he owned was one of the most renown ones in France. Hundreds of people came to deposit their moneys here, and it didn't take Draco long to squeeze out all of his competitors, thus monopolizing the financial world of the French wizarding world. That was how he'd met Colette. She was a French witch, very haughty, and he clearly remembered the day when she came with the most Galleons he'd ever seen at one setting. It had only taken a few weeks for his Malfoy charm to work.

There was only one thing that Draco was worried about. He'd kept his bank totally within France, so nobody from other countries could come and deposit. His bank was not like Gringotts, a branch in every city in existence, except for Paris, of course. Why? He didn't want to be recognized. He knew how reporters like Rita Skeeter were. If he were to make it onto her headlines, then she'd have every single detail of his background dug up, and it wouldn't take long for someone as nosy as Skeeter to figure out that he was none other than Draco Malfoy, thought to have disappeared a while ago. Draco wasn't afraid that he'd end up in Azkaban; he was not a Death Eater, and his father was too dead to frame him, but now that he was engaged to an aristocratic French lady and had established a life of his own, he had no intention of changing that.

Draco looked at the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of him with disgust. He had never allowed a picture of himself to be taken for a British newspaper, lest anyone should find him out, but there he was, waving and smiling as he toasted to his fiancée. He remembered the time and setting perfectly. It was only yesterday, at the dinner party Colette threw for her engagement. There were so many reporters and flashes and Draco was too drunk to worry which newspapers those reporters worked for. He'd bet a thousand Galleons that Rita Skeeter was one of them. He sighed and shredded the picture of him. _Whatever,_ he thought. _The newspaper was published yesterday and so far I haven't gotten any Howlers. Nobody would link Draco Augustus with Draco Malfoy, now would they?_ He shrugged. Why worry himself when he didn't need to?

**_~*~_**

****

"I didn't think it was _the_ Draco at first," Harry explained, as he handed the article to Ginny, who was staring at it with wide eyes. "I thought it was just a coincidence when my coworkers mentioned some lavishly luxurious dinner party in France held by Draco Augustus. But then they showed me this article and its picture, and there's no mistaking in that famous Malfoy smirk of our dear friend's."

Ginny held the newspaper with trembling hands, watching the pale man with the blonde hair as he raised a wineglass incessantly up to toast to a beautiful brunette next to him. _No doubt his fiancée,_ she thought darkly as she read the caption of the photograph, informing her that Draco was the president of the Augustus Bank of France, filthily rich just like he was back in Britain, and about to marry to Colette Atort, another wealthy witch, descendant of Marie Antoinette's relatives supposedly.

"No wonder we couldn't find him," she heard herself saying in a hollow tone. "He's in France, flourishing away." After a moment, she felt she might as well add it, since she knew everybody else was adding it in his or her heads. "And yes, he's engaged. About to be married!"

Harry looked at the girls who were listening attentively. "Let me take you ladies out," he said to the girls.

"You aren't going to let him go that easily, are you?" Hermione whispered when Harry took the two girls outside for ice cream. "You aren't going to let him enjoy a restful life while you're here, bearing the name of a dishonored daughter and raising Molly all by yourself."

"I'm strong. I can do it."

"You can't. I know you're strong, Ginny, but you need support just like everyone else," said Hermione. "You've tried to find him for six years just so that he would continue leading a fulfilled life? You should at least get him to pay, for goodness' sakes! Why should you alone bear that name while it's his fault just as much as yours? Take Molly to him and that snobby girlfriend of his, and let's see his reaction."

Ginny felt her grip on the newspaper tighten. "What would I say? What would I do? What if I end up humiliating myself in France instead of getting what I want?" She paused. "What _do_ I want?"

Hermione looked at the grinning man in the newspaper. "Well…" she said, musing. "You don't have to say anything. Just show him Molly. Anyone with half a brain could see a feminine Draco in Molly. How is that going to embarrass you?"

"He may turn the tables!" Ginny said. "You know him back in Hogwarts…you know what kind of an asshole our dear Draco was. He may just say that _I_ raped him. He may just get international articles about how I'm some whore, some slut, and-"

"You want your family to forgive you, Ginny," Hermione reminded her. "And now you finally got a chance to. I have a suggestion. You must get Draco to marry _you_, not that stupid French woman who looks like she's been painted with makeup ever since birth."

"Marry _him_?"

Hermione shook her head and grinned. "First marry him and get your share of his property," she said, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "And then, well…simple, divorce him. Publicize it. Make sure that everyone knows that the head of the oh-wonderful bank has been dumped by his wife. That'll sure make the headlines, and since that makes Molly a legitimate child and earned you a fortune, I'm sure your family won't stay mad at you." She saw Ginny's look of surprise. "I guess I'm a bit wild," she said with a grin. "I've been reading too much of the Death Eaters' confessions and plans when Harry was still an Auror, and what do you know? They rubbed in. It _is_ a bit mean, but considering how Draco never bothered to look into how you're doing, I say it's only suitable."

"Hermione, that's brilliant!" Ginny cried, hugging her friend. "You are absolutely brilliant. Is international Apparition allowed? I'm Apparating to that bank of his with Molly immediately."

"If you get a license," replied Hermione. "Cho can get one for you. By this evening, you will be in Draco's office, giving him a shock he'll never forget."

"And he better not," Ginny said, a rare look of cold determination settling in her usually warm brown eyes. "Draco Augustus Malfoy, it's payback time."

**_~*~_**

****

Kissing Colette had never been as satisfying as Draco would like. For some reason, he felt that he was merely attracted to the immense wealth of Colette Atort, and not really her beauty. Oh sure, she was drop-dead beautiful, but she was cold as an ice cube, and very demanding. Draco supposed the only reason he gave her the emerald ring was because of the fact that she had immense influence in France, and could end his career if she even cocks her pinky.

"_Cheri,_ what are you thinking?" said Colette, her slender arms wrapped around Draco.

Draco groaned internally; though he did not dislike or hate her, he definitely did not love her to the point when she could demand everything from him, like she was about to now.

"You, of course," said Draco.

"I'm thinking about our wedding, _mon cheri,_" Colette said. "I don't think that the platinum jewelry set you gave me is quite enough. You know the golden jewelry set we saw _quand nous étions en train de magasiner__?_ I think those look a bit more exquisite and will go well with the wedding gown my mother gave me for my birthday." She smiled at Draco seductively. "_Est-ce que je peux_?"

_God! Doesn't she think that those platinum necklaces and rings cost enough?_ Draco thought with great annoyance. Sometimes, underneath that beautiful mask of a face, he was sure that a serpent lay dormant, ready to spring. "Of course, sweetie; tomorrow," he said, disentangling from her, which was rather fortunate, for the door opened just then.

His butler came into the office, looking a bit scared as Colette fixed him with her piercing glare. "I'm sorry to intrude, Master," he said, trembling, "but a young lady is demanding to see you. I tried to stop her, but she won't be placated…"

Draco didn't have time to respond that no, he didn't want to see anyone, and couldn't the butler see that Colette was trying to seduce him again (to no avail, of course), and throw the girl out if he had to, when a slim figure entered, holding the hand of a little girl. Looking down, Draco was immediately drawn to the eyes of the girl, being exactly like his, and her beautiful features, resembling him to an uncanny extent.

Then he looked up into the face of the young woman, surveying his surprise with triumph. His memory was immediately jolted by the necklace around her neck, the long flaming waves pulled back from her face, the face he'd seen that day six years ago…that face that had been so twisted with fear and confusion…

"Virginia Weasley."

**A/N:** Nothing to say here. French translations:

quand nous étions en train de magasiner-when we were shopping

mon cheri-(with accent on e) my dear

est-ce que je peux-is it I can

Thanks to all the French corrections.

To new reviewers: review and tell me what you think.

**nicole-**my first reviewer! =) You flatter me! (And believe me, I love flatteries.) **Jocelyn Padoga-**I'm blushing. Thanks so much for your support! I'm so happy that you think it's fabulous! **SeZzA-**yikes! I'm updating way too late then. Sorry! **GinnyYvette**-oh yes, Draco's going to be surprised all right! **NiMiBabe-**thanks so much! I hope this isn't too late an update. **Crystal-**yup, D/G rules! I'm glad you love it. **Riverchic1998-**I intend to! ^^ **mary-**thanks! As you can see…I am…er…a _little_ delayed… **txt-eva-**sorry about the cliffhanger! I didn't realize that I'd written one…=P **mad-**I'll save you! *falls down the cliff too* or maybe not…and I think this chapter is a cliffie too…=) **Aurora North-**I hope I'll be able to write the drama. I'm so glad you like the chapter! **Rebuky-**I hope you're satisfied with this chapter. Thanks immensely for the review. **sabacat**-*blushes*I hope so too! **bea maude-**I'm glad that you think the beginning is exciting. I'll try to keep up the standard! **Sydney Lynne-**oh yes, I love the two also! *snuggles H/Hr and D/G* You can read my H/Hr romance _The Magic of Love_ if you want. Thanks for the review! **valkyrie1689-**here's the update! Sorry about the wait. **Aithilin-**your wish is my command! **jane_valar-**thanks! I hope it ends all right too! **Purple-eyez-**hope it's a good update! **Darco'sGirl-**I'm continuing! =) **Dannie7-**lolz, I guess Ginny did rape him, eh? I never read your story, but I'd like to someday. **Beccs-**thank you so, so much! I hope it will continue to keep you wanting more! **Melzie-**it has potential? Why thank you! You don't know how much those comments mean to me. **OpalKoboi-**yup, it _is_ a bit nasty. *points at rating sheepishly* but most of the chapters will be…er…innocenter… **cristy-**now you found out! I don't think it will satisfy your question, so stay with me and you'll find out even more! **frananddragon-**oh yes, I've been dreaming about Draco and Ginny…such a lovely couple…*snaps back from reverie* I'm glad you think that I portrayed the characters well. I was afraid that Draco's a bit out of character. Thanks for your reassurance. **jenn-***hides* sorry about late update. Hope you think it's worth it. **down4u-**thanks for thinking that the charm's cute and that this story will be a hit. I hope it doesn't disappoint you! **Eclipse2003-**I know…Ginny drunk…but how else am I to get her in bed with Draco? *innocent smile* I feel bad too that it isn't Harry…but it's only going to be worse if she has you-know-what (wink) with a married man, and besides, Ginny and Draco will do fine together! Promise! Thanks for reviewing! =) **Ditzy Spacecadets**-oh thanks for your compliment! I like the thought of innocent lil Ginny seducing someone as big and evil as our Draco, so…down goes the idea! **db-**thanks for the compliment! Hope you'll like this chapter. **Missy-***blushes* thanks! D/G fics are wonderful, aren't they? I was so easily converted from Ginny/Colin to Draco/Ginny because they just _belong_ together…*goes on about the lecture*…thanks for reviewing and the comment again!

If I miss anyone, tell me and murder me. =)__


	3. Conversation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot.

**A/N:** Sorry about the slightly delayed update. Finals. In which I am accused of cheating! I think I won't make it to Harvard…=(

Anyway, you aren't here for my complaints.

Thanks to all the corrections (esp. in French)! I guess I got a little vain like Colette and yeah…oops! (I had just posted a revised version of chap 2) And thank yous to all the reviews! (Thank You Section bottom as usual.) I never expected so many!

About the Weasleys' reactions: I'm hoping that as the plot develops I'll dig out a reason for its OOC-ness (most likely the reason will be OOC). For now, I hope you will put up with it. Terribly sorry.

Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention, Colette **_Atort_**-her last name means to make a mistake or something. So in French, the sentence is _Colette a tort_, which means Colette made a mistake…I think. Correct me if I'm wrong.

**Bride of a Dragon**

By: Katrina

Conversation 

From the look in Draco's eyes when they fell on the necklace Ginny was wearing, that look of recognition, Ginny knew immediately that he remembered that night as well as she did.

"Virginia Weasley," he said finally in a voice that suggested that he was stating a fact.

His face had become impassive and Ginny couldn't tell if he were even anxious or anguished in any way. However, she masked her face as well with the look of triumph, even though she was feeling perhaps even more nervous than he was. She had never done anything like this. _Hogwarts sure never taught me anything,_ she thought sarcastically.

"We meet again, Draco," she said, keeping her voice as even as Draco.

His eyes flickered toward her necklace again and then at Molly. Ginny knew that even with the features Molly had inherited from Ginny herself, Molly Weasley's Malfoy heritage was undeniable. Although a smirk was playing at his lips, she could see that Draco was thinking.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked.

Of all the things Ginny expected him to say, it definitely was not _that_. "No," she replied. "But-" and then she caught the hint. "Why yes, I made one for this evening. Your secretary said that it would be possible for me to have a…er…private meeting with you…" _As if THAT is going to happen,_ Ginny thought as she looked hesitantly back at the butler and then at the woman on Draco's lap, who had her arms tightly wound around Draco's neck still. She looked even more elegant than her picture on the newspaper, which was saying a lot. And the stunning outfit she was wearing immediately made Ginny feel shabby and stupid.

_Colette Atort,_ Ginny thought, putting her hands on Molly's shoulders instinctively and squeezing them for reassurance, although she thought that she actually needed more assurance than her daughter.

The fiancée of Draco's eyes narrowed. "Really," she said, looking from Draco to Ginny as she slowly disentangled herself from Draco. "I definitely do not recall such a mention of a meeting this evening, Draco. Can this matter not wait until tomorrow?"

"This is a private matter between Mr. Augustus and I," said Ginny. "I hope you'll understand that this matter cannot wait."

"I happen to be his fiancée, Miss…Weasley is it, and I feel that I would have the right to know why another woman would demand to see my husband-to-be so urgently. Can this not wait until tomorrow?"

Draco was about to say something, but it was Molly who spoke up. Turning to her mother, she said, "Mommy, why was this woman hugging Daddy before?"

**_~*~_**

Molly might as well have dropped a bomb. "_Daddy_?" repeated Colette, her beautiful face twisted by horror. "Draco, this is absolutely outrageous. This girl is claiming that you are her _father_?"

_My WHAT?_ Draco's mouth opened slightly, feeling as if he'd swallowed a lemon. _My daughter?_ He didn't know what to think. True, he did _suspect_ that when Ginny had come in with that girl, but he didn't think…. _You did,_ a voice in his head said sternly. _You knew. Why else would she look so much like a Malfoy?_ Draco had to admit that yes, Molly did resemble his mother a lot, especially with the golden hair and her endearing eyes. And he doubted if his father could have sired this girl.

"Colette, listen," he said weakly, cursing Ginny Weasley with all his heart. "Listen to me. This is a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Colette snorted as she stood up, dusting her elegant suit. "I have doubts, but I certainly hope so. There is absolutely no way that you could have sired a daughter. Why, she doesn't even resemble you." _Which isn't quite true,_ Draco thought. "Get out of here, you slut!" Colette yelled to Ginny. "And never come back!"

Ginny's face flushed. Draco saw her brown eyes narrow. "Ginny-" he tried to stop her, but the legendary Weasley temper erupted.

"Miss Colette Françoise Atort," Ginny said, anger evident in her tone. "I believe that it may be better if you are informed as well, then. Whether you want to believe it or not, since it isn't up to you to decide the paternity of my daughter, your fiancé is indeed the father of my daughter!"

"_C'est impossible!_" shouted Colette. "Draco, tell her that she is wrong."

Draco's mouth went dry. He indeed wanted to do that as well as Colette clearly wanted to hear it, but he couldn't. He knew perfectly well that there was a large chance that he was the girl's father. "Colette, listen," he said, putting a hand on her shaking shoulder to calm her down, but she shook him off. "Listen to me…"

She whipped around, fury flaring in her blue eyes. "So she _is_ your daughter?" she spat. "Well, I had always thought of you as…more or less a virgin." At that, Ginny rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "You lied to me." She snatched up her fancy handbag and straightened out her brown curls. "You better have an explanation for this, Draco Augustus," she said as she stormed toward the door. Then she turned to look at Ginny and the girl. "And you," she said, her voice dangerously cold. "You better wish you've never been born."

Ginny did not flinch at these words. "What happened to your aristocratic manners?" she asked mockingly.

"_Tais-toi!_" shrieked Colette, storming out of the office. Her high heels could soon be heard, clicking, as Colette stomped toward the elevator.

Draco closed his eyes, shaking with dread. When he opened them, he saw the butler still standing in the same place, his face awed and surprised. "Well, Pierre?" he barked, pointing at the door. "Miss Weasley and I have an appointment."

With a scared look, the butler hurried out of the office as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Draco sank back into his chair. "Virginia Weasley," he finally spoke through clenched teeth. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The news is six years late," she said. "But better late than never, don't you agree?" Ginny gently pushed her daughter forward. "Molly, go and give Daddy a hug."

Molly lingered hesitantly. "I'm scared," she said. "He seems so mad and mean."

Ginny glared at Draco. "She has been worshipping you ever since she could talk, Draco _Malfoy_," she said in a voice that could've sounded sweeter had it not been so scornful. "Very nice impression you've left her." In a gentler tone, she told Molly, "Go on, honey; Daddy is just tired."

Molly went up to Draco and on tiptoes put her arms tentatively around Draco. Draco caught Ginny's warning glance, but she didn't need to. The little girl worked her magic for him. He felt his arms go automatically around the girl who, after all, was his daughter. Inside his mind, a voice was screaming. _What are the chances of conceiving a baby?_ Draco smirked wryly to himself. _Guess I got lucky._

He didn't like the news any better, however. As much as his heart unwillingly softened toward Molly, he wished that Ginny had never shown up with the news. Molly finally broke free of the hug with a huge smile on her face. "Wait till I tell Lily!" she said happily. "Do you have a lot of presents for me?"

Ginny cut in. "Of course, sweetie," she said. "Daddy brought a lot of presents, but they are at his house. Now sweetie," she said, conjuring up a mini television and setting it on a couch on the other side of the office. "Go and watch your favorite cartoon, sweetheart. Daddy and I need to talk."

Molly happily skipped off toward the couch, but not before she gave Draco a last big grin. Draco felt himself smiling back at the obvious innocent childishness of the little girl. "I'm surprised," Ginny's voice cut through his thoughts. "I thought you would act mean and deny."

"I wish I could," said Draco. "But where else could the girl have gotten her beautiful Malfoy eyes? From Potter?" He snorted. "But that does not mean that I like your news any better. If you know what's good for yourself, I suggest you keep it to yourself." He paused. "I didn't exactly appreciate the way you broke it to my fiancée."

"I am sor_ry_ about that, but as you remember, she happened to start it," said Ginny coolly, conjuring up a chair for her. "And I'm not here for small talk either."

Draco heaved a sigh. "Name a sum," he said. "I will pay for all the fees Molly might have cost you and your family."

Ginny sighed. "Draco, what Molly needs isn't a mound or heap of Galleons," she said softly. "What she needs is a father. Someone who can be there for her birthdays, for holidays, for all special occasions when she might need him. She needs someone to read bedtime stories to her-"

"And I'm supposed to be the candidate for that?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Go make an appointment with Saint Potter. He'd love to."

"He and Ron happened to have done that for the past five years," said Ginny coldly. "But even Harry has his own family to tend to, don't you agree? And I believe it's your responsibility, since half of _your_ genes made Molly."

"And I'm supposedly going to be a good father," said Draco dryly.

"I should hope so," Ginny said. "But on second thought, you can give Molly both money and a father. Goodness knows I need to repay some of my family's debts." Her face darkened at the mention of her family. Draco didn't want to think about what might've caused the reaction. He would feel guilty. _And Malfoys do not feel guilt._

"Is that all you want?" asked Draco. "Or do you want something else?" Ginny smiled. "What else do you want, then?" demanded Draco.

"You," replied Ginny simply.

Draco frowned at her. "Me?" he said. "What? Why?"

"I want you to marry me, that's what," said Ginny. "I think it's only proper that Molly has a legitimate father."

_This is ridiculous._ "Virginia Weasley," Draco said very slowly. "I think you are perfectly aware of the fact that I am about to be married."

"Yes," Ginny answered. "To the violent Frenchwoman whom I have just observed in the act."

"Then you would understand why it's impossible that I would oblige to that order," said Draco. "It's already all over the newspapers and magazines, the news of the upcoming marriage."

"With a person whom you, I assume, do not love for who she is, but for the wealth she possess," added Ginny sardonically.

"And Virginia, need I remind you that I do not love you any more, and that you do not even have the attraction of wealth that Colette happens to have?" said Draco.

Ginny grinned, not exactly the response Draco expected. "Then how about let's make a bet?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

**_~*~_**

"A bet?" Draco looked perplexed.

"In which either I blackmail you or you at least give me the permission to try and seduce you," explained Ginny. She waited for Draco's reaction. That was actually an unexpected twist to the whole situation. Everybody else had made it seem so easy, as if Draco would greet she and Molly with open arms and propose at first sight.

But currently Ginny didn't want to marry Draco just so she could divorce and insult him. Now that she thought about it, she realized how much Molly truly needed Draco, not as a piggybank, but as a father. She saw how joyous it made Molly to just hug Draco, a father who had been furious just moments before. And she certainly could not forget the looks of longing on Molly's faces whenever Harry and Ron come to visit with their children. _It's not just about me getting revenge,_ Ginny thought, thinking how devastated Molly would be if she indeed did insult Draco by doing that.

Of course, Draco was the last person she would've chosen to be Molly's father. Even Colin Creevy would've been more suitable had he not married already to Anna Blanca, a Muggle friend of his. All Draco was capable of doing was to smirk, say mean things, and smirk some more, as far as Ginny was concerned with. She would've never guessed nor thought in her wildest dreams that she would be begging and forcing Draco to marry her. "This is retarded," she muttered softly to herself.

Draco seemed to be doing some thinking of his own. "And what will you blackmail me with?" he spoke in a taunting tone. "That you had sex with me and we produced a child?"

Ginny looked straight into his gray eyes. "Not exactly," she said. "I happen to know a few Death Eaters, former ones shall I say, who would love to learn about your whereabouts, since your father's departure nearly send them to the dementors in Azkaban. I assure you that they won't treat you like a king."

_It worked._ Draco's face blanched even more if such was possible. "And how do you propose that you seduce me?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Ginny said. "If I can't make you like me by the time of your wedding…then I'll go back to Britain and never show up again, as long as you pay for Molly's tuition."

"And if I do fall in love with you?"

It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes. "That's kind of obvious, isn't it?" she said.

Draco nodded reluctantly. "I have to marry you." A hard look settled in his eyes. "But I won't fall in love with you, Virginia."

"We'll see, won't we?" said Ginny. "Molly, we're going!"

Molly came running over and gave Draco another big hug. When they broke apart, Ginny looked at Draco's gray eyes carefully. The message they held was clear. He wasn't about to lose the bet.

"Goodbye, Virginia. Goodbye, Molly," said Draco.

"Bye, Daddy!" cried Molly as she and Ginny started to exit. But when they reached the door, Ginny looked back at him again. She knew that he saw the same message in her eyes. _I am not about to lose, either._

**A/N:** Do you think the reaction seems realistic? Personally I wasn't satisfied. Drop your opinions in the reviews and if you have suggestions to revise it, tell me! But before you flame, remember I seriously _tried_! ^^ Hope it lives at least someway up to your expectations. *tries to smile but got hit by tomatoes*

Horrible French trans.

_C'est impossible-_this is impossible

_Tais-toi-_shut up

Correct me if I'm wrong. Blame my French teacher. I just thought that Colette would speak French in a rage, as it's her native tongue.

**~Katrina**

**_Immense thanks to:_**

****

**blazenfury-**thanks for reviewing and putting it in your Fav. Stories! I'll keep on writing so it'll be down before OotP comes out. **Missy-**yup, Draco and Ginny _are_ like Romeo and Juliet, except they are going to live happily ever after! I hope you found this chapter interesting too, and hope my D/G interaction satisfy you. =) **miss-talkative**-thanks! I'll promise to write every chance I get! **Yeuua Summoner-***blushes* thanks! I'm glad you think it's interesting. **KRINGLE-**oh yes, Draco better marry Ginny, but don't worry, Ginny will make sure of that. Many thanks for your compliments. **Rebuky-**sorry bout the cliffie! It just came. It seems like BOD is just forcing me to have cliffies. I'll try not to have any anymore. Let's hope I can keep it! =P **nicole-**I'm sorry! *gets down on knees* I'm updating as fast as I can, and I promise there won't be that many cliffies. **SeZzA-***evil grin* Draco's fiancée is no match for Ginny,  but I'm not sure what I'll do about it yet. **Jenn-**yes, I'm updating as soon as I can! Thanks very much! **Dannie7-***hides* Oops! Ahhh…everyone's mad that I left off at a cliffie…I seriously didn't mean to…don't be hurt! =) When I have more time after my finals, I'll read the stories under your penname. **Mint-**Oops! Horrible French, I know, even after three years-blame my French teacher! Thanks for the corrections. I'll correct them as soon as I can. Mm…the Weasleys' reactions…I guess I'm not very good at that. I kind of revised it (it still sucks) and I'll try to get them in and maybe characterize them better, or (see my A/N) I'll dig out a reason as the plot develops. **Tara-**thanks! I am hoping to update very frequently while my Muse is still alive and kicking. Yup. **Crystal-**well, now you know, but that isn't all. **Arafel-**hope you'll continue liking it! Thank you for reviewing. **Turquoisetears-**actually, I didn't mean to, but now it doesn't seem like such a bad idea. Both of them _are_ quite haughty…=) **Sydney Lynne-**sorry about the grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language and when I'm rushing these mistakes happen. Thank you loads for your offer, but I am a very paranoid and would feel embarrassed to take up other people's times like that; but still, I'll remember your offer once my psychiatrist (a.k.a. me) talk some sense into me. Hope you like Draco's reaction. **Dathrian Princess-**thanks for the review. **Lady Godiva-**yeah, I guess Ginny's kinda bitchy, but you know, after how her family treated her…and she was pretty drunk. I love both Ginny and Draco, but just remember-people do crazy things in a passionate rage! Oh sheesh I sound cheesy. **Sin-**I know my French is horrible, and thanks for the corrections. Thanks for reviewing! **OpalKoboi-**I'll bash Colette even more if you'd like! =) I was just afraid that reviewers would sympathize with her…o_O and just shun poor Ginny aside. Thank you for reviewing! **Reven Eid-**Thanks for the review. I'm not sure what you meant by "it", but I assume you mean the showdown between Gin and Draco? Yup, in that case, yes, as you could see. =) **solemnpessimist-**Colette is rather vain, because, I mean no offense of course, from the way my French teacher acts, I just couldn't help modeling his fiancée after her. Lol. Thank you for reviewing and complimenting! **goldenstar555-**thanks! I'll post more soon, and I hope the chapters will get better. Chap 2 was a bit under standard, however, because I guess I got a little lightheaded after all the reviews. **Riverchic1998-**sorry about the cliffie. But look on the positive side: I update faster after every cliffie. **jane-valar-**thanks! I think another fanfic influenced me to let Draco own a bank, but I'm not sure which. And that means I get a free ticket to bash Colette, right? *grins* **Voice-**unusual? You flatter me!  I'm not sure about the length of the story thought, but yes, it will most likely go over ten chapters. Colette _is_ evil! I give you free rein to beat her all you want! **frananddragon-**oh thanks! Yup, I know my French sucks. Shows what procrastination from studying can do to you. Oops! You're so nice to point out that my details are okay. =) Hope this chapter is better. **Sayo-**mm…thanks! Draco is a comedy figure in the second chappie. =P **Sangel-**yup, go Ginny! =) **txt.eva-**oh, thanks about the compliment! I think chapter three came out pretty fast. *hopeful smile* Actually, I didn't mean to write a cliffie, but it just came… **Jeeka-**hope you'll continue liking it! **YvettE-**you don't need to beg! With every review I get I become happier and feel more obligated to update sooner. **Jocelyn Padoga-**Ooh, thanks for your wonderful support! Glad you like the suspense. =) **Kat-**I updated. Thanks for reviewing. **NiMiBabe-**aww…thanks. I did have some mistakes, but glad you enjoyed it all the same. =) **Anh D-ao-**as you can see, he's okay with Molly, and he will be fine with Gin. **Melzie-**thanks! I had finals, but I still try to update every week. (not this time because I had a block, unfortunately) **Darco'sGirl-**yeah! You think it's interesting! That motivates me so much! I love comments like these…gee, I sound so vain of myself. *shamed* Anyway, hope this chapter is okay. **Louisa Potter-**oh, thank you so much! =) **nicole-**thanks very much! Mmm…you'll sort of find out what our Draco would do in the next chappie. Suggestions to spice things up are welcome! **Ditzy Spacecadets-**hmm…hope I'll make it to excellent soon! ;) **Shyla-**thanks! I usually feel sorry for these characters too, but hey, there's got to be a bad guy somewhere! =) **Mistress del Mare-**thanks for understanding about my delayed updates! I try to get my chapters at least to everyone's expectations as much as I can before I post. **Rivenloe-**hehe…glad you're on my side! **Eternal Queen-**gee thanks. I hope you're satisfied with Draco's reaction to Molly being his daughter. **(no name)-**you're right that I have a horrible portrayal of the Weasley family's reaction. I think I'm going to incorporate a reason for that.

****

I know I missed someone. Please, if you reviewed and your name isn't here…tell me and then murder me! I'm sorry but FFN is a bit low-keyed these days. *Glares at the administrator*


	4. Of Violence and Seduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot.

**A/N:** Over a hundred reviews! Wow! *rubs eyes to make sure she doesn't need glasses*

Anyway, happy belated Valentine's Day and sorry about the delay. I wanted to post it up on Valentine's Day but the site was down, and I then wanted to post it up yesterday morning but I was too busy, and then at night the stupid site wouldn't let me log in. I'm **very** pissed off at the site. Again, I'm _really_ sorry, but hey, at least I worked out a plot for this. *waits for cheers…nevermind* A bit of D/G in this chapter, setup for more interaction in the next. Enjoy!

**Bride of a Dragon**

By: Katrina

Of Violence and Seduction 

"Mommy," Molly said that night as Ginny tucked her in into the bed of the expensive French hotel. "What did you and Daddy talk about?"

Ginny stiffened slightly, but Molly didn't notice as she settled down comfortably into the bed. "Oh, nothing much," said Ginny very vaguely. "We talked about you." She paused and tried to think of something mild to say without having to lie to her daughter. Apparently she couldn't. "Umm…Daddy's very glad to see you," she continued, smoothing down Molly's hair. "He is very sorry that he's been missing all these years and wants me to tell you that he's brought a lot of presents."

"What else?" Molly asked eagerly.

"He is surprised at how big you've grown," said Ginny, thinking it was half-true, but prepared for the striking of the lightning. "He said you are a very pretty girl."

"Really?" asked Molly delightedly.

_He better thinks so._ "Of course," said Ginny, dropping a kiss on Molly's forehead. "Goodnight now, sweetie. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay!" Molly replied, and soon the only sound audible in the quiet hotel room was the steady breathing of Narcissa Molly Weasley.

Ginny sighed very softly after a long moment of just staring out into space, and sat down on her own bed. _What have I done?_ She wanted to cry out to herself. She had just gone and made a bet to Draco Malfoy. And not just any bet. She had bet him that she would be able to _seduce_ him. Ginny hadn't planned on the bet at all. It had come as a surprise to her as much as it had to Draco.

Firstly, what she did prepare was a list of words she would throw at Malfoy when he insulted her. Ron had helped with that. So she was rather surprised when Draco accepted Molly so quickly. Secondly, she hadn't expected Colette to be in the picture. Of course she would, Ginny realized soon after she got to the hotel, because Colette, after all, was Draco's fiancée. _For the time being, anyway,_ added Ginny. But with Colette in the picture, everything was much harder. Sure, Colette was a tigress, but she had more things appealing to a Malfoy than she does. Colette was a single woman who inherited quite a fortune, not to mention that she was stunningly pretty. _And me?_ Ginny sighed. _I'm an unmarried woman with a child, no money whatsoever, and my face isn't anything too desirable. At least not compared with Colette._ And thirdly…Ginny groaned. She didn't realize how much she wanted a father for Molly.

_Hey, at least you seduced him once,_ Ginny told herself sarcastically, but quickly reminded herself that she would rather not that first time. Not that she regret the birth of Molly, but she would rather have Molly be the product of her and a man she actually loved than a man whom she'd just had sex with, both drunken, in some hotel room. _Not to mention that his heart is absolutely made out of steel,_ Ginny added to herself.

It was true. Back in her years at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, being quite handsome, was chased by at least half the female population. Every time Ginny saw him as he strolled down the hallways, he would be surrounded by girls, each trying to flirt with him, and it sickened her that her Gryffindor friends were among these as well. He would be the fantasy topic on Valentine's Day, and it wasn't hard for anyone to see the loads of Valentines he flaunt on that holiday. But he never threw as much as a glance at his many admirers; the only people who got to hold his hands were the renown Slytherin sluts, who clung to him like slugs. _And a tigress._ Ginny sighed. What chances did she have? What chances did she **_ever_** have?

Ginny shook her head. She would worry about this later. There was nothing she would and could accomplish by worrying anyway. She needed to write a letter to the Potters. To Hermione especially. First of all, she was going to have Molly go and stay with them till she could "seduce" Draco. She wasn't sure if she wanted Molly to be disappointed when Mommy and Daddy did not kiss like Uncle Harry and Auntie Hermione. It made Ginny's inside squirm at the mere thought. And secondly-she was going to learn how to seduce someone. After all, Hermione seduced Harry into marrying her, didn't she?

_Dear Hermione (and say hi to Harry and Lily for me),_

_It's Gin. The meeting went okay I guess, better than I've expected. He seems to have taken a reluctant liking to Molly if not me, but I guess I can live with that if Molly is satisfied with her father. I'm just going to marry him for Molly's sake, and try to make the best of it. I hope it's all right if Molly stays with you till I get things straightened out. I'll come to drop Molly off tomorrow. And while we're at it-can you teach me some tricks of seducing men? Don't ask why._

_Love, Ginny and Molly_

After finishing the letter, she swiftly threw a cloak over her nightgown and slipped her feet into her slippers. Then, holding the letter, she went down to the Hotel Owlery and selected a strong-looking tawny to deliver her letter. With some luck, Hermione's response would be received by tomorrow noon, and by that evening maybe she would have a tactic of how to seduce Draco.

As she watched the owl disappear into the darkness, she sighed. _Well, Ginny, like it or not, you're going to keep on playing your own game,_ she thought, remembering the looks she and Draco shared. _And you aren't going to lose. You can't afford to._ And she tossed and turned on her bed, insomniac for the whole night.

**_~*~_**

****

Draco couldn't sleep that night either. Images of Molly kept on playing over and over in his mind. His daughter. A Malfoy. **_My_**_ daughter._ Draco wasn't sure what he would make of it. He had always been cold toward everyone, except for perhaps Colette and his father but that was because out of fear. But Molly…he wasn't sure if it were some kind of a bond, but he couldn't bring himself to disappoint her and be mean to her. _Well, after all,_ Draco thought pompously, _she does have the finest Malfoy features inherited from me._ He knew he wouldn't mind being the father of Molly as much as he would've expected, but he would definitely not be the husband of Ginny Weasley. Associating himself with the Weasleys was something a Malfoy would never, ever do.

And speaking of marriage…

He internally groaned. Colette. He remembered what she'd screamed when she left. Draco could not think of a proper explanation. _'Oh, I had sex one night when I was drunk, and voila! The girl is my daughter, even though Ginny and I aren't married!'_ or _'It was just a mistake. You know what people do when they get drunk.'_ He laughed dryly. Unfortunately, his humor was not at all amusing, not to mention that Colette had never liked jokes that much. Especially not jokes like these.

Draco wasn't worried that Colette would think that he would call off the engagement, however. There was no way that some poverty-stricken girl like Virginia Weasley would be able to seduce him. Hey, he wasn't dubbed Mr. Heartbreaker in Hogwarts by the Ravenclaw girls for nothing! No, it was Colette's ideas of revenge. He'd seen the fates of her other "offenders" and they did not look exactly appealing. Colette was no meek woman, and she knew how to make a life miserable if she really put her heart into it. Draco knew what she'd do to him. Ruin his reputation. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't even hold his own against a woman. He thought that Ginny had at least one point-the word violent was made for Colette Atort.

He was going to find quite a heap of Howlers on his desk tomorrow.

_Unless-_

Draco groaned and got out of bed. He hated to throw away his pride like this, but he supposed that he got himself into this situation first place. Whose fault was it that his father was a Death Eater, and that indeed Death Eaters were waiting for him not so nicely should they get wind that Mr. Augustus was the same person as Draco Malfoy. If Colette made Draco into the headlines, his trademark Malfoy hair would give him away in a second.

After he was dressed up nicely, he Apparated to the front door of the Atort Manor, which was the biggest establishment for wizards in Paris. The place was simply luxurious, and famous for how it shines even in the darkness with all the glowing gems. Draco had no heart to admire all of these fineries, however. He needed to sort things out with Colette before things get out of hand. Unless, of course, that they already did.

Draco rang the doorbell.

A fatal mistake.

The door opened, but what came out was not a human being. It was a bureau. An expensive bureau, but Draco did not have time to admire how magnificent it looked because it was aiming for him to smash him into a pulp. "What the fuck!" yelled Draco in surprise as he jumped to the side and heard the deafening crash of the furniture, its fineries a past memory. "Colette! That was not exactly nice!"

_Who am I to talk about nice?_ Draco wondered sarcastically as moments later, two Muggle televisions that **_were_** a part of Colette's Muggle collections flew out, aiming for his head. They caused a huge crash that scorched the white marble deer statue by the fountain and, combined with the noise of the first one, was enough to arouse the whole city of Paris, but it was enchanted. _Unfortunately._

"Colette, please listen-"

A _door_ flew out. _Where on earth did she get all of these things?_ Draco asked himself in frustration.

"Ginny, I mean Weasley-"

A mirror with a carved golden frame flew out, smashing against the door. _Hey, seven years of bad luck,_ Draco observed a bit contemptuously, before reminding himself that this was the woman he was supposed to love and wanted the best for.

"I don't love her-"

Something else flew out. Draco was getting too much exercise from jumping aside, and really his room was starting to get limited.

"_-WOULD YOU LISTEN-?"_ demanded Draco.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco was completely surrounded by debris. He felt bad for Colette's garden, but he supposed that he should feel worse for the gardeners. With his arms crossed over his chest, now too annoyed to be much sorry anymore, not that he was his fault to begin with, he glared as Colette came out nonchalantly, looking as elegant as always.

"Well, you came at last," she said. "Intact, I see."

"Sorry to disappoint you," muttered Draco, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "I didn't come in the middle of the night to try and get myself killed!"

Colette waved her wand around and all of the debris disappeared. "Please," she said. "I do that all the time. I have a special room full of things I throw at people. Quite an interesting sport, don't you agree?"

She didn't wait for him to answer. Putting her arms around him, Colette caught his lips into a kiss. It was fiery and passionate, but one-sided. Draco didn't have the energy to pretend he was responding this time. He simply wasn't into it. He doubted if he ever were. _If she didn't have all these money, would I have liked her so much?_ He asked himself.

"So, I want to hear the explanation," Colette said after she was done. "It better be good."

Draco slipped out of her embrace and started to explain everything, leaving out the "Seductress Virginia" part and the "alcohol abuse" part so that it sounded as if he and Ginny just woke up together and somehow by some stroke of magical miracle a baby was conceived. Colette raised her eyebrow as he finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Guess what, honey?" she said, pulling Draco closer to her. "I forgive you. I'm not going to humiliate you as I had originally planned…but there _is_ something I would like to do." She put a hand on Draco's shoulder, and although it was meant to be gentle Draco felt chilled. Colette smiled, showing her perfect teeth. "My cousin Marianne, you know that she's a boxer, right?" Draco nodded, not knowing where she was getting to. Too late.**__**

****

**_BAM!_** Colette punched him in the nose.

**_~*~_**

****

It was the late morning, and after finishing her breakfast, Ginny sat by the desk, composing another letter, this time to Draco. It was purely Hermione's idea, and Ginny wasn't sure if she liked it or not. But since she had no better ideas herself, she might as well just listen to Hermione and something may actually come out of it. Molly had gone to stay with the Potters by a Portkey that Hermione had sent, and alone with it Hermione had enclosed a list of suggestions she and Harry had complied for Ginny. Some of them sounded quite ridiculous to Ginny, something you could do to a close friend whom you had a crush on, but definitely not some jerk whom you'd like to murder. _So, I'll stick with writing him a note._

_Ahem, Draco-_

Ginny rolled her eyes. _That sounds a bit retarded,_ she thought dryly.

_Dear Malfoy-_

"Oxymoron here," muttered Ginny aloud.

After Ginny had practically buried herself in rejected salutations, she finally settled for the most neutral one she could think of.

_Mr. Draco Augustus Malfoy, (by the way, do you know that your initials spell DAM?)_

_I would like to meet you in the café, as you have given me the right to seduce you. Six o'clock in the evening, the café across the street from your office building. Thank you very much._

_Sincerely,_

_Virginia Elizabeth Weasley_

Ginny looked at the letter, stifling a few giggles. It sounded like a mutated business letter. She sighed and folded it. Why waste brain cells on _Malfoy_? It wasn't as if he were worth anything. And if it weren't for Molly, Ginny doubted if she would've gone through all these troubles. She clenched and unclenched her fists after she tied the letter to an owl and it soared off. Now all she had to worry was how to make the meeting in a café seem romantic.

The most romantic thing that had ever happened to Ginny was her one date with Colin. Actually, more of a semi blind date. For some strange reason, Erin Limestone thought that Ginny and Colin would make a perfect couple. So, she and a couple of other friends, including the traitorous Hermione, had managed into tricking the two of them into spending a whole afternoon inside the Three Broomsticks. Ginny grimaced at the memory. She and Colin had been both drinking butterbeer, and when they were done, Colin suggested a burping contest. Soon enough, they got their privacy all right, but before Ginny could say anything, she burped a final burp and that was the last straw for Madam Rosmerta. She kicked the two out of her shop and demanded better table etiquette before the come back. And so ended the first date of Ginny's life, and Ginny really couldn't say that she enjoyed it that much.

_And imagine Draco and I burping,_ she thought sarcastically.

Ginny frowned slightly. Well, she _could_ act like a nicely-behaved lady and just sit while smiling enigmatically, waiting for Draco to start a conversation…she quickly ripped that idea away. That sounded more like something Cho would do, but not her. Ginny would never be quiet and if she tried to smile enigmatically she could always count on Percy to reproach her on her "cheeky" disposition.

After discarding twenty ideas in a row, Ginny decided to choose what she would wear. She dove in her wardrobe, critically examining every article of her clothing. Hermione had been no help on that one. She was in her pajamas when she and Harry had their first kiss.

**_~*~_**

"Are you sure my nose isn't broken?" demanded Draco of his personal French doctor.

"_Bien sur, _monsieur!" said the doctor impatiently, throwing an annoyed glance at Draco. "It's only a woman's punch. How much can it hurt?"

Draco snorted as best as he could through his aching nose as he picked up his briefcase. _You have no idea,_ he thought grimly as he thought of a whole long day of work ahead of him. Colette had certainly never thought of his dignity, now did she? Draco gritted his teeth. She laughed and hugged him after she punched him. 

He was still seething when he Apparated into his office, thinking of a long day of work ahead of him.

An owl on his desk caught his eye.

He untied the note and sent the owl off before he started reading the note. It was from, however unfortunately, Ginny Weasley. Draco went through the note quickly. _She wants to meet me in a café so she can seduce me?_ Draco thought incredulously. _Weasleys must be dumber than I thought._ However, he shrugged as he put the note in his pocket and sent the owl off. At least it was something to look forward to, not that he could look forward to much. His nose was still hurting, goddammit!

The day gone by very slowly. By the end of the day, Draco was tired of his clients asking what was wrong with his nose, which happened to swell up into a purple balloon sometime during the day, and couldn't wait to get out of his office to his home. Until, of course, that he remembered his "seduction appointment".

_Oh, that's wonderful. I've been harassed by one madwoman and now just when I think I can have a long rest I just had to agree to be harassed by another,_ Draco thought as he headed into the café across the street, like the one Ginny had specified. The café was rather crowded, so crowded that he couldn't spot Ginny's head of flaming hair at once. As he looked at everyone, craning his neck and earning a bunch of weird looks, he wondered what Ginny would do to seduce him. Bring him flowers? Jewelry? Lapdance? No, not that last one. He didn't think that Ginny would do _that_ in the presence of Molly. And thinking of Molly he found himself a bit _eager_ to see them. _Well, she is my daughter,_ he told himself defensively.

Finally, he spotted a flaming red head in the corner.

"You're a bit late," Ginny stated, stirring her coffee, barely looking up.

Draco stared at her for a moment. She looked…well, not _beautiful_, but pretty. Her hair was pulled back and twisted up with a few tendrils framing her rosy cheeks. Besides some light Muggle lip gloss she wore no other cosmetics, but he didn't think her flawless skin needed any. _Wait a minute, that was not a compliment. Just an observation._ She was wearing a dark blue dress with a matching jacket, which only completed the effect to almost an enchanting level. The only jewelry she was wearing was that necklace.He had to say, if he didn't know that this was a Weasley, he would've thought that this was some pureblood French witch. Then he looked around. "Where's Molly?" he asked.

"I didn't know you care," commented Ginny, finally looking up.

It was her face Draco was staring at now. Somehow, it looked different than how she'd looked yesterday. There was something in her brown eyes and the arch of her eyebrows. Draco had to admit, she looked seductive. Just a bit, but seductive all the same. He managed to shake free of that. "So what if I do?" he drawled, taking a seat across from her, feeling shabby with his broken nose and wrinkled robes.

Ginny poured more sugar into her coffee, but Draco could see that there were too much sugar in it already. "I sent her to stay with Harry and Hermione while I seduce you," she said as if reciting a fact. "I don't want my daughter to be poisoned by how mean you really are."

Draco felt slightly disappointed. He had enjoyed the little girl's attention. They were silent for a moment, and Draco felt slightly awkward as Ginny lifted her eyes to his, almost as if she were studying him. He finally got annoyed. "What? Aren't you gonna _try_ and seduce me?"

Ginny shrugged. "If you insist," she said. She seemed to hesitate, however.

"I bet you can't for your life," sneered Draco triumphantly. He didn't need to worry about this after all. He had overestimated the girl.

"Of course I can," said Ginny, still studying him. Finally, she reached out a hand to touch his nose. Her touch was cool and gentle and very soft, not like the haughty and harsh way Colette handled things. Draco was too surprised to say anything at this contact. Ginny's eyes twinkled with mirth as she lifted her hand slightly. "A very violent French tigress must've done it," she said very lightly.

"And you would care because?" recovered Draco.

Ginny smiled. "A very simple reason," she said softly.

"I'm all ears," announced Draco, disguising his curiosity with some arrogance, folding his arms across his chest. "Go on. Come and seduce me with your 'very simple reason'."

Ginny bit her lips for a moment, and Draco soon came up with another snide remark. But before he could say it, however, Ginny leaned over the table, knocking the coffee down. She looked a bit nervous, but her eyes were determined, and Draco had to say that he was somewhat scared. "I am not going to stand on the altar beside a man who has a broken nose," she answered.

She was very close to Draco. He could smell her smell. It was different from the expensive French perfume and cologne Colette wears. It was something that smelled primitive, yet very pure. Like apple-scented shampoo. _Where did that come from?_ Draco wondered as Ginny leaned even closer. She was positively perspiring in front of him. "Am I that hot?" Draco asked.

There was no answer from Ginny. Gently, though, she kissed the tip of his nose. It tickled. Draco scrunched up his nose to sneeze, just as Ginny lightly brushed his forehead with her lips. The snide remarks Draco was about to make froze in his mouth, the touch so much gentler than Colette's. And then, she leaned back, blushing furiously. "You'll pay for the coffee," she said. And Disapparated.

Draco shook his head. "As I said, harassed by two madwomen," he muttered. Did Weasley really think she could seduce him like that? But a small smile spread unconsciously on his face as he remembered the look in her eyes as she leaned closer to him. And he thought again about apple-scented shampoos. 

**A/N:** Ugh, this chapter-don't you think it's full of bad humor? I hope it's at least average. *crosses fingers* Molly is not gone! Don't worry. She'll be back, so no flames about that, please! And the Draco/Colette part was for "comic relief" and a plot development. Plus, I need a way to break Draco's nose, so there we go! Review and tell me what you think of my little D/G meeting. More D/G interaction coming up!

Bien sur-of course

**~Katrina**

**Thank you immensely:**

**nicole-**I'm sorry it's disappointing…ummm I'll try harder! **Eternal Queen-**that's so mean, taking your story off the site! Glad the fic makes you feel better. **Crystal-**thanks! Now I need to figure out how to make that 'c' thingy…=) **frananddragon-**mmm…I'm assuming you meant you are going to do something bad to me? Oh, about that part: Ginny knew Draco was thinking as in using his brain, but she doesn't know exactly what he's thinking except trying to get out of the mess? Good question except I don't have a good answer. **Pinnymu@alloymail.com****-**thanks! Very happy you like the plot. **Hurdlingbaybe01-**I'm not sure either actually. But hope it's satisfactory to you. **Sharlene-**very happy you like it so far. **Arafel-**thanks for the reassurance. I thought the chapter might not meet up to the viewers' expectations as much as it should. **Melzie-**I hope I can pull it off. **Jocelyn Padoga-**thanks! I can always expect wonderful support from you. **Mint-**thanks for the culture thingy anyway. My French teacher might reward me! Glad you like the chapter. **depth-**you're welcome! I should thank you for reviewing and giving me support! =) **Sayo-**I hope that the 'game' will live up to your expectations. **Lolita-***blushes* Thanks for adding me to your favorites! Glad you like the story so far! **OpalKoboi-**you're right, but I couldn't end the chapter otherwise, giving my poor skills. **chook-**ooh, thanks! That makes me feel so special! **Jaime-**why thanks! **Rivenloe-**lol. Colette isn't too happy…an understatement. **Dathrian Princess-**that makes me feel a lot better about my writing. =D **demoreign-**I'm trying to update as frequently as possible too! No worries! **Louisa Potter-**wow thank you! **SeZzA-**hope it's in-character as well. **Anh D-ao-**I agree but…I can't disappoint Molly. **Rebuky-**I hope it will be as fun as you expected. **xangelcrisisx-**lol, of course Ginny wins! It's a happy ending! ^^ **Sin-**yeah, my French was actually right for once! I hope I didn't make Colette too mean, but I couldn't pass the chance. I email about the updates-did I happen to miss you? **Rothchild-**ooh thank you! I love the flattery! =D **fernanda-**yeah thanks! **Bella O-**thank you very much and very glad my story is worthy of your attention! **miss-talkative-**really my fics is getting better? Gee thanks! I think Colette will be the antagonist, because someone needs to be the bad guy now that Voldie is gone. And I'm sure your French is great. Mine like seriously suck. **goldenstar555-**actually, for the time being (meaning the time that I'm answering the reviews) I'm not sure myself. **Syndey Lynne-**yeah Ginny's winning the bet. I'm just not sure how exactly. =P **apples_n_oranges-**gee thanks! Hope I'll be able to pull it off to the end! **NiMiBabe-**I'm glad you like the chapter and the twist. And thanks for wishing me good luck-I definitely need it! **aznqtpai-**I hope I don't disappoint you! =) **jane­_valar-**I'm glad you think it's realistic! I did try! **Ditzy Spacecadets-**your ideas about the Weasleys are good. Hmm…I might add that. Please! I promise I will write soon! Don't hurt my Harry! **abby-**wow, thanks for the compliment. I doubt if I'm as good as JKR but I'm pleasantly flattered all the same! =D **xangelcrisisx-**I want to kill Colette too! And I promise-I will either make her fairly miserable or…yeah…if I make her evil she will die painfully! **Missy-**ooh really, I made your noodles taste better! I'm flattered. **Fire and Night-**I guess some people would kill the man, but hey, Draco was seduced! Lol, and I can't possibly let dearie Draco die! He and Ginny need to live happily ever after. **littleredfruit-**for now that sentence probably won't come in, but a good catch! Just heed that for now they dislike each other. **x me LisSa x-**thanks! Sorry if the post is a bit late. **tricklingdust-**yay you are in love with my ficcie! I'm feel so good! **xo-roxynsyncgrl-ox-**well, in this chapter there isn't too much seduction. Namely-I suck! But I'll try to write better ones and um…lemme see…the fiancée-I can't reveal right now, but yes, she will be kicked off, justified! Thanks for your compliments! **Pixie-**I dunno, but tais-toi is what it said in my French textbook! =D **lily-**here's the next chapter! ^^ **libby-**I'm sorry but the internet was down! Here's your next chapter! =) thanks for the compliment btw.

And as usual, did I miss anyone? I think I did. Tell me!


	5. A Weasel's Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot.

**A/N:** Ooh, glad everyone liked the last chapter, esp. the apple-scented shampoo part! =)

Sorry…VERY sorry…about the late update. Do you want to hear my reasons? I think not.

On the other hand…D/G interaction coming up! Not a lot but…anyway! Chapter four ahead!

_Warning:_ semi-OOC-ness for Draco.

**Bride of a Dragon**

By: Katrina

A Weasel's Surprise 

_Oh. My. God!_ was the only thought in Ginny's mind as she, the moment she got back to the hotel, dashed into the bathroom and threw up what little she had for supper into the toilet. The three words rang over and over again in her mind till she was too tired to think. Her mind had become a kind of a blank slate, unwilling to register what had just happened moments earlier with Draco.

Finally, when she finished retching, Ginny flushed the toilet, and not caring that she might be ruining her favorite dress she just plopped herself down on the cold and clammy floor, leaning against the whitewashed wall, trying to control her ragged breathing. _I can't believe I did that!_ She thought, not without panic, to herself. She had kissed Draco! Not on the mouth, because that was too gruesome to think about, but nevertheless the Weasley lips had made contact with the Malfoy skin. _Come to think of it, it is as smooth as it had looked,_ Ginny muttered sarcastically to herself.

_Wait…that isn't the point I was trying to make._ Ginny groaned and put her head in her hands, heaving another deep sigh. _So much for seduction. I bet Draco's laughing over the stupid stunt I'd pulled off._

"What chance do I have?" cried Ginny aloud, conjuring up a mirror to study her reflection. After the throwing up, she looked awful. Her skin was exceptionally pale and her hair had come out of the clip, very limp and the usual fiery color gone. And there were blotches of green even on her cheeks.

_That_ was what made her throw up, Ginny realized, replacing the mirror, unable to look at her sorry image any longer. The realization that Colette was better than her. Truly better than her. In so many ways. Yes, true, she was a tigress; she was a bitch; she was violent; but so what? What she does have made up for it, at least to a Malfoy. She has money. She has beauty. And for goodness' sakes, perhaps Draco Malfoy would want some bitchy woman so that the new Malfoy children could be a nice combination of bitchiness and snobbiness, upholding their beautiful reputation! Ginny had smelt the expensive essence of Colette's perfume on Draco's robes, reminding her that she was…just Ginny Weasley. Poor. Unmarried and with a child.

Ginny finally forced herself to stand up. Her mother had always told her to be strong. Thinking about her mother made her heart ache. What wouldn't she give to have her family back again? And thinking of that made her think about Draco again. Whether she could or not, whether she wants to or not, she must seduce that brat.

She rethought about the words of Hermione's letter in her mind. Being the smart person Hermione was, Ginny was sure that Hermione had suspected everything. _If you want to seduce an arrogant brat, Gin,_ the letter had read, _I think you should make the first move. Write a note to set up a date; kiss him—yes, Ginny, on the mouth! And I'm very sure you'll do just fine._

_'Kiss him—yes, Ginny, on the mouth!'_ Ginny scrunched up her nose. She didn't remember how it felt like to kiss Draco on the night of Molly's conception…and although his lips seemed quite kissable, she wasn't about to fling herself upon him to kiss him.

"Oh shut up," she told herself, leaving the bathroom with a horrible headache. "Remember you used to practice kissing your pillows for Harry? Whether you like or not, Virginia Elizabeth Weasley, you are going to do the same for Draco Malfoy."

Ginny smiled wryly. _Time to write another note, then._

**_~*~_**

****

The Malfoy mansion was exceptionally quiet and felt very empty that night. Draco sat in the living room, watching the Muggle television with an amused smirk. _Muggles do know more than we give them credit for,_ he commented with his arms crossed over his chest. _Too bad they still are inferior creatures._ Not to mention that it showed only Muggle news, in French, which Draco didn't understand. But it made noises. Rational noises. And Draco was tired of eternal quietness.

Unlike most people who liked to ponder matters in silence, Draco liked to ponder things when something was going on. And while the television was blasting at its full volume, he thought again about the so-called "date" he'd had with Virginia Weasley. The kisses. The two kisses that hardly could be counted as kisses. _The pathetic excuses for kisses that she used to seduce me,_ Draco added in his mind contemptuously, but nevertheless he felt…flattered? That she kissed his broken nose? He self-consciously touched the nose, glad that it hadn't broken.

Ginny was very different from Colette. Draco had noticed that from the start. In beauty, perhaps Colette surpassed Ginny, but only because of her expensive French cosmetics. Draco had seen his fiancée without the tons of makeup, and he had to say that in her pure way, Ginny was somehow more attractive. _Not that it matters much, her being a Weasley,_ Draco shook his head. _What a waste! On some penniless person!_

And speaking of money…Draco could almost drool, imagining the mounds and heaps of Galleons for himself. All of Colette's inheritance would be shared by him as soon as they are wedded. With amusement he imagined himself in a room full of those gold coins, jumping in and flinging around like the man on television. _Ah, the joy of having money._ At that decided the matter right then and there. No matter how good a kisser Ginny could be—after all, she did manage to seduce him once, didn't she?—and no matter how attractive she could be if she tried, there was no way he was going to trade all that money for…for what?

That was it. Ginny Weasley and her daughter had nothing to offer him but a long life of poverty in a stupid house.

Yet…Draco ignored the pestering little voice that answered his question. _'For a cozy little home in which you could go home to,'_ said the voice matter-of-factly._ 'A "stupid house" like the Burrow, as you always say, but always brimming with happiness. And never so quiet that you had to resort to television programs you don't even understand to fill in the silence, because you will be reading bedtime stories to your daughter and joking with Ginny.'_

"Bah!" said Draco, rolling his eyes as he blocked out the voice. "Reading bedtime stories? JOKING? I'd rather be counting my golden coins and insulting Muggles and Mudbloods."

Just at the moment, an owl flew in and landed in front of him, a letter clamped in its beak. Draco knew it had to be Virginia, setting up another date so she could seduce him. He almost pitied her. He never fell for a girl. He never needed to. Girls fall all over him. And while Colette was sedately beautiful, what really attracted him about her was—what else?—the money.

He read the note aloud.

"'Draco Augustus Malfoy, or DAM, I'd like to set up another date with you, in the same café, tomorrow noon. By the way, if you don't want to starve, eat before you come. Virginia Elizabeth Weasley.'"

With a start, Draco suddenly realized that the name he'd picked for himself indeed gave him the initials of DAM. _What kind of a thought is THAT?_ he thought in annoyance, shredding the letter and flinging them into the enchanted fireplace. A Malfoy would never keep any artifact of a Weasley within his house.

**_~*~_**

****

"He will come in," Ginny recited quietly to herself sitting at another rather concealed café table. "I will smile enigmatically till he sits in front of me, and we will dreamily gaze into each other's eyes till we kiss. And then he's going to propose to me."

She smiled stupidly as a waitress, who obviously understands English, passed by, giving her a weird look that clearly said _"you are mental"_. And Ginny had to agree. Really, what are the chances of that scenario happening? First of all, she still hadn't gotten her smiling license from Cho, who sometimes during her visits entertained Molly by teaching Ginny to smile. As Cho always said, Asian women use subtlety to achieve their goal. _Whatever that means._ And dreamily gaze into each other's eyes? Ginny snorted at that. That was as likely as Snape dancing in pink boas. _In pink boas Only, I should add,_ Ginny thought with a stifled grin, earning another weird look from the same waitress. And the proposal? More like the other way around, if Ginny had the guts. Which she doesn't.

While Ginny was thinking all these stuffs, Draco had entered the café, and this time he spotted Ginny sooner. She was wearing a green top over a darker green skirt, another one of Ginny's favorite outfits. She looked up just as Draco took a seat in front of her. A waitress passed, and to show off his French skills, when a waiter came to wait on them, Draco started to say, _"Je…er…veux…du café…"_

The waiter blinked. "_Je-er?_" he repeated.

Ginny started to laugh, although she wasn't sure what was so funny. To her, whatever came out of Draco's mouth sounded like French to her. Still, she liked to see the ever so arrogant being in such a flustered state. Gasping between bouts of laughter, she spoke in English, since most French people understood it. "I'd like some coffee, if you please," she said, very sweetly.

"Me too!" burst out Draco, and the waiter just shook his head as he took the orders.

When the waiter left, Draco gave Ginny a death glare. "Weasley, if you don't want your head to flame up, don't you dare say a word!" he hissed, as Ginny turned purple from suppressing her laughter. "I was just testing to see what you would do in a tight spot."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she said innocently.

"All right. I have an hour to spare before I go back to business. So, Miss Virginia Elizabeth Weasley—and I figured out that your initials are VEW—try and seduce me."

Ginny stopped smiling, and almost cursed herself for the action because Draco instantly smirked. _He must thought that he'd won,_ Ginny thought, trying to think of something to do. _He must think that I don't know what I'll do to seduce him this time…and I don't._

Before she knew it, she grabbed Draco by the shoulder and pulled him toward her, like she'd used to do to the twins when they turned her hair purple.

Draco's smirk didn't falter, another Malfoy trait perhaps, but there was something in his eyes that could be described as surprise mixed with fear. Ginny stared at his gray eyes for a long moment. She wasn't sure of why she'd done that anymore. Dimly she was aware that she was supposed to seduce him, and as her eyes traveled down to his lips, she did the only logical thing to do.

She kissed him.

On the mouth…or lips.

And somewhere in her mind, Ginny understood why she'd kissed Draco that night six years ago. It felt…good. She'd never kissed a lot of boys, but Draco got the most perfect lips. Very kissable. They were somewhat cold, quite like his personality, but Ginny could only imagine how they feel like when the fires of passion aroused them. She wasn't aware that it was Draco anymore. She was only aware that she wouldn't mind letting her lips stay welded there forever.

To Ginny's own surprise, she had put her arms around him, her lips responding to the kiss in a way she'd never imagined herself capable of. She was kissing him with all her force. And she got a greater surprise when she felt Draco's arms grab her arms, kissing her back. Now Ginny knew why her mother had always warned her against kissing. When it started, she could not stop, no matter how much her mind willed her to. Draco held her closer too, the kiss going on for a long time. No longer was Ginny aware that it was merely a kiss, a kiss that should be seducing and not necessarily passionate; oh, it felt just like it should when kissing Harry…it felt just as passionate as her kissing Harry in her best dreams…

"Ahem…"

The voice jotted the two back to the café. People around them were staring with their mouths open as Ginny and Draco realized who exactly they were kissing. Arms still around each other, they stared at each other, and with an identical "WHAT THE FUCK?" they fell back to their seats. Ginny could've sworn that she could cook an egg on her face, it was flaming.

Who spoke was the waiter, with their drinks. He smiled as he placed the drinks in front of them. "You two must really be in love," he said ironically. "Is this your first date?"

Blushing furiously still, Ginny shook her head wildly. "No…no…we aren't going out or anything…"

An older couple at the adjacent table laughed appreciatively at Ginny's words. "You are embarrassed, _chérie,_" the woman said, chuckling. "This is exactly what I'd said on _my_ first date too, and look at Jacques and I now! We're still in love, celebrating our thirtieth anniversary right now. Believe me, I know; you and this young man will make a perfect couple."

_If only they know,_ Ginny thought, drinking her coffee more violently than she'd intended. She was quiet, and so was Draco. She didn't know what Draco was thinking, but she was reliving the kiss. It probably meant nothing for Draco, but…for a girl who'd never kissed much, that moment felt like heaven. The passion. The sensation. It was too bad that it had to be Draco, but it was exactly what she'd always wanted to feel when she was kissing Harry. It was fiery. Wet. Everything she could've hoped for.

On the wrong person.

And the next sentence Draco spoke only reinforced it.

"Don't put what those old morons said in your head, Ginny Weasley!" he said very icily, his gray eyes flashing. "A perfect couple my ass! You'll make a perfect couple with the hunchback of Notre Dame! A Malfoy has better taste than…you! And if you think I kissing you back is a sign of anything, don't even think of it. Really, work on your seduction skills and then try! A waste of both your time and mine!"

Ginny was humiliated. "You shut up!" she retorted. "Do you really think you're all that attractive? Please, don't let your Hogwarts experience get into your head, DAM!"

"Don't call me that! VEW!"

"Shut up! Just because all of these brainless gals were chasing after you, not caring that you could throw any insult at them, doesn't mean that I have no pride of my own! Do you really think you're all that handsome?"

"Yes."

Ginny was taken aback at the remark, but she rolled her eyes. She _was_, after all, talking to an accursed Malfoy! "Well, you aren't! You…you are this obnoxious Slytherin!"

"And what does THAT make you? And I believe we're getting off the point, you Knut-less creep! Who do you think you are? You're just some girl with carroty hair who grew up with six siblings who are just as poor as you and just as brainless shall I add and two stupid parents-"

"Don't you _dare_ insult my family! And what about yours? At least I have some people to _call_ my family! Your family is six feet under, and then some!"

"Family? Not anymore, do you? You can't fool me!"

By this time, both were heating up in light of the argument, and once again people were staring at them. Thankfully, not that many people understood English, but enough was said to show that those two were squabbling furiously. While translating their arguments, the couple added their own comments about young people furiously in love. "I was like that once with Marianne," said Jacques proudly.

_How dare he insult my family! And to think…I actually was able to pretend that he's Harry when we're kissing! _"All because of you…you damn…you damn FERRET!" Ginny had stood up then, her face livid. She was surprised to see that Draco had even backed away a little. _Good, you should be scared,_ she thought with satisfaction. For once, Ginny was proud of her capricious Weasley temper. "Shall I advertise that you were turned into a ferret back when you're fourteen? You can't even shoot a spell at Harry straight!"

"Well, I'm not the one trying to shag him!"

"Oh please. So what? At least I can do that. You…well, I can only imagine the headlines when you and Harry start walking hand in hand, and when you start trying to strip him!" _Sorry, Harry. I really didn't mean to degrade you, but this is a valuable verbal weapon._

"Give it a rest!" shouted Draco, slamming a fist on the table. "Going back—let me list the flaws of your kiss—"

"I wasn't aware there was any, _honey_," said Ginny with a sarcastic accentuation on the last word. "However, I am aware that you happened to kiss me back! And you happened to look like you enjoyed it. Let me list _your_ flaws for you, shall I? I don't kiss you because of your beautiful little face! I'm not Pansy Parkinson reborn!"

"Prove it!"

Both were now panting heavily. The café manager was coming out, just inches from telling them to get the hell out of this place, when Ginny suddenly had a stroke of inspiration. Some random movement that would fit this random argument perfectly.

She leaned over and engaged Draco in another kiss.

**_~*~_**

Draco didn't know why he was so furious at Ginny. All he knew was that somehow his Malfoy pride was damaged. For Slytherin's snake's sake! He'd kissed that Weasley back! And the scary part was that…he wanted to.

Now he remembered why what happened happened back six years. Ginny was, whether she knew it or not, _probably not being a Weasley_ added Draco silently, undoubtedly a good kisser. He kissed her back however, not because of how attractive she was, but because of how different from Colette it had felt. It felt…passionate. Colette's kisses were businesslike. Something like "I'm marrying you and we're having children sooner or later so let's start practicing sex and the art of making out." No, Ginny's kisses didn't feel like that at all. She was like… "I want you to love me…and you will soon enough."

_No…her kisses aren't well at all…this is Virginia Weasley we're talking about! How could anything of hers be good? It's only because in comparison with Colette…_

Draco didn't understand what he was talking about. One moment he was waiting with a prepared smirk for Ginny's reaction and the next moment…they were kissing again.

With her warm, soft lips against his own cold ones, Draco couldn't think anymore. He vowed to not respond, but as Ginny's arms went around him, as the scent of apple shampoo overtook him, his brain completely shut down. He was aware of the fact that he wanted to kiss her…he wanted to kiss her madly…and that only. He forgot that the woman in his arms is Ginny Weasley; she was an angel…someone he want to hold in his arms…someone whom he was going to return the fiery passion of the kiss...

His arms went around hers, pulling her closer to him. When was the last time that he had felt _this_? Pansy Parkinson? No, her kisses were far too…kissy. They were just like a prologue of the real intention: stripping. Blaise Zabini? No, she only kissed him to appear popular. _Wow, I kissed Draco Malfoy_ sort of thing. The best kisser he'd encountered so far was Colette, but as he'd always noticed…her kisses were not as satisfying.

He pulled Ginny closer in his arms. A very un-Malfoy-ish thought plagued him that he wanted the kiss to never end. He wanted this sensation to last forever…thrilling…but finally, Ginny pulled away. Draco felt strangely disappointed, but he realized that he needed to breath too.

Near him, he could hear the couple thinking "I told you guys so!"

_I KISSED GINNY WEASLEY BACK A SECOND TIME!_ When back in his right mind again, Draco realized. He stared at the young woman in front of him in Malfoy horror, realizing her identity with a nasty shock for the second time, and though she was looking quite embarrassed she looked triumphant.

"I believe I proved my point, DAM," she said.

Expertly, he turned his expression into that of a sneer. "Sure you did," he said scathingly. "I so am convinced that you're right."

Ginny merely smiled. She saw through the act. Both had now sat back down to finish their coffee. And, instead of kicking them out of the restaurant, the manager came and congratulated them in a long torrent of French words, which the only words Draco caught was _amour_. People around them started sending them secretive glances.

_"Quelle romantique!"_ he heard Marianne say quite loudly. Draco heaved in a sigh. _Who said the French were private?_ He demanded to nobody in particular.

When each had drained their coffee, Ginny and Draco stood up to go. Ginny paid the bill this time. Before they left, Draco hissed, "You haven't won yet. And you never will. Give it up."

"I can see that what you're thinking is quite different," Ginny said softly. She stepped closer to him. Draco inhaled richly of the special essence only Ginny Weasley could radiate. He squashed the thought that perhaps he'd like another kiss. "Tomorrow, same time."

"Go ahead. I'm all arms. Let's see just what you can do."

"Oh please. As if it isn't an excruciating experience trying to kiss you," snapped Ginny back, but her cheeks were rosy again.

Draco snorted. "Tell you what? If you give up this ridiculous idea, I'll invite you to my wedding to show you what real fineries are like."

"Oh for goodness' sakes, do you want me to throw up again?"

When Ginny was well out of sight, Draco realized that he had been sweating profusely. His hour wasn't even half used up, yet those two kisses felt like eternities. _If only Colette could kiss like that,_ he thought. _Too bad it had to be some poverty-stricken Weasley._ As Draco unwillingly savored the sensation of the kisses again, he decided that he should get Colette some apple scented shampoo.

Draco huffily left the café, for some reason extremely angry.

**A/N:** Not very thrilled with the characterization for some reason. But I know that if I don't get another chapter up I may just leave this story to die…=P

Okay…note that Ginny kissed Draco because she'd always dreamt of the way he'd kissed back and Draco kissed her back because Colette doesn't kiss that passionately. So basically, now they like each other's kisses, but then again, they've always did. How else was Molly conceived?

Now, the café people's reactions: I don't know if people actually act like that, esp. in France, but I thought it was interesting. Something like when they're seventy Ginny'll be like "remember that time when the old lady said we'll be together and you didn't believe her?" and then Draco say something in return.

Je veux du café-I want some coffee. (note: Draco used veux instead of voudrais because he's impolite and Malfoys don't use their manners to waiters…)

Amour-love

Quelle romantique-how romantic (not sure about this one)

Correct me…and…

Review! I promise to update faster. So far the feedback has been the most for this one *hugs reviewers*, so if I can finish only one fiction by the time book five comes out rest assured that it's most definitely this one. Oh yeah, by the way, should this fic remain Romance/General or should I change the second genre? There will be action later on, but not a lot, and I don't know if this qualifies to be a romantic comedy…anyway, just wondering.

To my readers of my H/Hr romances: I'll get the other two done too, by hook or by crook! *gangster move*

**~Katrina**

**Thank you immensely:**

**libby-**lol cool coincidence. **Jane-**Ginny will win, no worries! **GLow-**glad you do. **Goldenstar555-**I feel special now! And you're so lucky! The reason I took French is because I want to go there one day. **Jocelyn Padoga-**thanks! (I say that to you a lot don't I?) Always looking forward to your reviews. ^^ **jane_valar-**You like the shampoo part too! =) **KiSStHiSx86-**wow thanks! Don't worry I'm snowed in too, which is why I actually got to write this chapter during my vacation. **Reven Eid-***grins* thanks! **nc-kat2002-**thanks! **RenDeviL-**you do? Cool! Anyway I don't know what you mean by action, but there will be action, as it's going to have more action to er…promote the romance. **depth-**hehe thanks! **frananddragon-**um Hermione suggested meeting him (Harry's clueless about the whole thing) but Ginny couldn't seduce him the way Hermione envisioned it. I have no boyfriend either-which is why I'm gonna seduce my crush! =P **NiMiBabe-**I'm really happy you like it. I thought I was going to get flamed for that. **Dannie7-**he will soon, promise! **Crystal-**thanks-for both the comment and then ç thingy. **Redmeadow-**I don't think I mentioned the age. I guess Ginny's around 24 and Draco's 25…so basically everyone's how old they'll be ten years from the fifth book. Oo I can do math! **Baby-**^^ **CelticGoddess81-**now he kinda has an idea…after the kisses. **Louisa Potter-**that'll come a bit later, but remember he's got a soft spot for his daughter! **blazefury-**oh thanks-about the humor-and I love Draco too! That's why I let him pair up with my dear Ginny. **Missy-**thanks! *dazed at the word awesome* =D **latrisha-**I tried to update as soon as I can! Now you see the five! ^^ **digi-rain-**thanks! And don't worry about criticisms-they help me and I appreciate them a lot. **tricklingdust-***nods* **miss-talkative-**of course it's okay! Colette is going to be in later chapter to get jealous and vengeful as Ginny seduces Draco. **Rebuky-**I try! **xangelcrisisx-**I hope you feel better. **Sydney Lynne-**yep yep but Draco still wants Colette's money! **meLisSa**-I will! I think this chapter is pretty quick…*hopeful smile* **Ditzy Spacecadets-**noo! Not my Harry! I will update! *writes frantically* **Sakura1287-**I'm very glad you don't find the story that clichéd. Oh and you're right-you are supposed to hate Colette! =) **Fire and Night-**I try to, but I don't want to end up with a stinky chapter to disappoint the readers/reviewers. Sorry if you have to wait long. **MYSTIQUE-***blushes* I'll take that as a compliment! =P **xo-roxynsyncgrl-ox-**by the way, I'm sorry I didn't email you, but I couldn't load your profile for some reason. Anyway, I like the name Colette too, which is why I used it…on the wrong person. Lol, don't worry, Draco and Ginny WILL have feelings! **FieryWildChild-**I'll update! =D don't go mad! **MagicGirl2-**wow thanks! **Lindsey-**I'm glad you like it regardless of the ship. **LegoMyEggo-**hey I tried to make her as upset as I can! J/K. I'll try to make her a lot meaner if you want! Oh, my French sucks, but I thought it's a good place to practice its suckiness. LOL. **littleredfruit-**thanks, and thanks again for forgiving me! I promise it won't happen again…not to you at least! I'm really forgetful. **ForceMuette-**but then Hermione will be the guy…and I know you from my p.n. SunLight! *waves* **MelissaAdams-**don't die on me! =D **Deatomaru-**I'm glad you like the story, and really? Maybe there are two ways of saying shut up…*contemplative* **Neko-youkai-**oh thanks for the compliment! ^^ **Ashley-**thanks, but I simply can't make Ginny's Draco very evil. **piper-h-99-**hmmm of course I will! Flatter by your review. **HarryPotterFanFicGirl-**oh no! I didn't mean for her to be hateful. She's my favorite character too! Next to Harry, of course. I ship H/Hr to pieces, way over H/G, explaining why Ginny didn't marry Harry. On your second comment: you're right, but I don't know what I was thinking then. I *tried* to edit it, but I'm thinking that Hermione will be more sympathetic to this than Ron.

Okay…if you reviewed…and your name isn't there, tell me. And on email updates: I tend to miss some readers, given my amnesiac condition.


	6. Budding Uncertainty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot.

**A/N:** I apologize for the delayed update. I have lame excuses which you won't buy…soo…. Anyway, I just hope that it was worth the wait!

**Bride of a Dragon**

By: Katrina

Budding Uncertainty 

Ginny knew that somehow, in some way, Draco must be affected by the two kisses.

Even if he didn't show it.

Even if he covered it up with his usual sneers and leers.

Even if he acted as if nothing had happened, just a poverty-stricken girl trying to seduce him.

Ginny knew Draco too well, from Ron's thorough description and Harry's occasional comment. If he were the Malfoy that had tormented those two boys, then he would've at least cursed Ginny for kissing him on the lips. Not once, but twice. After all, he was an engaged man, about to be married. She knew that if he were the Malfoy she'd heard of, he wouldn't have _just_ made his snide remarks.

He would've at least cursed her.

But he didn't. There could be only two explanations, as far as Ginny could gauge, for this. Either he enjoyed those kisses or he was somehow redeemed.

As impossible as both were, Ginny had to say that the first one was more likely. And she was pleased with herself. At least she knew how to do something right. And she was surprised with herself as well. She didn't think she'd be able to kiss him right then and there. But it was worth it, for Draco kissed her back both times. Ginny wouldn't have been surprised if he'd kissed her back the first time and then pushed her away the second time, but no, he kissed her back even more fiercely the second time. Weasley or not, Draco Malfoy actually kissed her back. Ginny smiled slightly. She might be able to do this after all.

But could she be seduced at the same time as well? Ginny frowned at the strange thought that had flown into her mind. _Could I?_ Well, true, she did kiss him, but for two reasons. One, she was, after all, supposed to do these things during seduction sessions, and two, she wanted to feel the sensation she would never be able to feel with Harry Potter. Those reasons were totally normal.

However, Ginny felt something when Draco was so close to her. Nothing like the jot of electricity whenever Harry accidentally touched her hand or spoke to her with that lovely grin of his, but something all the same. It was one of those pleasant sensations that a girl wants to savor during nighttimes. Also, when he pulled her close to deepen the kiss, Ginny felt somewhat _safe_ in his arms. _Imagine the irony. Me safe in **Malfoy's** arms?_ Ginny thought, shaking her head. _I'm really losing it. I'm probably just nervous._

Besides, she wasn't supposed to be seduced. Speaking of which, Ginny had another date with Draco the next day. One of these days, she was going to get tired of those café dates. It was time to think of something else. Meanwhile…Ginny closed her eyes, willing herself to think that it had been Harry her arms were around.

And it wasn't hard. Not at all.

**_~*~_**

****

"Draco, what's _with_ that goofy smirk on your face?" asked Draco's rich and beautiful fiancée, her blue eyes skeptical and not a bit amused at her fiancé's un-Malfoy (or Augustus) like face.

_Huh?_ Draco snapped out of his daily reveries, when the boringness of the job got to him to cause him to think about all kinds of things. Things he normally would not be thinking about. For example, Ginny Weasley. He was still seething about his response, and hoped that Ginny wouldn't think that he was buckling to her. With less than four weeks to his wedding, what was the chance of him changing his mind again? _Here I go again._ Draco looked at Colette, her eyebrow perfectly arched, and forced the goofy grin back to a Malfoy smirk. "I was just thinking about you," he said smoothly.

It always worked. Colette smiled. "I thought so," she said. "And you better, honey. You didn't forget that you promised to take me shopping for the wedding today, did you?" Draco groaned. Quickly, Colette added, "This time, I'm charging it into _my_ Augustus bank account, all right?"

Money wasn't such a big issues, but with women and their shoppings…hell, Colette even beat his own mother, Narcissa the Queen of Boring Shopping Expeditions, at the complete pointlessness of going to those wizarding malls. While Narcissa Malfoy bargained for even half a Knut, Colette was just…Colette. She just had to visit every store to make sure that the bottle of perfume she has is at a reasonable price, smells okay, and she tries on every available bottle till she was satisfied. Of course, she also asked for lots of opinions…namely, from Draco.

Now, the salespeople don't care as much as Draco. Colette always pays tips after those unnecessary measure. And anyway, _they_ didn't have to endure this madwoman spraying every single kind of perfume in their nostrils while asking for their opinions, when all the victim wanted to do was trying to free his brain of this sickly, sweet smell. No, _that_ was Draco's job.

It would be no surprise to reveal that Draco hated those shopping sprees as much as Snape loathed Potter.

_Perhaps I should seduce her into not going,_ Draco thought, and he edged to the young woman, putting his arms around her. For some reason, it didn't feel as fulfilling as it should. Colette's silk blouse somehow ruined the whole effect. "Honey…what do you need to buy?" he asked.

"Don't even try, Draco," said Colette, sounding very annoyed. "I need to fit my wedding gown again. I must've gained or lost another two pounds or so, because this blouse just didn't feel right anymore. Which means that I need to readjust my veil."

"Which means we need to reorder the flowers, _again_?" Draco gaped at Colette. "Wouldn't your cousins get tired of having to try on the bridesmaids' dresses?"

Colette raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Why would they?" she asked, and Draco quickly reminded himself that it was _Colette's_ relatives they were talking about. "I also need more jewelries and perfume." Draco winced. "And mm…some bathroom amenities…soap and shampoo…and of course, I need nightgowns and towels."

There was no point in arguing. Draco grudgingly Apparated with Colette to one of the largest French shopping mall, for the wizards of course, called _Les Femmes Heureuses_. _It lives up to its name,_ Draco thought every time when Colette dragged him shopping with her. _The Happy Women. They really should add The Unhappy Men as a subtitle or something._ But then again, he reminded himself as he spotted a Parisian wizard and his girlfriend laughing over some inside joke, not everybody had to shop with some demanding woman like Colette. There was one good thing about this particular mall: Colette usually stays in the mall when trying on products. At least Draco's feet were saved.

As Colette modeled her dresses in front of him, Draco was surprised that he was imagining a redhead in the same wedding dress Colette would wear. _A redhead would look rather nice in a pale blue gown, with a dragon-pendant necklace around her neck,_ he thought absently, watching Colette critically stare at herself in a pink gown. _Then she could hold those pink carnations and that's going to be a pretty sight._ He snapped himself out of it quickly. The monotonous shopping was apparently getting to him. He couldn't help wondering, however, if Ginny shops like this.

He hoped not, although he wasn't sure why. Perhaps he was just taking a mental survey. Just thinking if every girl he knew shops like Colette.

When Colette was finally done with the gown, the veil, accompanying jewelries, and thankfully the flowers, Draco found himself in the perfume shop, having to sniff the horrible perfume again. He didn't really care before, but when Colette edged up to him for a kiss, all he could think about was the horrible perfume snaking up his nose instead of how the kiss felt.

Not that it felt very nice…

Draco found himself comparing Colette to Ginny. He wondered if it was possible for Colette to take kissing lessons from Ginny. _My ancestors are probably turning in their graves that I'm thinking those stupid thoughts,_ he thought with a snort.

But nonetheless, Ginny's smell of apple-scented shampoo must've done something to him. For, as Colette tried to choose between two bars of soap, both having the same weird smell as the perfumes and colognes, he edged away from the section of the store selling products marked _One Thousand Galleons or More-special effects!_ to the section with a huge banner saying _Bargains-Ten Galleons or Less!_ With a smirk, he thought that this was probably where the Weasleys shopped. Instead of heading back to where Colette was, however, he went searching through the shelves till he stopped at the shampoo section, his excuse being that imaging how poor people lived was rather amusing. Those shampoos emitted a nice, naturally sweet smell, so unlike the ones Colette buys, the same choking smell as the perfume. No, Draco could actually stand those. And these shampoos had no special effect like curling your hair or darkening the color or setting the fragrance into the hair (which Draco hated, when whenever he kissed Colette even her hair irritates his poor nose). _Perfect for those poor deprived,_ Draco noted, but he did not smirk as he thought of how glossy a certain girl's flaming hair was by using this kind of shampoo.

His gray eyes scanned the many shampoos till Draco finally found the one he was looking for. One of the cheapest with _apple-scented_ in flowing script over near the top.

**_~*~_**

****

Ginny was amused to see, at the next café meeting, that Draco was wearing a very weird expression, somewhat like dread. "Why the long face?" she asked brightly, ordering lemonade this time instead of coffee.

"For once, it isn't because of you," growled Draco. "Colette's coming to my mansion to spend the night." Ginny's heart nearly stopped. _Spend the night?_ She went over the words with interest and dread herself. Draco continued. "If it's going to turn out like how it usually goes, I think I'd rather be camping out in this café here."

"Why? Isn't it every man's dream to have a sedately gorgeous beauty in their mansion, when they're alone?" taunted Ginny. "Especially when he's a Malfoy?"

Draco looked disgusted. "With _my_ fiancée? You can't imagine how utterly pointless this is. It's supposed to make our married life better, but instead we just sit on the couch and drink champagne and watch _Gone With The Wind_ or _Titanic_ or some Muggle romance videos in the VCR she forced me to buy."

"I'm honored that you're telling me all these," Ginny said.

"Don't be," snapped Draco, annoyed. "I don't _want_ to tell you all these, but who else can I talk to? My coffee?" He rolled his eyes. "Shows how desperate I am. So, go ahead, entertain me with another one of your stunts. And let me tell you this: I was not impressed with yesterday's…ah…_demonstration_."

_Sure you aren't._ Ginny thought. But she didn't plan to kiss him today. For a weird reason, she thought that she wouldn't kiss him unless…unless _he_ make the first move. Which he wasn't going to.

"Molly wrote me today," said Ginny. "Want to read her letter?"

Draco shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he asked, taking the parchment Ginny offered him.

The letter Molly wrote was very simple. Molly, after all, couldn't very well write a long letter yet, but Ginny could imagine Draco's reaction when he saw Molly's simple line. _Mommy, tell Daddy that he can kiss you if he wants to._ She grinned when he saw Draco's reaction, a cross between _what on earth is she **talking** about, me kissing Ginny Weasley?_ and _How cute!_

"Our daughter gave you permission," Ginny said lightly.

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Draco, giving the parchment back to her. "I'm sure Molly will learn to accept her father who's not married to her mother."

Ginny snorted, but she wisely decided not to make a crack at it. She should just make normal conversation…but…. _What do I talk about with my brothers?_ She wondered frantically. _With Bill…how interesting Egypt is. With Charlie…the dragons. With Percy…cauldron bottoms. With Fred and George…pranking. And with Ron…Quidditch._ _That's it. Quidditch. Wasn't Draco a Seeker? _"Did you know that the Chudley Cannons got better in the years that you were gone?" she said. "And that we were second to last in the last World Cup?"

"Colette isn't a Quidditch fan."

"So basically, your life revolves around her? Don't you have any say for yourself?" Okay, this didn't go like what usually would've gone, but at least Ginny was making conversation with Draco. Besides, she really did feel the same way. The arrogant creep was just a puddle of jelly where his fiancée was concerned. "Where's that egoistic idiot my brother always talked about?"

Draco didn't bother to answer. Ginny was tired of this. "You don't even love her, Draco Malfoy, and you're marrying her."

"I told you, I don't love you any more than I love her!"

"Anymore? Does that mean you've loved me before?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"That's exactly my point, Draco! _You_ don't know me. You've never known me before. You've never given me a chance. This isn't the first time that a girl tries to seduce you, is it? But with Colette, it must've been the first time when you had to seduce her. For her money. You'll come to regret it."

_This is the perfect time,_ Ginny realized when Draco's stoic face showed…_something_. She was never good at reading people's faces, except for Ron's too obvious ones, but she could understand enough that Draco perhaps…took in some of what she said? "Without the issue of money," she said softly, "would you pick me over Colette? If I'm just as rich as she is?"

She didn't wait for him to answer. She smacked away her promise that he should initiate the kiss. Ginny embraced Draco and kissed him on the lips.

But it was quick. Ginny didn't want Draco to pull away. But as she tried to pull away, Draco pulled her in and started kissing her hungrily, as if he'd never kissed before. His tongue gently traced over her lips till she opened up her lips to him, and then Ginny just forgot herself. As soon as she felt his arms around her, all she knew was that she didn't want this kiss to end. It was addictive. She closed her eyes, enjoying this, as Draco's lips traveled down to her neck, sending a trail of raw passion, his hands caressing her back. Unwillingly, though, Ginny ended this. She has no intention of creating another sibling for Molly in this café.

"Ahem," she said, pulling away a second time.

Draco's arms slowly let go. "No."

Ginny stared at him. _NO? As in he doesn't want me to go? As in he wants to continue kissing? As in he wants me?_

"No as in I would still pick Colette over you," Draco said, but his tone, although icy and cutting, wavered a little. "She is prettier. She is better."

However, Ginny caught the quiver in his tone. "As in what? We've gone over this before, Draco, and you know perfectly well what she can offer you and what she can't. I'm doing this not because I want you to love me, but because you owe Molly and I a chance."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he paid the bill. "It'll only be wasted, because you have nothing to offer me," he hissed defensively.

Ginny calmly collected her stuff. "Oh?" she said. "I'm sure you think differently when you're kissing, then, because the way you were carrying on, I was sure that I do have something to offer you." Draco stiffened and his eyes narrowed even more, till they were merely gray slits.

"What is your point?" he growled.

"Meet me at my place tomorrow and you'll know," replied Ginny. "Aren't you going to kiss me? Remember, our daughter did give you permission."

She was surprised when Draco leaned over and kissed her. Ungratefully. Dispassionately. Briefly.

Yet Ginny sensed reluctance as he pulled away to go back to the Malfoy Mansion.

**_~*~_**

****

Colette was already waiting when Draco got home. She was already watching the movie _Titanic_ again, while she sprayed the whole room with her perfume. Draco tried not to wrinkle his nose as he sat down next to her. Since it was playing Jack and Rose kissing on the screen, Colette turned toward him and placed her lips on hers, leaning against him to deepen it.

Instead of enjoying it, like he usually forced himself to do, Draco found himself put off by the kiss. All he could think of was that Colette smelled like the perfume she wears. The smell that irritated him. Her lips were slippery with all the lipstick she smeared on, cold and slimy. He wondered how he'd ever put up with it before, as he forced himself to kiss her back, to have his hands caress her back as they did with Ginny.

But with Ginny, Draco just did it. It seemed natural to do. With Colette…Draco wasn't sure. She wasn't passionate. She was probably kissing him just for the fun of it, or just for practice for when they were married. _Why don't I feel the same way with her?_ Draco wanted to know. _Do I really love her?_ He knew that he probably didn't right now, but he would learn to.

Looking at the screen, he thought about the movie Colette had been watching. Rose…and Jack…and their stunning love story. Rose was engaged to her fiancé, whom she didn't necessarily love, only for the money. Dumb as it was, Draco envisioned himself in Rose's place. And Colette was of course, the fiancé. And Ginny…was she Jack? Was she the poor boy who got on the ship by merely winning a hand of poker, yet who managed to save Rose's life and introduced her to a world she'd never known, the boy who eventually gave up his life so his beloved could live? Could Draco be like Rose? _This is utterly stupid!_ Draco told himself.

Wasn't it?

And then, Draco thought over Ginny's words earlier. _'Without the issue of money, will you pick me over Colette?'_

Draco knew that with money, he'd definitely pick Colette over Ginny. Hell, if some female tramp comes along with more money than Colette than he might ditch his fiancée for her too. But without money? What was Colette without all her money, without her title as the heiress to the Atort legacy? A stunning beauty with a horrible temper. A horrible kisser. A picky shopper. But Ginny? She was not that much uglier than Colette, and her Weasley temper was not as unreasonable as Colette's. _She's a Weasley, and that's all that matters,_ Draco reminded himself. _What does she have to offer me?_ And he remembered what the voice in his head had said. A nice, cozy home to return to. Draco could snort at this. Would he exchange all the fineries he'd gain just for some "cozy home"?

_Would I?_

**A/N:** Shorter chapter! ^^ Colette's suspicious now…well…I guess you know what this means right? I hope not, because I want surprise you!

Review please. I want to know if you think my D/G parts are okay so far. Please be honest and give me c/c if I deserve some so I could improve! Thanks!

**~Katrina**

**Thank you immensely:**

**Crystal-**I'm glad you loved it! **Jocelyn Padoga-**Colette won't get a guy as sexy as Draco! ^^ Ginny will get him…somehow. **FieryWildChild-**oh thanks! LoL on the wig part…that just cracked me up—I mean it in a good way! **Fire and Night-**really? Cool! Oh, on email updates-I tried to load your profile but it didn't work. You're added, no worries. **LegoMyEggo-**thanks for the encouragement! **Eternal Queen-**=D thanks! **Fernanda-**I'm sure you have an effect on your beloved. Boys…sometimes a bit slow. Anyway, Molly will come back in a few chapters. She's away for now for plot developments. **IAMVulcanLady-**I'm flattered you like this even though you aren't a D/G shipper! *grins* Thanks for the French thing. An excuse for not changing it! **WindWalker-**wow thanks. **Jenn-**I will, and thank you for the compliment. **xo-roxynsyncgrl-ox-**thank you so much! And I'm glad you forgave me. I think I added you now…right? *hopeful* **Anh D-ao-**thank you for the French lesson-my French teacher couldn't have done better! Very happy that you think the story is "really good" (don't I just sound so vain?) **meLisSa-**with all you wonderful reviewers how could I leave this fic to die? *hugs to all* **London-**oh are you serious? Oh my, that's like one of the greatest compliment to my writing EVER! I had no idea that I gave you butterflies. Wow thanks for making me feel so special. **chiLLz-**I don't have huge gaps between updating, usually weekly. No worries! =) **Mlle Rogue-**I'll correct it after the fic's done and I'm editing the whole thing. Thanks for the French and the comment! **frananddragon-**Ginny is friends with Cho because I'm a R/C shipper and I thought they COULD be friends…=P Thanks for your wonderful comments, and I'll try my hardest to make the next chapter better. **MelissaAdams-***grins* of course I'll write more to hear my flatteries! I'm joking, but it's always nice to please people. **Sakura1287-**I'm flattered to know that you think this can fill the place of your old favorite story. Whether or not I'll accomplish it, I hope you'll enjoy this fic. **goldenstar555-**hey thanks! **Missy-**oh my! I'm like so lightheaded now! So happy! **miss-talkative-**thanks for the comment and the offer. I usually am too paranoid to take in a beta, and I don't have enough time to write/email this to beta and then post for this fic. Should I need one later, I'll keep you in mind. Thank you tremendously for the offer though. **enoimreh-**thank you! **depth-**gee thanks! **Cytheria-**sure I'll email you. Thanks for reviewing. **MagicGirl2-**ooh thanks! **jane-valar-**thanks! I like it when people tell me that this fic isn't angst-ridden, because I prefer happier romances! **angelic_pen-**as you wish! **Ditzy Spacecadets-**I missed you (reviews or email)? I'm pretty sure I replied to your review. Check again, and if it isn't there, feel free to hit me on the head! **lily-**hey there! Thanks for the compliments, and it's okay if it takes you long to review. **August-***blushes* thanks! **CherryMintChocolates-**I guess you're right, but then again, D/G (as perfect as it is *sighs dreamily*) isn't likely itself, so you know…the story doesn't HAVE to make sense…^^ **bynkee-**sad? Really? No offense…but how? **Enter the Red Age-**oh yeah, I created Colette for this story. I dunno, but people told me that the Weasleys' reactions are bad, but as of now I can't think of a way to better it, so I'm just leaving it be. I'm glad H/Hr is semi-okay, because I'm crazy about that ship! Oh…French from the Loire region REALLY do that? But I thought that's the place where all the chateaus are…ignore me, I don't know that much about France. I read your story. It's pretty fun! **Lianat87-**you flatter me! =D **Dracos-girl-**now I won't let it die, thanks to your enthusiastic support! **PhoenixRae-**aww thank you very much! **Bella O-**you are becoming addicted? Hehe mission accomplished! Thanks for the support. **Gabie-**wow thanks! The part with Colette and Draco is a classic? *flattered* I'm really happy you like it, and I hope I won't disappoint! I'll try to update faster, but you know, sometimes my chapters end up bad. **Jaded*Secrets-**thank you! **OpalKoboi-**I forgot you? Oh man! Wait…can you check again? I'm so sorry if I did, but this time I didn't forget you! **SugarGirl-**thanks!

If you reviewed and your name isn't here, then tell me or murder me or both. Also, on email updates, I tend to miss people sometimes, but don't take it personally! Sometimes I go over my mailing list to make sure everyone's there.


	7. The Last Straw

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot.

**A/N:** Sorry bout the late update! Glad everyone likes the Titanic metaphor, but it was only after writing it that I realized _The Sound of Music_ works better. Oh well!

Long chapter ahead. And I mean, _long_.

**Bride of a Dragon**

By: Katrina

The Last Straw 

It was not hard for Colette to tell that something was amiss with Draco.

She was never a dumb woman. Intelligence was something she never lacked, being the brainiest witch in the history of Beauxbatons. And under all her aristocratic airs, her haughty and arrogant manners, and her sense of aloofness, she was incredibly observant on the details and had almost the intuition of a true Seer. Colette was much more than what meets the eye. It was all part of how she'd been raised as a young girl.

And so while she was kissing Draco, she could sense a feeling of reluctance, of subdued struggle, and perhaps, if she was not mistaken, of disguised disgust. Colette was not completely clueless, so she knew that the whole marriage business between she and Draco was nothing more than another business contract. It would help boost both of their wealth if they marry. Colette's abundant inheritance would have double interests in Draco's chain of banks, and Draco's banks would benefit from the rich source of money should he ever run into trouble. In addition, they would gain a lot of business from the media too. Colette was a famous Parisian beauty, while Draco was a handsome foreigner. By marrying they would make one heck of a couple. For their anniversaries, they could throw dinner parties, and from those they'd gain new clients and more profits.

But as perfect as this married life would sound, it was only more or less an equivalent of a business contract. Colette knew that Draco did not love her, and while she thought her fiancé handsome she hardly felt flutters in her stomach when they kiss. She did not expect Draco and her to engage in anything more than kissing to assure the public that they were well in love.

Yet even though such was how the matter really was, Draco and her had always managed to kiss intimately and very convincingly. They both pretended to make the best out of this marriage. But earlier in the evening, Colette almost had the feeling that Draco wanted to rebel against it.

Colette had also noticed weird things about Draco lately. For one thing, the other day when they were shopping, when she looked around for Draco, she could've sworn that she saw him coming out of the part of the store for the poor people with a weird expression on his face that could be described as dreamy, as if he was recalling a sweet memory. For another, according to his butler, he had been going to the same café everyday for a while. Knowing Draco, Colette knew that he would not lower his status to going to a café where "common" Muggles go.

From her place beside Draco on the large canopy bed, Colette narrowed her eyes. _Why?_ But after a moment's thinking, the answer came pretty obviously.

It had something to do with that pestering redhead.

Colette felt her blood boil at the mere memories of that British slut, charging into the office, holding the hand of a girl who she claimed to be Draco's child, and insulting her openly. Who did she think she was? Colette knew that she could not let this news get out. Her marriage, like everything else, had to be perfect. Nobody was going to just ruin things with some toddler. Especially if that somebody happened to be _her_. But Draco admitted to that fact. He didn't even bother to come to Colette's aid during their brawl.

However, Colette Atort was not going to lose her own fiancé to her, some little girl who didn't even know the ways of the world. _In that case, I will teach it to her._

With that decision made, Colette got off the bed. She walked over to the elegantly decorated fireplace in the bedroom chamber. It seemed quite out of place there, but Colette found that it had its uses. She got out some powder, lit a fire, and threw the powder into the cackling flames. "Jacques!" she shouted.

From the flames a head appeared, hooded, mysterious. _"Oui, mademoiselle?"_ he said.

In fluent French, Colette made her objective clear. He and his henchmen were going to shadow Draco, and report to her who exactly he was hanging out with. She had never yet lost a battle like this, and Colette had no intention of breaking that record.

**_~*~_**

****

It was all a matter of whether she wanted to or not, wasn't it?

Ginny sighed and looked out into the morning sky, unaware of the surveillance of Colette's henchmen near the hotel. _The main objective is to get Draco to like me, to be a good father to Molly, isn't it?_ Ginny asked herself. _It does not require me liking Draco back._

But why was Ginny feeling so differently about the bet now?

While before, Ginny made the bet solely for Molly. She didn't really think that she'd win the bet much, but at least she could count on winning his respect and at least making a compromise with him. Visiting Molly. Money. And perhaps get Rita Skeeter's friends to stop their articles. It was five years since Molly's birth, after all. Now, she had a sense of desperation that he must like her. She found herself trying harder than she'd tried at anything else. Not even as much as when she was trying to perfect a potion for Snape or win a Quidditch match just to have Harry hugging her after the match.

_Perhaps it's because I feel like I'm kissing Harry and seducing Harry whenever I'm trying to seduce Draco,_ Ginny tried to convince herself. She knew that whatever feeling she had for the Slytherin ferret was nothing like the overwhelming love she'd felt for Harry. Every time Harry looked her way and smiled, she'd melt; and just seeing Harry joke around had always been enough to make Ginny's day. Even now, she found herself wishing that Harry saw her more than a sister. With Draco, it was just an urge to win the bet. That was it. No strings attached. He still acted like the obnoxious boy Harry and Ron loathed so much; and even though he had never been openly mean to her he'd always insulted her precious family. Another reason to win the bet—to have her family back again.

Speaking of which, Ginny had to think of something to entertain Draco with when she forces him to come over. True, she would want to kiss him again, but she didn't want to lose herself to that sensation again. It was too frightening and surreal. And after she asked that rhetorical question, she felt herself extremely stupid and would probably start blushing if they kiss. Which would be the perfect opportunity for him to call off the deal.

But what did she have to entertain Draco with? He grew up in luxuries, after all. She doubted if he ever lacked any form of entertainment whatsoever. He probably had his private Quidditch team for all she knew! And even now, as Draco Augustus, he probably still had everything. She could see how filthily rich he was. It annoyed Ginny greatly. He'd probably just make a few snide comments on her poor living quarters and leave in a flourish.

Ginny's eyes scanned the room critically till her eyes fell on a cookbook she'd brought as comfort. A smile grew on her face. Narcissa Malfoy and Colette Atort were both known as hostesses of wonderful dinner parties, but she couldn't imagine either of these elegant women cooking for Draco. Draco probably grew up eating either Hogwarts delicacies, Hogsmeade sweets, house-elf cooking, and _fancy_ restaurant food. She had to giggle at the thought of Colette in a chef's hat and aprons, making gingerbread for Draco when they visit each other. He'd never had any real nutritious and cozy home-cooking.

It was one of those days when Ginny was grateful to be the daughter of Molly Weasley.

**_~*~_**

****

_Virginia better has some food planned._

It was noontime, and Draco was almost dying of hunger. The reason was obvious; with Colette having breakfast next to him with her dainty ways of handling forks and knives, there was no way he could stuff food in his mouth without feeling coarse and clumsy. Draco had to admit that it was ironic. Back when he attended Hogwarts, his table etiquette was well-known among his fans and the Slytherins. He grew up with his mother's dinner parties, so of course he knew how to manipulate knives and forks. He'd always enjoyed comparing himself with the Weasleys, Crabbe, and Goyle, feeling superior.

But Colette somehow changed all that. She handled the cutleries in pretty much the same way, and never chewed with her mouth open, but Draco just felt like a Weasley or Crabbe beside her. Not to mention that it was downright uncomfortable with her around. There was absolutely no conversation whatsoever. Even with Narcissa Malfoy there had always been forced talk about how school was going, and Draco knew that his mother actually cared some, but Colette was just a block of ice.

The worst thing was that he never dared to reach out for the croissants.

He reread the note Ginny had sent him with the directions to her hotel. He was going to be early, but he was way too hungry to care. Draco would raid her place if he had to, just for something, anything to devour. Throwing on a cloak hurriedly, Draco Disapparated and Apparated in front of Ginny's hotel room. He looked around the place. The hotel wasn't very fancy. The paint on this floor was peeling. He snorted. He gave Ginny enough money to get a decent hotel, but he supposed she wouldn't be used to the finery.

_Ding dong!_ went the Muggle imitated doorbell.

_Just open the door. I am dying of hunger._ Draco stared at the door, willing it to disappear; Ginny was taking an awfully long time getting ready. One more second of waiting and Draco would barge in. No, he would Apparate in some supermarket and just charge the whole store onto his bank account. He would-

The door opened. A surprised Ginny poked her head out. "You're early," she said.

"I wasn't aware that I had to be on time," drawled Draco. Hungry or not, he had to do the Malfoy smirk before barging in. He was about to shout to Ginny, "FOOD!" when he stopped dead. He was facing the large living room, which Ginny had temporary made into a dining room. A huge table was in the middle of the room with at least ten plates of food, each of them smelling wonderfully.

He would've dove for the food if he were in his own house, but Draco was Draco. He had to acknowledge the little weasel before he finishes her lunch. He turned to face Ginny, and almost blushed at what he saw. Ginny must've been taking a shower when he came, because her long red hair was wet and limp, and she was in nothing but a bathrobe. "I greet you, Virginia," he said stupidly, averting his gaze back to the food.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're a whole hour early, Draco!" She followed his gaze to the food. "Keep off the lunch table, will you? I haven't finished cooking yet. Let me finish taking the shower." She pointed her wand at the table. "Nobody but the chef can take the charm off. Why don't you watch some TV?"

"Are you bossing me around?" Draco demanded.

"I'm not the one who's so eager that he had to come an hour early," was Ginny's retort as she went back to the bathroom. A moment later, the shower started again.

You'd think I offended her, Draco thought, snorting as he snapped on the TV to a French soap opera. He couldn't help listening to the running of the shower water. She's probably using that shampoo now, he thought. He tried not to think about what Ginny looked like in the shower.

**_~*~_**

****

To spite Draco, Ginny took extra long taking her shower. He had no idea that the spell she put on the food was a Warming Spell, so the food wouldn't get cold; and she could tell that he was extremely hungry. Ron would be proud of her.

Ginny actually thought it was pretty cute of Draco to act so hungry. He was completely adorable when he made for the food. _Who would've thought that this despicable Malfoy would have this side to him?_ Ginny thought in mock wonder as she put on a sweatshirt over a pair of jeans. She was not about to wear the dress she originally planned to wear. For some reason, she had the vague feeling that Draco had no table etiquette when he was ravenous for food.

She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror as she used a Hair-Drying Charm. Ginny decided that she looked acceptable, and in her mind she went over what she was going to do to him. Before she could plan out everything, however, she heard the clang of a cupboard.

_I think I should go out before he raids the place._

**_~*~_**

****

"Ahem."

_Uh-oh._ He was caught in mid-act, red handed, by Ginny. Draco turned around and crossed his arms over his chest as the hostess glared at him. "I was checking to see if your place is sanitary enough for me to be at," he said smoothly, arranging his facial muscles to disguise the embarrassment he felt.

Ginny's eyebrow was raised, and she wore an expression that said only too clearly that she didn't believe one word he was saying. Suddenly, a mischievous smile crept up her face. "In that case, I guess you aren't all that hungry," she said slowly. "I guess we can wait a couple more hours before we start-"

Draco glared at her. It was his famous death glare, and it worked. Ginny gestured toward the table. "It's all yours." She added wickedly, "You know, I didn't actually put a charm on it."

"You've got some nerve!" Draco said indignantly.

But the eagerness for the food fought off the vengeance. Draco sat himself down at the table and scanned the menu critically, but could find nothing wrong with anything. Everything looked and smelled delicious. It wasn't the fancy French food, just some homemade British cuisine mixed with Chinese and Japanese delicacies, but it would do for him. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself," said Ginny. "I'm going to cook a few more courses."

As soon as she left, Draco instantly reached for the plate of steaks with his hands, before realizing that he hadn't scrubbed them with soap yet. He went to the bathroom, washed them clean, and went back. But as soon as his hand neared enough to grab a steak, he remembered that it wasn't proper to use his hands. He grabbed a fork and violently put the steak on his plate. He was tempted to just eat it, but his manners wouldn't allow that. So, he was fumbling with his knife and fork to cut off a perfectly shaped piece of steak when Ginny returned with a dish of croissants and some butterbeer.

One look at him, and Ginny started to giggle. "Gee, how long does it take you to eat, normally?" she asked between laughter as she took a seat across from him.

Draco scowled. "I'm just exercising my wonderful table manners," he said. _Finally!_ he thought as he managed to rip a perfectly sized and shaped piece off. He didn't bother to chew it carefully like he was supposed to. He just swallowed the whole thing. Didn't his stomach have those enzymes to digest the food?

He looked to see Ginny's amused expression staring back at him as she just used her fingers to stuff food in her mouth. It seemed so much more satisfying and easier. _But I'm supposed to be the Malfoy here,_ Draco thought as his stomach growled audibly.

Ginny completely lost it. She laughed so hard that bits of food flew from her mouth and into Draco's neatly sleeked down hair. _What on earth is wrong with women?_ Draco thought irritably. When she finally calmed down, she said, "You know, you could just use your fingers."

Draco disgustedly cleaned himself. "I will not," he said. "I am eating the food the proper way. The Malfoy way."

Still chortling, Ginny used her wand and the forks and knives disappeared.

"Hey! What's that for!" demanded Draco. "You trying to starve me because I got better manners than you?"

Ginny didn't answer. She leaned over and placed Draco's fingers on the steak. It felt oily and oozy and dirty, but Draco wasn't aware of it. He was aware of how soft and gentle Ginny's rough fingers felt, and how adorable her chewed up fingernails seemed with food stuck under the nails. "How about you eat everything the Weasley way today?" she asked.

If it were any other time, Draco would've refused straight away, but seeing that his own health was at stake. "Fine," he said grudgingly, as if he were granting her a favor.

To show his point, he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, chewing it with his mouth open. He was flattered when Ginny grinned at him. "You're doing pretty well," she said.

_It is better to eat everything this way,_ Draco realized after more than two decades of cutting up everything and carefully placing them in his mouth with forks, and then chewing them slowly to "taste them better" with his mouth closed. He could just stuff the food down without worrying about all these. He enjoyed eating everything this way a lot more.

And the steak seemed much tastier than any food he's ever tasted, or perhaps it was just because he was incredibly hungry. Either way, he enjoyed the steak so much that he finished the whole plate. After that, he just threw all the etiquette to the back of his mind. Draco literally dove into the lunch table, eating everything to his heart's content. Well, he didn't pounce on the table and just stuffed everything in his mouth, but it was something close to that. His mother and fiancée would faint should they ever witness it.

Draco had never eaten anything this way before, although he'd always desired to. Sometimes, he'd take some candy his mother sent and eat them in secret without the proper manners, but the fear of getting caught always diminished the joy somewhat. It was much more satisfying when he know that he wouldn't be incriminated when he was found out. He knew that Ginny wouldn't punish him by denying him supper. _I should eat like this everyday,_ Draco decided, not realizing how comfortable Ginny had always made him feel.

"Does Colette starve you or something?" Ginny asked as she handed him a croissant, seeing him eyeing it greedily as he polished off the spareribs.

"More or less." Draco swallowed when he saw that bits of food were flying at Ginny, but she didn't seem to care. If it were Colette, she'd throw a fit and punch his nose a second time. "It's kind of hard to eat like this when someone is making sure that you eat everything the proper way." _Should I compliment her?_ "And your cooking isn't as distasteful as I'd thought."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Ginny with a grin. "I take it that you enjoy this lunch."

"I enjoyed the lunch. I did not enjoy you laughing at me."

"Well, honestly, if you're dying of hunger, you don't go around tampering with forks and knives when you can eat much better with your fingers. Why else did God make your hands with fingers?" Ginny asked, her brown eyes twinkling merrily.

Draco finished the croissant in two bites. _She does have a point,_ he thought. But suddenly he found himself a bit disappointed that once he marry Colette he would never get to eat like this again. She would have a heart attack and publicly humiliate him if she ever sees him eating like this. _'You could always marry Ginny,'_ a voice reminded him, and before Draco could revolt at the thought he felt Ginny's oily fingers on his shoulder. "Do you have an answer for me?" she asked softly.

"What answer?"

"If I were just as rich as Colette, would you pick me?"

Draco gave this question a deeper thought this time. "If you were just as rich as Colette," he said slowly, "then I would never get to eat with my fingers, now would I?"

**_~*~_**

****

Ginny hadn't expected such an answer. She expected something either mean or evasive. Not this.

"I guess you won't," she agreed. Then out of curiosity, "Did you actually enjoying eating with your fingers? I don't think they're all that clean and manicured now."

Indeed, they looked just like Ron's always looked like after he finished one of Mrs. Weasley's chocolate cakes. Perhaps even dirtier, seeing the way Draco had practically raped the food. _Talk about sanitary,_ Ginny thought, but she didn't actually mind. She was used to this with her brothers, after all, and in fact it actually flattered her that he liked his food to this degree.

"I wish you were richer, though," Draco suddenly said. Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "You would've been one of a kind. You're always so happy and nice, and you would be one of the few upper-class ladies with a daughter who's not a stiff robot."

"I would be if you marry me," joked Ginny.

His response caught her off guard. He pulled her closer to him and put his food stained hands on the back of her neck. Ginny was surprised at the unfamiliar expression in his eyes. It could almost be called wistful. Without another word, he bent down and initiated the kiss.

Ginny's eyeballs nearly popped out from the surprise. It had always been her initiating it, but now here he was, kissing her with all his might, his oily lips pressed against hers, yet she felt no revulsion. It was just like watching Harry finish up a jam tart and turning into a Big Bird back in her sixth year, and she thought she wouldn't mind kissing his beak, dripping with jelly. Same thing as now. She wouldn't mind if bugs were crawling on his lips—actually, she would, but that wasn't the point she was trying to make.

She kissed him back with all her might, her arms tightly around him. He wasn't at all like the Harry she'd always loved, but in other ways he was like him as well. It was just like her favorite dreams, when Harry came and told her he loved her. Ginny was in paradise. Her lips opened up to his tongue, and let his explore hers as hers did the same to him. She barely worried whether people would burst in on them as Draco pushed her back into the table. He released her lips enough to say, "I wish Colette could kiss like you" before both of them just let themselves loose in the sensation they had never felt with anyone else.

Draco pushed her back into the table harder, running his hands through her red hair. Ginny sighed against his lips. It felt nice. She didn't want to disturb the sleek look of his own hair, so she just concentrated on counting the grains of rice on his forehead. He could be a sloppy eater. She was also aware that they were probably trading germs at the same time, the food in each's mouth taking a trip to the other. But it was one of those times that manners barely mattered, wasn't it?

The table, not able to support all the weight, collapsed—after all, Ginny did transform it from a pillow—and the butterbeer spilled everywhere, including Draco's expensive robes. However, neither let go of each other as they fell together into the food, and both started to laugh.

**_~*~_**

****

Wizarding pictures could be treated as a Muggle tape, if only one knows how to use it.

Colette knew. Colette knew a lot more than most people give her credit for. Her hands trembled with anger as she looked at the picture Jacques took. It was a complete record of what Draco and that Virginia did from the moment he entered her hotel room till the moment he left, after the kissing, after a bit of small talk about their childhood, a smile on his face. A smile he'd never bothered to give her. He even kissed that redhead goodbye on the cheek, although it seemed to be more of a joke. Colette ripped up the pieces, making sure that the heads of both Draco and Virginia were amputated from their picture bodies.

She stood up. It was time to take matter into her own hands. If she had to, she'd give up Draco for her own feminine pride. She had connections.

The room she was in seemed to be rather innocuous at a first glance. It was lavishly furnished, of course, but nobody would think that in this room alone there were five secret passages. Colette's grandparents had been the designers of Beauxbatons, experts at secret tunnels. They were also powerful mages. Powerful beyond comparison. Not even Dumbledore could match up to them, if they hadn't died before the rise of Voldemort.

Colette tapped the armchair she was sitting in. It unfolded itself and rearranged itself as a door. The same color and texture as the armchair. She opened the door and descended the marble staircase that appeared till she was in a stone chamber. The three walls of the chamber were made out of stone. Directly in front of her was a huge fireplace with serpents carved all around. On one side was a tea set, and the other was a doll-world. Both dark objects, of course. Colette went toward the fireplace and stroked the largest serpent with her only nail that was polished green. The nail polish was made especially for this purpose. The serpent opened its mouth and red powder came out.

If Harry Potter had been here, he would recognize this powder as a new creation of Voldemort's back in his dark reign, the new way of Summoning Death Eaters, even the ones unwilling to Disapparate.

"There are still Death Eaters leftover in Britain, who'd love a piece of my dear fiancé, Draco Malfoy." Colette laughed. "Did he think that I really know not his true identity?" Clapping her hands, green flames arose in the fireplace, and she threw the powder in. Before long, ten former Death Eaters appeared.

The fourth wall of the chamber appeared, blocking off the exit. In the darkness of the room, Colette's blue eyes shone darkly, meeting the frightened twenty eyes that stared at her. "Mistress Colette?" one of them gasped, as Colette pulled off her outer garment to reveal her upper arm.

The Dark Mark gleamed.

**A/N: **Hope the chapter's worth the wait and somewhat acceptable and that you like it—or more!

Oui mademoiselle-yes, miss

Kay, review now!

**~Katrina**

**Thank you immensely:**

**sakurantokyo-**I will, no worries. **MelissaAdams-**a bridge? Hmm, I'll try for a more painful death... **Cay-**this is a D/G, so Ginny will love him. You'll see, I promise. **Angel In Waiting-**wow, I'm so honored. Thanks very much! **Enter The Red Age-**I read the newest one, I forgot the name, you know, not the Seven Deadly Sins, but the other one. Doesn't matter. I'll read the other one too. Thanks! I'm glad you liked my Titanic metaphor. **xo-roxynsyncgrl-ox-**you're right! There won't be any more café scenes. I'm sick of them myself, lol. Colette did find out, as you see… **SeZzA-**thanks! And your fic is wonderful too! **Sharlene-**yup. But you'll have to wait till near the end, but I swear there will be D/G in every chapter as long as I can pull it off. **FieryWildChild-**well, Colette did something first…Draco's job is to fall in love, after all! ^^ **Crystal-**aww thanks for being one of my most loyal reviewers! **Jocelyn Padoga-**thanks! Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't go to the boards more often. I'll try to post as soon as I figure out what's going on. **Gabie-**thank you! I really try to update soon! **meLisSa-**thank you! Formerly I was a little depressed because of a boy, but now I'm okay, and this fic, esp. the reviews, helped! **London-**I'm really flattered you think so highly of my fic. I'm so happy! *crying* Hope I won't disappoint! **Baby-**thanks, that's so sweet. **CrazyAboutDraco-**English isn't my first language either. Yours is fine. Really. Molly? Well…not directly, but some part. *nods* **Blue eyes-**you got it! =) **frananddragon-**thank you, esp. that you're risking your life to write this review! **tricklingdust-**I'm really sorry. Your review must've been transferred to another page. Really, really sorry. **Honeybear005-**I will! **Magic Girl2-**mm, well, now that Colette's a DE, would you want her to get half of our dearie Draco's money? ^^ **xangelcrisisx-**thank you, and yupyup something hot is going on between Draco and Gin. **Ditzy Spacecadets-**I didn't forget you this time either! =D **Lady Eros-**I will! **Xue Long-**thank you. **Pixie-**interesting guess, I actually never thought of it before, but I'm afraid that mine will be a bit different, no offense. All I can say that there is only one wedding, the one between Draco and Ginny. You'll see. Thanks for reviewing. **blythe-**actually, those French were by another reviewer. Thanks for your help. I'll be revising all the French after I finish the fic. **Adria-**I found out that the plot is a tad overused after uploading the first chapter, so no insult taken, and in fact I'm really flattered that you found so many things in my fic. I felt so warm when I was reading it. **azngtpai-**lol! Thanks. **Serpentine Jeni-**Draccie has feelings too. ;P **lily-**wow! I never thought of it this way. No, Ginny won't die! I promise, I swear my neck on it! **Sakura1287-**I agree. Thanks, I think I'm fixing Chap 6 once I finish the fic. **skyttles-**I wanted to, but then the chapter will be too long, and then I won't be able to get Colette's D.E. thing in. **miao-miao-**of course I will! **Ginny001-**aww thanks! Don't worry, I promise you won't spontaneously combust anytime soon. =D **goldenstar555-**thanks! That actually came out of nowhere, but it works. **OpalKoboi-***blushes* thanks! **S A K U R A-**now you find out! **IAmVulcanLady-**yeah, I heard about it too, in French when my classmates were making of the poor ole teacher. Thanks for adding me to your favorites and liking my story. **daisy-**thanks! **Jaded*Secrets-**thank you! **SamiJo-**I'm glad! **Tempest in a Teacup-**yeah, you like it!****

**BTW, sorry to everyone I missed all these last chapters! The reviews sometimes disappear and reappear somewhere else…**

Do not take it against you if I didn't reply to your review. I'll add you when I revise chapters, if you wish I'll email you specially! Same thing with mail updates. I love all of you guys and no offense!


	8. Start of a Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot.

**A/N:** I HATE DOUBLE-CROSSING "FRIENDS"! CONFIDE TO THEM AND SOMEHOW-

Cough. I'm actually apologizing for the late update. I'm really, really sorry, but I felt really uninspired and really tired and really laden with homework. Your reviews really kept me up. Chapter seven is the best reviewed chapter yet and I'm eternally grateful to all of you.

Here you go! The first action chapter. (Which I probably screwed…)

**Bride of a Dragon**

By: Katrina

Start of a Storm 

Moonlight filtrated through the curtained windows onto Ginny's bed, where she was sitting with her legs crossed, leaning against the wall with a grin on her face. She hadn't expected the lunch to have gone so well; then again, she didn't quite expect Draco to actually eat with his fingers right there in front of her. And she didn't expect him to actually…well, _laugh_ after they collapsed into a heap of food. And when Ginny cleaned him up before he left with apologies rambling out of her, he was in a cheery mood.

Before, after Ginny's first real meeting with Draco, in which he insulted both Harry and her family in that bookshop, she had always compared him and Harry Potter and came with the conclusion that they were from two different worlds. Really, those two were completely different people. Harry was sweet and caring, while Draco was snobby and intolerable. He certainly didn't make her feel better about her Valentine in her first year, and in subsequent years he'd always made sure to insult her family in front of her. Those were times when Ginny was glad that she liked Harry instead of him. Yet now, when Draco was laughing, she thought she could detect a bit of Harry in him, and Draco also had something that Harry didn't have, something that attracted her. Ginny wasn't sure of what it was exactly. Perhaps his recklessness or his conceitedness? Ginny couldn't imagine herself and Harry bickering, but she could imagine her and Draco bickering as a cranky old couple. Which she would actually enjoy, in fact.

Ginny fingered the necklace around her neck lovingly, tracing her fingertips on the delicate dragon pendant. She was looking forward to seeing Draco tomorrow, for some reason. _Well, he is a fun person to laugh at,_ she decided, pulling the blankets over her. She was about to close her eyes when something peculiar happened.

The necklace gleamed.

Ginny sat up with a start. The necklace had never gleamed in her six years of wearing it. Well, sure, it reflected light under sunlight, and sometimes if she turned it over under the lamp it would gleam, but never like this. Besides the fact that the moon was currently masked by the night clouds, the dragon was glowing _green_. Ginny stared at it for a moment. After a few more seconds of glowing, it faded away slowly. _What was that about?_ Ginny wanted to know as she lied down for a second time. She shrugged to herself. _It is a Malfoy item, and you can always expect cocky things from those things._ She remembered her mother telling her about Narcissa's earrings, which supposedly could sing French opera songs. So there really wasn't anything too weird about a gleaming-green necklace, right?

Yet she still felt some uneasiness, not aware of the approaching danger, nor the fact that at the same time, Draco was just awakened by the same feeling of uneasiness.

**_~*~_**

_Something's very wrong._ Draco's eyes sprang open, staring into the darkness of his chamber. _Something's very wrong indeed._

He had been dreaming about the lunch he and Ginny had earlier, in which they were laughing over the stupid antics they were doing, but just as Ginny and him leaned toward each other for a kiss, something cold surged through his body, waking him up immediately.

And Draco knew that it wasn't just some night shivers.

The Malfoys had very intuitive senses. Most people don't believe in the sixth sense, unless you count the fact that some people could feel the sensation of people being in the same room as them. But the Malfoys had a different kind. They could tell if something bad was going to happen. At least, that was what Lucius and Narcissa had claimed to him. Draco had to admit that his parents are intuitive; his father could tell that Voldemort was coming back at the start of the fourth year, and could tell that when Voldemort was going to meet his downfall, while his mother sensed the death of her parents and predicted who would win each year's Magical Makeup Masquerade. But Draco never thought that he had any. In fact, he'd always dismissed his parents as Trelawney the second's', except with more luck.

However…now…Draco had the most acute sensation that somebody who didn't belong was in his mansion.

_Calm down, Draco. The Augustus Mansion is very well protected by charms, including the Apparition Blocker. You have house-elves and butlers and maids who're sleeping in the lower floors, easily awakened by the faintest noises, and you have bodyguards._

Draco snorted at the last one. His bodyguards were probably in some French tavern with those pretty French witches.

Yet the point was, the Mansion was too well-protected for anyone to just break in. Unless they know the place very well…

Or…

Colette had told him that the mansion he bought was full of secret traps and chambers, complete with loads of tunnels. Her grandparents had allegedly been experts of such things, she'd mentioned once. _'And we French witches and wizards are known for houses full of surprises,'_ she'd once announced smugly. After her first tour of the Augustus Mansion, she'd told Draco that within its ten floors, there were many secret stairways and chambers yet to be discovered. Along with her, Draco had discovered a few, all leading out into either the front garden or the back hills. And since neither his garden nor the back hills were protected by the charms…an intruder who's also an expert at these sorts of things could enter.

_But why would they need to?_ Draco demanded. _Isn't it easier if they just kidnap me and demand for some ransom?_

"It's just your paranoia," he said aloud to himself. "You're just too accustomed to the silence and you're imagining weird things." _Ha! Since when do I actually imagine?_ "Go and read a book."

Draco took his own advice. He got off the bed, picked the fattest volume off his bookshelf, and settled by his study table to read. He hadn't gotten past the title page when something caught his ear. His whole body stiffened as the same sound came again.

_Creak._

It was very faint, but it was most definitely there. Draco took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He wasn't usually scared. He _shouldn't_ be scared. But he was. He grabbed his wand, clutching it tightly, and lit up his whole chamber, his body rigid with apprehension, while mentally reviewing the whole outlook of the mansion.

The chamber he was in, the Master Chamber, is in the heart of the mansion, the largest chamber. It's on the fifth floor with ten different staircases leading to the adjacent rooms. To get into his room, however, one needs both ten keys and a password. The keys must be fitted into the ten locks in a special order, and the password must be uttered in a special way. Well protected. There was a balcony in which a thicket of trees surrounded it. It was also protected from there. On either side of the chamber, there were mazes of rooms. One could easily get lost just on this floor. There were also trick staircases and made up floors to lure off possible intruders.

It wasn't easy to rob him.

Normally, therefore, Draco wouldn't have been so scared.

But the creaks. His whole mansion was made of either some sturdy magical material he could not name or marble. All ten staircases leading to his chamber were marble.

And marbles do not creak.

The only things that creak in his house, that _can_ creak in his house, are the furniture, which hopefully do not move, or the secret staircases.

Considering the circumstances, it was the secret staircases.

And why would anyone bother to use the secret staircases?

In fact, how would anyone even _know_ to use the secret staircases?

Draco had a bad feeling about this.

He went over to the fireplace, about to throw in some Floo powder to get his bodyguards, when he remembered another safety precaution Colette had advised him to take.

The Floo network is closed at nights.

_Damn her and her cautiousness!_ Draco thought, annoyed. _I'm literally stuck here. Where on earth are my house-elves and the other idiots when I NEED them?_

He hoped they weren't killed already.

As he contemplated on what to do, there was a deafening blast that came from the large front door. Draco instinctively ran over to the window and looked down at the garden. Where the many varieties of flowers and the large fountain should be, there was only a pile of blackened rubble.

Burned in such a way that the ashes form a Dark Mark.

And ten, tall figures cloaked in black.

Death Eaters.

Draco nearly collapsed. He wasn't exactly popular with the Death Eaters. Ever since the untimely departure of his father, the remaining Death Eaters hadn't been charmed. Lord Voldemort had been extremely abusive, thinking they were also traitors like Lucius had been, and the Ministry had not been lenient either. Draco knew those last ten well. The only reason they stayed out of Azkaban was because of the fact that they had been well tortured and thus let off after they managed to get out of St. Mungo's, sane.

With the death of both his parents, Draco knew that he was the scapegoat.

And he knew that whatever should befall him was not going to be pretty.

How did they know where to find him?

Draco gritted his teeth as the obvious answer surfaced.

_Damn you, Virginia!_ All the former sweet thoughts he had of Ginny Weasley disappeared to be replaced by cold fury. She had _told_, after all. He had upheld his end of the deal but she…the traitor! Draco clutched his fists in anger. He was going to give that girl a piece of his mind.

_I must stay alive._

Draco looked around the room helplessly. Large as the room was, he didn't know one secret tunnel that was in the room. He didn't dare to go out to any of the ones Colette showed him; the Death Eaters would find him way too easy then; all of the other ones were on the ground floor. He needed to find one in this room that would lead somewhere else. He looked at the bed. The bookshelf. The table. The chandelier. The bookshelf…. "_Venius!_" he called softly, pointing his wand at the books. All of them flew off the shelves and landed quietly on his bed. He tapped the bookshelf with his wand, wondering if there was some tunnel behind it. That was the way it was in movies, wasn't it?

_Wasn't it?_

Apparently, not in this case. The bookshelf remained immobile. The wall it leaned against sounded solid instead of hollow, diminishing any chance of having a secret passage behind it. Draco bit back a shriek of frustration. _Keep cool._ "_Wingardium leviosa!_" he whispered, pointing his wand at the bed and the books. It lifted up. He looked closely to see if there was a trapdoor.

No such thing.

Draco tried the same thing with the table. The desk. Even the chandelier.

He did everything Colette did to find the secret tunnels.

But he could find none.

By this time, he could almost hear the dull _thuds_ of the Death Eaters climbing up the marble staircase. Even with the ten keys and the password, he had a bad feeling that somehow, they were going to find a way into his room. Dark magic, after all, could overcome such petty protections. With a flick of his wand, he moved all the furniture in the chamber to obstruct all the possible entrances into the room.

Upon doing so, he realized one place he'd overlooked.

The balcony.

Draco slipped into the balcony. The moon was thankfully up, providing some feeble light. The plants surrounded the possible way down the balcony snugly. Draco knew that there was no way he could blast those plants away. The former _creaks_ he heard could be heard again.

Louder.

Closer.

Draco didn't know what to do. He looked around the balcony and saw something.

One of the curling plants seemed to be a fainter color than the others.

Hope filling him quickly, Draco touched the plant with his wand cautiously.

It wasn't a plant. It was a replica made by some special kind of green marble.

And as soon as he touched it, the part of the ground of the balcony disappeared.

To be replaced by a dark hole with what seemed to be a makeshift ladder leading into it.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Never mind where this place leads. He could positively hear the Death Eaters outside his chamber's door, muttering dark spells to get it to open. Thank God he wouldn't be there to witness that. He steadied himself and started to descend the ladder. As soon as he was fully in, the ground sealed itself back up again.

He was in complete darkness.

_"Lumos!"_ Draco whispered, looking around the place he was in. It was a tunnel, all right. He climbed down quickly and was relieved to have touched upon solid ground again. There was only one way to go: forward.

And he did the only logical thing to do.

He ran.

Draco had never run before. It was either flying on a broomstick or a carriage similar to that of the Beauxbatons or some kind of a magical transportation. Or, he just walked. Dignified. But now, in his slippers, heavy dark silk nightshirt, and thin pajama pants, he was running faster than he could've possibly thought himself capable. Draco was running with all his might. Within a minute of such strenuous exercise he was about to collapse, but something kept him running. He hadn't been a Quidditch player for nothing; his endurance was still fine after nearly a decade of not playing Quidditch.

The passage sloped down steadily. The floor was paved with marble. Draco was sure that it led somewhere down to the garden. Well, it doesn't matter. He would Apparate. He would try to find his bodyguards in those bars and fire them off right then and there.

And his house-elves and maids and butlers. Everybody who was supposed to protect him.

Finally, he reached somewhere. It was a door. Draco collapsed heavily on the floor, closing his hands on the doorknob. It was locked. He was about to yell _Alohomora_ except someone on the other side spoke up.

"Think he's really gonna come out this way?"

It was Benson, one of his father's colleagues.

A Death Eater, in other words.

"Yes," someone else replied. It was Nott. "I think I just heard someone inside."

_This is not good._

"So it's that Malfoy git, isn't it?"

"Good thing the Mistress thought of it to have us guard over here."

There must be at least three or four there, guarding the exit, just waiting for him to come out so he would be caught. Draco cursed whoever the Mistress was. He tried to steady himself up and perhaps run the other way, but it was too late.

"_Alohomora!_" a Death Eater from the other side shouted.

Draco groaned. _I'm going to Apparate. _He didn't care that he might still be in the vicinity of the mansion and that the Apparition might go wrong. _So what if I Splinch? At least half of me will still be alive._ He closed his eyes and Apparated to the first place he thought to go.

Ginny's hotel.

**_~*~_**

****

_"Harry?"_

_It was the dream she had ever since she first met him…always of him holding her tenderly, although they stopped after Hermione married him. …yet…as she looked up into his eyes…she realized that it wasn't Harry she was embracing._

_No, it was someone else. Someone whom she was equally glad to see. Silvery hair instead of dark. Silvery eyes instead of Harry's emerald ones._

_"Draco…?"_

_"Yes…Ginny…it's me…"_

_She felt his breath on her face…she could smell his cologne as he slipped his hands into her shirt…_

_"Draco…"_

_He responded with a kiss, trailing down as her shirt fell._

_"Draco…"_

_Her arms around tightly around him now…_

_Silence. The fingers had suddenly become cold…yet familiar…_

_"Virginia…it's me…"_

_The voice…_

_"Remember me…?"_

_Oh God…pull away…pull away…_

_"Open your eyes…"_

_"NOOO!"_

Ginny fell out of the bed, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her forehead. What had begun as a sweet dream with Harry transforming into Draco had turned into a nightmare.

With Tom.

She hadn't had this nightmare for a long time. Not since Harry defeated Voldemort. Sometimes, Ginny was even able to forget that during her first year, she had been a pawn of Tom's. That Tom had been in her body, trying to kill off the Muggle-born students. Including Hermione.

But now she had it again.

Just as frightening real and scary as it had when she was eleven.

And it wasn't good.

Ginny shivered in spite of the sweat, drawing her legs to her chest. She knew that Tom, or Voldemort, was gone for good now, but still a part of her react whenever a feeling of evil and darkness was near. Whenever Tom appeared in her dream during Voldemort's second reign, it was when somebody was murdered brutally, or when the Death Eaters had won an important battle. Or when a Dark Mark was floating above a building Ginny had known and loved.

It was always an omen that something horrible _had_ happened.

Tom's former presence in her linked her to Voldemort in the same way Harry's scar linked him to the same dark wizard. But according to Harry, his scar stopped aching after he defeated Voldemort.

Just like Ginny stopped having those nightmares.

So what did this mean?

There is no chance of another dark wizard, could there?

Or any evil happenings?

"Of course not," Ginny answered the question quickly. "Are you doubting Harry's abilities? All the Death Eaters are gone…in Azkaban…. It's just jitters, I bet. You aren't used to sleeping in a place by yourself. You've always had Molly to sleep with you…that's it. Maybe you should visit Molly sometime next week and then Apparate back…"

A shadow passed over the window.

And it wasn't the trick of the light.

Ginny's eyes widened and she hurried over to the window, not knowing what she was expecting to see. _It was probably a bird,_ she thought, although really, it felt more like a person…climbing on the building perhaps…? And why was she having this acute impression that someone was watching her?

_Stop it! Stop it! Stop being so paranoid!_

Ginny paced around the room restlessly, her whole body stiff with alertness.

There was a knock at the door, startling Ginny.__

Ginny dashed over to the bed and grabbed her wand, clutching it tightly in front of her. _"Lumos!"_ she whispered, as she edged closer and closer to the door. "Who is this?" she asked.

Nobody answered. But someone had to be outside. "Who is this?"

Still nobody answered. Ginny panicked. _It's probably Hermione…._ But Hermione doesn't even know where Ginny was! Ginny quickly went over a list of possible curses in her mind. _I'll Disapparate if something bad happens…it's probably just a hotel thief…you've heard about them…_

But the ones she heard about were Muggle ones.

She didn't know what magical ones do to a single woman in an empty room.

And Ginny didn't have any time to ponder about this, for the door blasted open, incinerated to ashes within moments.

There entered Draco Malfoy.

**_~*~_**

****

"D-_draco?_"

Draco had to admit that he was surprised to see Ginny with a pale face, pointing her wand at him with a quivering hand.

_She's probably expecting me to be killed by the Death Eaters already,_ he reminded himself darkly.

But she didn't look like someone who had just backstabbed him. She looked more or less like a victim herself. Her red hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat, the rest hanging down limply down her back. Her nightdress seemed crumpled, as if there had been a struggle, and she was panting, as if she had been scared.

Draco decided that Virginia Weasley was a better actor than he had given her credit for.

The two faced each other for a moment before Ginny spoke up. "Draco?" she said incredulously. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night, scaring me out of my wits like this?"

"You should know, shouldn't you?" Draco made sure that his voice was cold and calculated.

"I should?" Ginny gave a laugh of disbelief.

"Yes, you should, you double-crossing weasel!" hissed Draco, edging closer and closer to her. "Stop pretending that you don't know."

Ginny gave a sputter of impatience. "It's not hard, because I _don't_."

Draco snorted loudly and obviously. "Must I actually spell it out for you what's wrong?"

Ginny crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "That _would_ be helpful."

Draco was getting frustrated. Who could've ever guessed that Weasleys could be so annoying? So sly and dishonest, all of a sudden? If he didn't know better, he would've thought that Ginny really did not know. "Well, I remember that someone placed a bet with me, saying that if I don't go along with it, she would blackmail me by telling the Death Eaters my whereabouts."

"Yes, that happen to be me," Ginny admitted sarcastically.

"So what do you know? I go along with the bet, honoring my side of the deal, allowing myself to go on those stupid dates with you…and get accosted by the Death Eaters you've decided to tell anyway!"

"_What?_"

"Enough acting! Just because you're losing the bet, Potter and Weasel advise you to play it dirty? Well, I'm _sorry_ that they aren't as fulfilled as me. I've never done anything to them, all right? Can't you just leave my life along? What, just had to ruin everything I've worked so hard to build because I don't want to have sex with you? You just _had_ to tell the Death Eaters to kill me?"

Ginny's face revealed no indication that she knows what he was ranting about, but she looked highly affronted at his accusations. "Aren't you getting far-fetched here?"

"_You_ are."

"Why would I actually tell the Death Eaters where you are? I don't even know who the heck they are, first of all! And I'm actually winning the bet. _I_ don't resort to lowly tricks when I'm losing, like a certain Slytherin I happen to know!"

"Winning my ass!"

"Be like that. Why would I tell them to finish you off if I still need you and your money to support my daughter and me?"

"Well then, I suppose that the Death Eaters in my mansion are just illusions, then!"

Draco and Ginny would've carried on more, except at that time there was a low cackle from the staircase, followed by rapid footsteps.

Ominous footsteps.

**_~*~_**

_The shadow you saw!_ Ginny suddenly remembered.

She grabbed Draco and pulled him inside. "_Reparo!_" she whispered, watching the door resurrecting itself. When she was sure that the door was solidly between her and whoever the people were, she turned to Draco, eyes narrowed. "Draco, are you sure that _you_ aren't the one who happened to, um, slip that Ginny Weasley is here in some French hotel?"

Draco wasn't listening. His face pale, he said in a shaking tone, "That's…that's the neighbors, right?" He sounded like he didn't want to know otherwise. Neither did Ginny. "That's just the neighbors…complaining…right?"

"The rooms are Soundproof."

Ginny realized fully what she was talking about, and slowly began to link everything up. Death Eaters…Draco mentioned Death Eaters…Draco wearing his night garments when the Malfoys are known for fancy dressing…his hair disheveled…obviously he didn't plan to come here to have tea…the shadow she had seen…the cackles…cold…the ominous footsteps…her dream. She turned to Draco with desperate eyes. "Please don't tell me that those footsteps can possibly belong to Death Eaters," she pleaded.

"You really didn't give me away?"

Ginny shook her head. "I need you alive to marry me," she whispered. The joke sounded out of place in a situation like this, but she was glad that Draco's gray eyes softened slightly before hardening again.

"Then we're in trouble," he said, pulling on her hand to get away from the door.

"Should we…Disapparate?" Ginny suggested timidly.

"To where?" Draco asked. "I don't know any place that's safe and open to Apparition at this hour."

Ginny didn't know, and if she did it was too late. Both she and Draco were aware of other presences outside the door. They backed away slowly till they were leaning against the window. The moon came out just as the door blasted open, revealing ten masked and cloaked figures, all of them pointing their wands at Draco and Ginny.****

**A/N: **Cliffie! Hah hah! Don't worry. The next chapter will be up within two weeks. I'm hurrying to finish this. Oh yes, many questions will be answered, and many questions raised. If you're wondering about the necklace…the gleaming isn't just for decoration, I'll tell you that much! You'll see in the next one. Can I have your reviews now? =)

**~Katrina**

**Thank you immensely:**

**Angelic-pen-**of course I'll update to hear more flatteries! ;P **enoimreh-**yes, Harry and Hermione are married, but Ginny still had feelings for him, so she thinks she still loves Harry while she's moved on to Draco. You'll see. **Anon-e-mouse-**wow! I'm like feeling so special now. Of course you'll be added to the mailing list. =D **S A K U R A-**thanks, and see I updated. **Raven-**I'm glad. Very glad in fact. **Sayo-**now it isn't only seduction. It'll be a bit more. **chubs-**hey I didn't have cliffies for a while! ^^ **Gabie-**thanks! Now I can torture Colette without feeling unethical. **MelissaAdams-**thank you so much! Well I'll be sure to let dear Colette die painfully. **Jade*Secrets-**aww thanks. I did spend a bit more time on this chapter though, but mainly I guess it's luck. ^^ **SugarGirl-**hehe bitch and a bit more—bitchy witch! Hey kinda rhymes. **IAmVulcanLady-**aren't you so  lucky! I wish my French teacher is just a bit brighter. **Turquoisetears-**well…Draco needs to get dirty sometimes. =P **miao-miao-**you're welcome and thanks. **melzie-**really? Thank you. **TickleBoom76m-**yeah, Colette's going to do something all right…*mysterious* **Tempest in a Teacup-**yup yup. I hate when I have to worry about my elbows tucked in when I eat my favorite food…like steak! **Crystal-**thank you very much! **OpalKoboi-**thanks, and yeah, I email everyone who reviews whether they like it or not. *evil cackles* **NiMiBabe-**really? Wow, I'm so proud. Don't I sound so conceited? **Magic Girl2-***nod* Hell and a bit more. **Stephi-**now you got it. ;) **Jenn-**you'll see. Of course Draco won't die… exactly… **Nyah-**thanks! I'll continue for all my wonderful readers. **goldenstar555-**don't worry, I'll! Oh, Gin's gonna marry Draco all right *points to title* =P **London-**I'll try not to. **Travelgirl-**thanks. I guess I did get a little carried away. But hey, it's not as gruesome as it seems… **frananddragon-**hey I can have fun with JK's characters…don't worry, there won't be such scenes in the future. They'll be a lot more civilized. **Xangelcrisisx-**thank you. 'course I'll write more for you guys. **tricklingdust-**yup. You'll find out more about her too in later chapters. **Imagine-**I'm really pleasantly flattered I'm being added to your Author Alert thingy! *lightheaded* And wow the first in your favorites! *grins* **August-**bows… **Enter the Red Age-**Molly's staying with Harry and Hermione. Well, her full name is Narcissa Molly, because I'm too unoriginal to think of something else, and besides, Ginny still loves Molly (her mom)—it is kinda her own fault, right? **PhoenixRae-**aww thanks! Did I tell you I love your Defense Against You? **Shivering Angel-**really? Thanks! **depth-**you'll see…you'll see… **SamiJo-**I know! I'll never break em up, no worries. **lily-**I can't answer that, but Draco will know that Colette's a DE soon enough… **AnnieHalcock-**that's the problem with Draco-slow! *grins* **KeeperofTheMoon-**ooh thank you! **Lady Eros-**I'm really happy you think so! **Misaster-**hey! That's not a bad cliffie…*innocent* **Ginny001-**lol! Draco is so mine! ^^ **Missy-**thanks! =) **Rosandra May-**ooh thanks! **Cytheria-**thank you! **Sakura1287-**no, I won't let Colette hurt little Molly. Don't worry! Hehe and Draco will have a sense of humor once Ginny gets through with him! **Vld-**wow thanks! I'll be changing all the French phrases soon. Tell me if you spot any mistake… **Genny-**don't worry! Happy ending I promise!** Crystal Lily-**sorry it took so long. *hides* **Cay-**yes. You'll know more about her later. I promise. **Angel in Waiting-**thanks and you're very welcome! **MLP-**here you go! **estee-**oops on that. But I'm a diehard H/Hr. Sorry! But it's a D/G, so there won't be that much H/Hr. **frozen-n-tym-**thanks! **Nolaiel the Half-Elven-**thanks! 

Okay: I KNOW I missed someone…or some-two? (or more) on my mailing list and my thank-you-section. Please, I'm sorry (in advance) and tell me! I really don't feel like myself these days…so you know…yeah…excuses! ^^


	9. Not the Best Place To Be

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot.

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is a quick update, no? or at least quicker? I said _within_ two weeks, and since it's my spring break voila! Here you guys go!

**Bride of a Dragon**

By: Katrina

Not the Best Place to Be 

Instinctively, Draco stepped in front of Ginny, shielding her from the Death Eaters.

Later, he wasn't sure of why or how exactly he managed that feat. Granted, Draco was not brave. Not brave at all. He was no Gryffindor. Fear was not an alien emotion to him, much as he tried to convey the opposite. Yet there he was, not only facing the ten deadly wands that might shoot out the fatal green lights, but also protecting Ginny from them. Was it because he felt guilty that he dragged her into this? Was it because he felt pity for her, seeing how she'd tensed up upon seeing them? After all, Ginny had never really been in such close contacts with them before. Or was it because of the fact that he didn't want Ginny to die?

Draco didn't have long to ponder on this. He and Ginny were still in a critical situation, after all. The Death Eaters seemed to be surprised by his random act of courage, because the leader backed away ever so slightly and everybody else lowered his wand, although not low enough to be able for him and Ginny to evade any curses. He could feel Ginny moving closer to him, because he felt the same warm and tingly feeling he always felt when Ginny was close. He tried not to concentrate.

The two sides were silent for a long time. In Draco's mind, he went over a list of places he and Ginny could Apparate to. All he needed to do was to take Ginny's hand and Apparate her along. But to where? Most of the "safe" places are either Apparition-Blocked at this hour or across the British Isle. He didn't think that Ginny was up to Apparating internationally, not to mention it was illegal.

"So, Malfoy." Finally, Benson spoke up. "What a pleasant surprise to find you here instead of in, say, Azkaban like the rest of us?"

"You aren't," Draco said pointedly.

"We would've," said another Death Eater. Draco couldn't place the name, and he didn't think it was worth the bother. "We would've been Kissed had we not been tortured by our master first."

"Whoa, watch the terminology here." Draco's lips curved up into a smirk. "_Our_ master? I'm afraid I don't know of one person that we both call 'master'. And let's look at this more carefully, shall we? You are jealous because I'm prospering away in France while you lot are too dumb to run away. And let's look at this another way. _I_'m not the one who betrayed you. My father did. And mind you, he was killed by some French Auror as well. How about I invite you to a French restaurant tomorrow and let's reminisce about my father?"

The dumbfounded expressions on the Death Eaters revealed that they did not have a sense of humor. "That's not how we work," one finally said. "You and the girl are coming with us to meet with our-"

Draco never got to hear him finish his sentence, for at that moment, Ginny grabbed his hand and both of them disappeared with a _pop_.

**_~*~_**

****

Ginny wasn't sure of what happened herself. One minute, she was hiding behind Draco, and the next moment, both he and her were in this weird sort of plant, probably from a garden she couldn't recognize. But one thing was certain, and that was that the necklace had something to do with it.

Draco swore next to her, having apparently hit his head, and sat up, rubbing his head gingerly as he squinted at her through the darkness. No Death Eater seemed to be after them, which was a relief. But…

"Where are we?" they asked each other at the exact same time, and then…

"I don't know."

This brought some déjà vu for Ginny. Hadn't they said the same thing that day six years ago? But it was not time to dwell on the past memories. Now that they seemed to be safe, they need to figure out a way to get back to England. Ginny always felt so much safer when her friends and brother are around. Draco had stood up, and grudgingly held out a hand to help her. Surprised by this kind gesture, Ginny took it.

"Um, let's look around, shall we?" suggested Ginny, whispering _lumos_ to her wand so she could light everything up.

It was most definitely a garden. A very exotic one at that. Plants Ginny had never dreamt of seeing scattered all around her. There was a huge fountain pouring out pearls and silver chains to her right, and to her left there seemed to be a little shack for one to rest. A shack was not the word to describe it, for it was furnished so richly that it could be considered a mini-castle. Draco sucked in a breath beside her. "I don't believe it," he said, his voice a bit hoarse from the surprise.

"Believe what?" Ginny asked curiously. "The fountain? The shack? The plants?"

"No. Not that. This whole place. I've been here before." Draco shook his head. "Correction: I practically own this place."

Ginny frowned. "Is this your mansion?" she asked.

"No, but it's Colette's. We're in Colette's favorite garden, the one she nicknamed the Moon Garden, or _le jardin de-_"

"Cut the French lessons," Ginny cut in. "You sure we're in her garden?"

"Yes, I've been here times before when she takes me on tours."

"Oh." Ginny tried to envision Colette and Draco together, strolling through the garden, holding hands, and felt a surge of jealousy shooting through her and she shook her head furiously to get the mental image out of her mind. "So, um, we're safe, right? We're at your fiancée's place, and I guess she can be of some help." _I'd rather not accept any assistance from her._

Draco nodded. "I don't understand one thing, though. How did you manage to Apparate here? I know Colette, Ginny, and she's the most cautious witch I've ever met. She's got all these charms and spells protecting my place, so there must be a dozen more for her place."

"But I didn't Apparate," protested Ginny. "It's the necklace. It started gleaming just seconds before I wished that we could get out of here, and it…well, it did."

"What necklace?" Draco turned to face her.

Ginny pointed at the necklace around her neck. "This necklace, the necklace you gave me that I could throw in the river if-"

Draco flushed. "Let's not dwell on the details," he said quickly.

"All right. Anyway, it started gleaming and got us here. I guess your mother put those charms on the necklace so it can break through barriers?"

Draco frowned at her. "I don't think my mother's that powerful a witch," he contemplated.

"Maybe with jewelries she's talented?" suggested Ginny.

Draco shrugged. "Well, anyway, this necklace has some uses after all. I thought it was just some showpiece to pass to the eldest child of the family or something. No wonder Mother didn't throw it away."

Ginny wasn't as surprised at the fact that Narcissa actually throws jewelries away as what Draco had said. "Draco, do you realize what you've just done?" she asked in awe.

"Make an intelligent comment? I always do."

Ginny shook her head. "No! Did you realize you just developed a sense of humor?"

"I'm flattered, Virginia, thank you," said Draco, bowing slightly, and Ginny burst out laughing. Draco could be two different people, really, if only he'd stop being so arrogant and stuck-up. "And one more thing: you honestly didn't tell the Death Eaters?"

Whatever respect Ginny just had for him vanished. "_No_," she said huffily. "You're more prone to do so."

Draco faced her, his gray eyes solemn spheres. "Then I'm sorry for accusing you," he said, the sincerity in his voice unmistakable.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You are _apologizing?_"

"More or less," he said.

"APOLOGIZING?" Ginny's eyes were at the edge of their sockets.

Now Draco looked annoyed. "Hey, Weasley, don't push it too far, okay? Yes, I'm apologizing. I'm sorry that I even suspected an incompetent weasel of betraying me. How's that?"

Ginny never realized how much she'd appreciate such a statement coming from Draco. "Apologies accepted!" she said brightly, and did something she would've done to her brothers in a similar situation: she stepped up to Draco and hugged him. Draco seemed to stiffen at the unexpected contact—at first, anyway—but after a moment's pause, just when Ginny was about to let go, he hugged her back. Brief, very brief. This hug was not a seductive gesture, but Ginny enjoyed it all the more.

It was just natural.

And she wanted to melt into the embrace completely, and would've, had someone not cleared her throat.

**_~*~_**

****

"Draco, is that you?"

Draco froze at the familiar voice. Slowly, a feeling of foreboding overtaking him, he turned to the door that led into one part of Colette's mansion. The moon, extremely bright in the Moon Garden, shone on a figure, staring at him and Ginny hugging. Her beautiful brown hair were up in curlers, and a silk cloak over her pink bathrobe. With her blue eyes perfectly round.

_We've been caught!_ Only, had he been thinking, he would've remembered that the bathroom was nowhere near that area, and Colette couldn't have possibly heard all the way from there, and even if a house-elf had told, it would've taken her a bit longer.

But Draco wasn't thinking.

"Yes, Colette, it's me," he said, and then added as an afterthought, "Sweetheart dear."

Ginny had slipped out of the hug sometime in between to hide in the shadows, and his arms felt rather empty. Colette raised an eyebrow at him, yet she didn't point out the fact that Draco and another woman, Virginia Weasley no less, were hugging. _Good, she didn't see us, then,_ Draco thought in relief. But Colette must've, since Ginny's wand was lit the entire time.

Another detail that Draco would've normally heeded. But didn't.

Colette came over to them. "What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring Ginny completely. "It's the midnight. If you want to visit, you must set up an appointment with Cecile or Guillaume."

"I can't possibly wait. Death Eaters were coming after me because of my father," Draco answered shakily.

"Oh, you poor baby!" said Colette, unnaturally affectionate as her cold fingers grazed his cheeks tenderly and she kissed him quickly to console him. "C'mon inside, my dear Draco, and warm yourself up. I'll get my bodyguards to protect you." She turned to Ginny. "And you're Virginia Weasley." Disgust was evident in her voice. "I don't turn away the needy, despite their obvious status. Join my fiancé and I inside."

Ginny's dark eyes narrowed. "Thank you," she said rather stiffly.

Colette put an arm around Draco and started to lead Draco inside. Draco gulped, a bit nervous at all of this. "I'm sorry to trouble you," he said.

"Nonsense. You're my fiancé, aren't you?"

_Why is her voice so sugary sweet today?_ Draco wanted to know. He stole a glance at Ginny, but her face was stony and she was clearly avoiding his eyes. Colette took him, not to the kitchen, the dining room, or the guest room, but up a set of stairs she'd never taken with him before. "Where are we going?" Draco asked a bit worriedly. Something didn't feel right. Colette was definitely taking them to a secluded part of her mansion.

"I want you to see my new sitting room, Draco," was the answer.

On the way, Colette didn't ask one question about how they got there. She didn't seem surprised at all. If anything, Draco would've thought that she was expecting them, and it appeared so too, for in that sitting room of hers, there were three cups of hot chocolate on a serving table, with two house-elves bowing immediately following their entrances. Colette said something to them in French, which Draco couldn't decipher, given how fast she'd spoken it, but the house-elves bowed and promptly left the room.

"Now, I hope those will warm you two up a bit. Did you wake up in your bed with Death Eaters pointing their wands at you?" Colette asked, watching him and Ginny closely.

Draco looked at him and Ginny. Indeed, he was in his night shirt and pajama pants while Ginny was in her thin nightdress. They weren't even wearing shoes, but instead slippers. His face grew hot; was Colette implying what he think she was? That he and Ginny had been sleeping together? Colette's face was, however, quite impassive. She merely seemed interested.

"More or less," said Ginny vaguely.

Colette actually looked sympathetic. "How terrible," she agreed. "I suppose they separated into two parties and came to your respective dwellings?"

Draco and Ginny looked at each other quickly. "Yes," he said. "We met on some dirty street in Paris."

Colette nodded. "Oh. I suppose you cleaned each other afterwards."

It was getting harder and harder to untangle everything Colette was obviously thinking. Draco and Ginny had not been sleeping together. But Colette was just being her usual, suspicious self, and she knew about Molly, and what relationship she had with Draco and Ginny. Ginny was turning so red that her face was like a purple tomato, and Draco was for once at a loss for words. _Women!_ He thought, sipping his hot chocolate fast and pretended to be interested in a very pretty armchair in her room. Colette merely smiled, but didn't seem to mind at all. She started using her wand to take down the curlers.

Ginny was on the verge of speaking when a house-elf rushed into the room, squeaking. "Bad men in black is come, Mistress!" she said in English. "I is seen them."

And of course, given his flustered state, Draco did not think it weird for a French house-elf to speak English with a heavy British accent.

"Oh no," moaned Ginny, standing up. "Miss Atort, we're really sorry. We're endangering you."

"Of course not," said Colette. "I'm not going to let you two be taken away like this. Come now. I'll get you two to safety."

Draco looked around. "How?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged and pointed at Colette who was already at that pretty armchair, tapping it. Instantly, it unfolded itself to a door on the floor. Draco looked in amazement at the ingenious passageway Colette's grandparents had built. _Isn't this supposed to be a "new" sitting room?_ Colette opened the door and beckoned to the two of them. "Come," she said. "There's a secret room down there. I believe you'll be safe."

"It's dark," Ginny said shakily, peering down. "Will we be able to get out?"

Colette nodded. "Yes. You can open it anyway from the inside. Come, I'll lead you and get you two settled down."

There was a sense of excitement about her Draco couldn't place as she led the two of them down to the chamber down the marble staircase. The chamber was made completely out of stone, and Draco stared in awe at the fireplace with the serpents, and the innocuous tea-set and the doll world. The tea-set glimmered, its porcelain decorated lavishly with pictures, and the doll-world seemed like a mini-version of the city of Paris. Before he could utter any question, he heard a surprised cry from Ginny as Colette shouted, "_Stupefy!_"

Ginny fell, limp, on the floor.

Draco started to go to her, but Colette turned her wand on him. "_Petrificus totalus!_" she shouted, and Draco, his whole body rigid, fell back, hitting against the wall with a dull _thud_. _What on earth is going on here? Is Colette jealous of my affair? Why, then, did she help us?_

Colette did not say anything. She worked quickly. She raised Ginny up roughly and Summoned the tea-set. The tea-set no longer was a tea-set. It had transformed itself into a cauldron. But it was not a normal cauldron. While it was most definitely one, it had this weird color and shape, and it also had a serpent carved into it. Colette went to the fireplace and touched the smallest serpent, and strange fluid dripped out. Uttering a Bandishing Charm, Colette sent the fluid to the cauldron, where it started to bubble and smoke.

_What the fuck?_

When the cauldron was all filled with the liquid, it turned an innocent shade of blue, and slowly turned into smoke. Colette, still not looking at Draco, pushed the unconscious body of Ginny toward the smoke, and as soon as Ginny appeared to have inhaled it, she disappeared.

_"Finite incantatem!_" said Colette, pointing her wand at Draco.

Draco felt his legs and arms free himself. He knew he had to get help. He didn't know what he'd pick between a madwoman and the Death Eaters, but he had to get away from the smoke. Colette, from a barrier she'd conjured for herself, merely watched him as he dashed for the staircase, but the fourth stone wall slid in place.

He was trapped.

Really trapped.

"What do you want from us?" Draco asked her.

Colette just smiled. "Oh, nothing much, Draco," she said softly. "My dear Draco Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened. Did his fiancée knew who he was all along? Then… "What did you do to Ginny?" Draco asked, fear nearly choking him. "What are you going to do to me?"

"The redheaded whore? You'll know. You'll be joining her, after all." Colette pointed her wand at him. "I trust you won't like it, but I doubt if that's any of my concern.

"Who are you? I know you aren't Colette Devinette Atort!" Draco demanded, but the blackness overtook him as he fell, Stunned, into the smoke.

**_~*~_**

****

Ginny opened her eyes with a huge headache. She looked around, trying to remember what had happened. Something with that scary fiancée of Draco's. But the last she'd remembered she was in a chamber, and now she was in  her hotel room again.

With one change: Draco was sleeping beside her.

"Draco! Get the hell up!" shouted Ginny.

Draco rubbed his eyes and sat up, yawning. Then his eyes snapped open and he stared at her, then around the room, then at her again. "Didn't you disappear?"

"Did I?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"And weren't we inside some stone chamber?"

"That's what I thought too," agreed Ginny. "Seems like we're in my hotel room." She jumped up. "Hey, get off my bed, Draco! Have you no shame?"

"Well, I didn't exactly come and get in bed with you!" snapped Draco, himself getting out of bed. "Heck, we're still in the same thing we wore when we were Stunned."

"Is that what happened?" Ginny said, looking at her soiled nightdress. "We were Stunned?"

Draco nodded. "And then…and then…Colette got something from some serpent tap or something, and then she mixed together this smoke thing, and we smelled it, and it transported us here."

"Sounds like some science fiction story Hermione once told me," said Ginny. "People smelled something and appeared somewhere."

"What happened in the end?"

"What? How they got out?"

"No, how they had sex." Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, dummy!"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't remember," she said simply. A mischievous smile suddenly crossed her face. "So, dear Draco, I'm supposing that your precious little fiancée isn't that adorable anymore, eh?"

"I never said she was," Draco said, annoyed. "Can we stop talking about these things and try to get out of here? Got any clothes I can wear?"

Ginny wasn't listening. She was staring at the grandfather clock in her room with a horrified expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked her, stepping next to her.

The clock read _TWELVE O'CLOCK AND FIFTEEN MINUTES, MIDNIGHT—YOU SHOULD BE SLEEPING!_ "It's midnight," Ginny whispered.

Draco shrugged. "So?"

Ginny sighed. "Are you that dense?" She dragged him over to the window and forced Draco to look outside. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. A picture-perfect weather, except it's early morning weather-

"Well, the clock can be wrong," Draco argued.

"Let's hope that's the case. I don't dare to imagine what's happening." Ginny tapped her wand against her nightdress and transformed it into simple robes. "C'mon, let's get out of here. I want to see if I can obtain a pass to Apparate to Britain. I need Hermione's help."

Ginny headed down the hotel room, but she somehow felt strange. This place didn't feel right. It just didn't. Draco was close behind her as Ginny headed into the Owlery, thinking she'd write a letter to Hermione. And then that was what struck her. Her supposed hotel room had been bare. There hadn't been any of Ginny's papers or shoes lying around like it should.

_Maybe someone cleaned it up,_ she tried to convince herself, as she scribbled a quick note to Hermione. Draco handed her an owl, but Ginny froze upon touching it. The owl hooted at her with unblinking eyes. And it felt…it felt _rubbery_. "Doesn't this owl feel kind of wrong to you?" she said softly, tying the letter uncertainly on the owl.

"Women," was all Draco said.

"Men!" snapped Ginny in return, and dragged Draco out on the streets. Various people were strolling about, and again Ginny was hit with this sense that something was horribly wrong. "Draco," she said pleadingly. "Answer a question truthfully this time…doesn't something feel wrong to you?"

"That I'm spending the early morning with you? Yes," answered Draco.

"Honestly, Draco! What's up with you? You're so nice sometimes-"

"I'm nice?"

Ginny groaned. "Never mind," she said, watching a woman walking a sheepdog closely. _She kept on walking in the same area,_ Ginny realized, _like she's wound up to do that._ She looked at everyone else. Yes, the boy tossing candy out of the window. He just kept on tossing candy bars. And the person below who was hit? He just stayed there, in a small circle, hit every time. _It's like everyone's just a puppet._ Ginny's blood ran cold. _Is that what's going to happen to Draco and me? Did Colette and the Death Eaters do that to everyone?_

"C'mon, I'm hungry," said Draco, carelessly taking Ginny's hand and taking her to the nearest café. "I can eat a whole cow."

Inside the café, Ginny didn't even dare look at everyone. Draco led her straight to the person behind the counter, past the customers standing in line who did not complain, and said, "I'd like some bacons and eggs please. Oh, and some coffee. You?"

"The same," squeaked Ginny.

The person behind the counter, a balding man, stood there blinking at them for a second. Ginny could tell that even Draco was nervous, because he moved closer to her. Then suddenly, the eyes swiveled around like Mad Eye Moody's magical eye and he went to get the stuff for them. "Um, this isn't good," said Draco. "Did you see…the eyes…and how he seemed-"

"Yes," nodded Ginny fervently. "I was trying to get that point across."

Draco turned her around to face the customers. "You've been in this café before, haven't you?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "I have."

"Do you recognize any of them? I mean, there must be regular customers here."

Ginny shook her head, clinging to Draco now. "No…I don't…there's this blonde woman who's there twenty four seven, but she's not here now." She paused and frowned. "They don't even look French!" she accused, just as Draco was delivered their breakfast.

And nobody paid any attention to them, even though they were clearly talking about each one of them.

Ginny followed Draco to a table with a man who was reading newspaper. "Do you notice," whispered Draco, "that his eyes fall on the same exact word every time?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes," she whispered back, taking a sip of her coffee. But instead of tasting liquid, plastic met her. "What on earth…?" Ginny examined the cup. There was no coffee in it, just a brown-colored plastic made to look as if the cup was full. _What is this? April Fool's Day?_ But Ginny was sure that April first was a month ago. She'd remembered Ron playing a prank on her with Molly.

Draco had noticed the same thing.

"This is how it is like in my dollhouse," Ginny said. "I remember, because that's the only thing that isn't passed down…I remember that when I got it, that's when Ron's three or four, I tricked him by offering him the doll's coffee and he actually took it."

"A _doll_house?"

"Yes."

Draco clutched her arm. "Tell me more about the dollhouse."

_He's on drugs._ "Well…the food looks real, but they aren't…the dolls. Well, some of them can be charmed to do really simple things, like always sitting up and lying down again. It's really cool."

"Oh fuck Salazar's beard!" he swore. "Ginny, you sure about all of these?"

Ginny nodded, suddenly feeling very uneasy. What Draco had sworn was rarely said in the wizarding world unless things were really bad. "Did you…did you figure something out?"

Draco was half-standing, his eyes scanning the whole room with utter disbelief. "Ginny," Draco breathed, his face almost transparent, so pale it was. "Do you remember the doll-world Colette had?"

Ginny tried to remember. "Oh, that really pretty thing that's like a mini city, kind of like Paris?" she said. "Yes. What about it?"

Draco heaved a deep sigh. "I think…I think that we're trapped in that thing."****

**A/N: **Oy the joy of cliffhangers. I swear this is the last one…I mean, at least, the endings to come are not what I consider cliffhangers. I promise. *nervous* I mean, this really isn't a cliffhanger. You aren't kept in the dark…*looks around frantically for place to hide*

Not too much D/G, but I don't think they can be smooching with Colette watching, so I cut it out. I promise kissing in the next chapter. For those of you who are French—you know there's something to her now, right? Not dropping any more hints. Everything about Colette will be explained in the upcoming chapter.

Review and comment on this chapter. =) Promise that this update will be within ONE week. Feel free to flame if it's late.

**~Katrina**

**Thank you immensely:**

**MelissaAdams**-sure, more Draco. **Baby-**this update came sooner…right? *hopeful* **Eternal Queen-**see…everything's better now…*hides* **Sin-**I won't let you guys down if I can help it. **Crystal Lily-**now you know more about the necklace. It'll be explained soon enough. **Eleoopy-**you're very close about Colette. Very close. ^^ And they can't Apparate to Harry's place because they can't do International Apparating…since Ginny goes by the rules. =P **frananddragon-**thanks! =) **LizzieMalfoy-**don't worry…don't worry…they'll be fine in the end. **Rainpuddle-**ooh I'm glad you like the Draco I characterized. I wanted to put Molly in, but I think it's too dangerous for a little girl, so… **eclipse-dreams-**now you find out, sort of. And thanks for the compliment. **TickleBoom76-**Colette will get what she deserve, no worries! **kari beri-**oh gosh I'm so sorry! Thanks for the review. And…sorry again! **Silver Crystal Dragon-**wow at first you scared me. I thought you were going to tell me how much I sucked (I know, truth hurts!) I'm sorry about the cliffie and the thingie…won't you forgive me? *hopeful smile* **SeZzA-**hmmm…don't worry! **miao-miao-**thanks very much. **kirsty-**I promise to write faster. **Hermione Alana Granger-**I'll update quicker from now on. **RaineMalfoy-**thanks! =D **piper-h-99-**I get the point! ^^ **buttercup_-**at first I didn't plan it, but it works well for the plot. **Gabie-**see I updated before two weeks. *grin* **Fallen Angel of Darkness-**sure, no problem. **XxX NaUgHtY GuRl XxX-**ooh thanks! **IamVulcanLady-**wish I have your French teacher! Um, Draco doesn't suspect Colette because he's too dense. =P **Neni Potter-**bond? Well, Molly is a bond, I guess. Look at me. Not even sure of my own fic. Lol. **nimbus2004-**aww thanks! That really made me feel special. All of you reviewers do! =) **Lady Eros-**I didn't want to write one…but then the chapter's long enough already, so you know… *shifty eyes* **Vld-**sure, go ahead! **Magic Girl2-**I'll try to update sooner! **Larthis-**I'll take that (new identity to HP characters) as a compliment. Thanks! Draco'll find out in the next chapter. **Jaded*Secrets-**thanks! *blushes* Um, not Harry's house, because they aren't supposed to do International Apparition. **Anna Nana-**I'm sorry! *offers a lollipop for compensation* **OpalKoboi-**well, it's not tomorrow AND sooner than two weeks. =) **Turquoisetears-**now you do! Hehe.** Keita-**my French isn't good…=( **Jazzie-**really? Hmmm…I don't remember if I read it or not, but I'll check it out sometime. **Cytheria-**thanks…of course I want to be your friend! Wait…do you want me to email you? Tell me, okay? =) **jane-valar-**thanks! Sorry I haven't been reading your story lately. I've been a bit busy.. **August-**I couldn't help it! Cliffies are fun…for the writer, I guess. **Lolita-**it's okay! Glad that you're back. **super bitch-**I will, of course! I mean, I did…*shakes head at own stupidity* **Sakura1287-**oh, sorry the chapter's so long, but I'm cramming everything together. Hehe I'm still trying to think of a lethal enough way to finish Colette off…suggestions? **enoimreh-**hey! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *gets down on floor* Did I miss you on my thank you section thingy or is it because of the cliffie? **mixed-**thanks! Hope to see you again, then! **Sydney Lynne-** Thanks! and glad to see you again! **LuSa-**ooh thanks! I think Severus/Hermione fics are very interesting, but I've never read any. **amy-**I will! **Draco&Ginnyfan-***looks at date of review* only had to wait one day. *grin* **KristinaL.Marcardo-**oh yes, dump Colette…hmm maybe literally too!** Violet Princess-**thanks, I'm blushing! Like really! =P **Enter the Red Age-**I'm sorry for the cliffhangers, but it's either that or a twenty-page chapter. *tries to hide*

People I missed on review list: tell me or email me and I'll add you during the revision.

People I missed on mailing list: tell me in your reviews and put your email address.

Sorry in advance!


	10. Nasty Shocks For Everyone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot.

IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER FOR CHAPTER NINE: _The dollhouse idea originated from POKEMON: SEASON I where Sabrina the gym leader of Saffron trapped Ash, Misty, and Brock inside a doll-world thingy. Involving scary dolls are my idea, but the rest, unfortunately, belongs to whoever drew the cartoons/made up the story._

**A/N:** I didn't update as promised because I was really busy. Really sorry. I hope I made it up with this chapter, which is also the longest chapter so far, in order to take out the cliffhanger, since I believe you've had enough of them. =) I hope you won't fall asleep and ditch me somewhere in the middle… Enjoy!

WARNING: Since I wrote this like really quickly, there might be tons and tons of wrong words, typos, grammar mistakes, you name it. Tell me in reviews, and I'll fix them. Blame my brain and my annoying sibling

**Bride of a Dragon**

By: Katrina

Nasty Shocks For Everyone 

Draco watched with pangs of remorse in his heart as the puzzled expression on Ginny's face faltered, to be replaced by a stricken expression. Her eyes grew round and fearful, and he saw her fingers curl around the handle of the coffee cup tightly as she digested the news with growing dread.

_Now you've done it, Malfoy,_ Draco thought grimly to himself, as Ginny swallowed a few times. _She's going to break down crying any second now, and then what?_

But instead of crying, Ginny laughed. A weird sort of laugh, not the cute, bubbly laugh she usually had, nor the cold, sinister laugh he sometimes saw her doing; rather, a maniac and empty laugh that showed clearly that she was trying to disregard whatever he had just informed her of. Draco nearly backed away, seeing the resemblance between her and Colette in such a state.

"Um, Draco…you're overdoing the humor thing," Ginny said. "I know I said that you have a sense of humor, but this is going too far…_dollhouse_? Dolls? The idea!"

Draco was exasperated at this reaction. _What on earth did she expect? Somehow, my wonderful fiancée decided to be nice and shipped us off to a place full of idiotic zombies…and plastic food._ He hated to break the news to her, but he had to. "Look, Ginny, give me another reason why everyone is so wound up, and why the food is plastic, and why everything isn't the way it should."

Ginny was playing with her coffee nervously. "But…but there are so many _other_ possibilities that make sense!"

"Name one."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but closed it immediately. Her brows were crinkled in efforts of trying to think, biting her lips as she mouthed to herself one propositions after another. Finally, she stopped toying with her coffee, and Draco knew that Ginny realized that as absurd as his suggestion might've been, it was more plausible than any of hers. "But…_how_?"

"I'm intrigued too," Draco said, still a little annoyed that Ginny had rejected his suggestion in the first place. He wasn't used to that. Hell, back in school, _everyone_ took whatever he said as the absolute truth. Even Colette, scary and crazy as she was, took Draco's ideas most of the time. That was another thing about Ginny Weasley; she asks too many questions for her own good. He was about to add some other sardonic comments, but seeing Ginny's expectant look, he racked his brain for an answer. "I do know that there's this Japanese samurai wizard who trapped his opponent in a fake house or something. My father told my mother once…I think he fashioned a few dolls…and those dolls freaked his opponent out so much that when he was let out again, he was delirious-"

"There's a way out?" Ginny interrupted, hands clasped hopefully.

"Only if the person who got us in is willing," replied Draco.

"But…Colette…I can't imagine her fashioning some doll thing like this. She doesn't even look Oriental."

The last comment might've been another lame attempt at a joke, but neither cracked a smile. "And she doesn't look the kind to let us out either," Draco retorted.

"No…I _can't_ imagine that she's…she's so powerful and all. Maybe someone helped her." Ginny shook her head. "I mean, I know she's crazy…she could've just shrunken us and placed us somewhere…that's possible …but some dark magical item? Moving dolls? Programmed routines? These require dark curses and spells…and…and she's just your French fiancée."

Draco was amused to note that she spoke the last word with a hint of bitterness. _Is my little red weasel jealous?_ He wondered. But more important matters are at hand than this.

"Ginny, you don't know what she did to you."

"She…Stunned me?" Ginny said obviously, and sarcastically.

Draco sighed. "And afterwards?" he demanded. Ginny shook her head. "Well, you know what? She got this weird powder from that fireplace and put it in the tea-set, which was really some cauldron, and then made this scary smoke, or whatever it was. She forced you to smell it, and you disappeared. I'm supposing she transported you off to this place. I guess she did the same thing to me." Draco thought a bit more. "It probably shrank us too, that part you got right. And the secret chamber…and how she seemed so nice before so she could trick us into trusting her and going into the chamber…and an English speaking French house-elf…"

Ginny stared. "I can't believe it. You suggesting that _she_ sent the Death Eaters after you…and me?"

Draco shrugged. "She certainly knows my name."

"Draco Augustus?" Ginny gave a sputter of disbelief. "No duh she knows her-"

"Malfoy."

It took a while for Ginny to register what that meant. "But…she's just some witch…she's not able to command the Death Eaters," protested Ginny weakly, but part of the truth had begun to dawn on her.

"Ginny, let me tell you this. Whoever came to my house? A person snuck in first and opened the door for them using a secret passage I don't know about, which is a specialty of Colette's parents or grandparents or I-don't-know what relatives. Ten Death Eaters attacked, so the person who snuck in is the eleventh."

"…who obviously know your mansion well," Ginny perceived.

"Precisely." Draco was surprised that everything seemed to fall in place once the mastermind was found. "And…they kept on referring to this mistress."

"Mistress?" Ginny repeated dumbly. "But Colette's…she's just Colette, isn't she?" She seemed desperate to hang onto that idea.

Draco hated to burst that bubble, but he shook his head. "I don't know." He sighed. "I don't know. Now I don't know what to think. All I know is that she definitely knows some horribly dark magic…of which we are victims of."

"But…but we'll get out of this doll-place, won't we?" Ginny's face was pale and worried. Clearly she needed his reassurance, the one thing Draco wasn't able to give at the current moment. "I mean, there's a way in…there's a way out." She sounded as if she couldn't quite convince even herself. "We won't be stuck here…no, of course we won't…nothing's going to happen…we aren't tiny…nobody's gonna hurt us…right? Tell me, Draco! Tell me that we're going to live…tell me that everything's going to be all right!"

"Ginny…I don't know…" He wished he could've bitten his tongue as soon as the words fell out. Ginny looked even worse than she had when he told her of their predicament, now that she understood to the full extent what kind of danger they might be, or already were, in.

"But…but I want to see Molly again…I want to see my family…my brother…my friends…" Tears were streaming down her face as Ginny choked the words out. She hugged herself as if to protect her from an unseen force. "Draco…I…I'm scared."

_'Great, Draco. You've scared her, now what?'_ Draco groaned. Why couldn't he have said something sensible? Sheesh, wasn't there something as beautiful lies or something like that? But no, he just had to shatter all the poor girl's hopes. _Damn. Now what?_ He cursed himself. _Another lesson in life I need to learn. How to calm a damsel in distress._ Well, he was no knight in shining armor, or those idiot Prince Charmings who ride on stupid white horses. So how exactly did Potter manage to calm down Granger all these years? "Don't cry," he said as if giving a command. And then he felt stupid. _This was really going to stop Ginny from crying!_

Draco sighed and tried to concentrate on the food and the dolls instead of Ginny, crying beside him. As much as he'd want to deny it, it hurt to see—fine, _hear_—Ginny being so miserable. He couldn't help but feeling that part of it was his fault, and that he _wanted_ to soothe her. But it wasn't like him. He'd never tried to do that to anyone before. Not Pansy. Not Millicent…well, he supposed those could hardly be considered as girls. He gave himself a shake. _Be a man; don't lose to Potter in the woman category too!_ After a moment's consideration, in which Draco weighed all the pros and cons in his head, he softly placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and patted her.

Ginny looked up with her face soaked with tears, surprised at the gesture, as she looked down at the hand hesitantly. She smiled slightly, gratefully. Draco felt encouraged, so he put the whole arm around her shoulder, feeling as if it belonged there. Unknowingly, both Draco and Ginny had moved closer, and when Draco gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Ginny leaned against his shoulder quite naturally, as if they'd done it hundreds of times before.

At least, that was the way it felt for Draco, because he liked the warmth of Ginny there. He gave Ginny something that wasn't quite a smile but was far from a smirk. "Feeling better? Don't drool over my robes," he said, hoping for a grin.

Ginny did grin, and it made her face look ever so much prettier. She put her arms around him, clinging to him, and then, before he knew it, Draco's arms were around her too and they were embracing tightly. He could tell that Ginny wasn't trying to seduce him, and he wasn't seeing her as another woman to shag. It was something a lot more than just that. He'd never wanted to kiss anyone so badly as he did then. He stared into her eyes, seeking consent, and the warm way her eyes stared back at him gave him all the consent he'd need.

Draco leaned over and kissed Ginny. First on the forehead, just a slight peck, but as he traced down, he felt her body relaxing in his arms, and when their lips finally touched, the sensation was indescribable. For a moment, they were lost in that feel they've never felt with anyone else.

He broke the kiss after a long moment, just enough to ask her, "Is this better than kissing Potter?"

Draco waited for the answer, feeling a bit apprehensive, for his lips were itching to go in contact with Ginny's, who seemed a bit surprised by the question. The blush on her cheeks made her look absolutely endearing. "I think this will answer your question," she said finally, pulling him back down so that he was tasting her lips again, and it wasn't long before both of them were lost in a world separate from Colette's cold chamber and the surreal doll world.

**_~*~_**

****

_'Is this better than kissing Potter?'_

Five years ago, Ginny would've stared at anyone who kissed her and answered immediately, "Hell _no_!" because after all, she kissed Harry only in her dreams, and kisses in dreams were always perfect. Unless you count the nightmares, but that was beside the point.

But for some reason, kissing Draco was even better than perfect. Yes, of course it was better than kissing some illusion in her dreams! This was real, a solid person enveloping her in his arms, kissing her with some passion that could only be called…love? Was Draco capable of that? For her, especially? Ginny shrugged in her mind. She didn't dare. All she wanted was to stay in his arms forever, kissing till her brain screams for oxygen…

Yet somehow, Colette must've programmed everything so that her fiancé and his supposed mistress could not enjoy themselves that way.

The air had suddenly grown cold. Frigid. With an ill-omened sense. Ginny saw the startled look in Draco's eyes as they broke a part a few inches. "What was that?" he asked hoarsely. "You felt it?"

Of course she did. A surge of coldness she couldn't describe. "Yes," she whispered.

She was aware of eyes on her. Instinctively, Ginny grabbed Draco's hands, afraid to look around. Draco, however, saw whoever those eyes belonged to, because his eyes were wide and shocked. "Oh…" Ginny was sure he was going to curse again, but the words died at his lips. His arms tightened around her, and he pulled her to him, so that all she could see was the silken garment he was wearing. "Don't look," he said, his heart thudding erratically fast.

"No! Let me see!" Ginny struggled a little, but Draco's arms were firm.

"Don't. Trust me, Ginny, you _don't_ want to see it."

"I do!" Ginny tried to push him, but he was unyielding. "How would _you_ know what I want? C'mon!" _Maybe if both of us see the…the horror, it'll be better._

"No."

_This can't be positive._ Sighing, Ginny tried another tactic, and turned sideways slightly. It was a trick she used whenever she played hide-and-seek with her brothers back in her childhood. Cheating, sure, but seeing out of the corners of your eyes gave you undeniable advantages.

It turned out that Ginny didn't need to do that. It was all around her. The dolls. They were all standing up, as if magicked to, and instead of going about their usual routines, every single pair of their unblinking eyes were fixed on her and Draco. And this wasn't pleasant, considering the fact that they were…well, _dead_. Not even close to alive. She understood how Ron must've felt when that chess queen struck him unconscious in his first year. This was freaky, and that was the only word she could gauge to describe this feeling.

"Oh…" Ginny nearly cursed herself, and she held on to Draco even tighter.

"We're in for trouble," muttered Draco.

"Got your wand?" Ginny whispered back.

"Yes."

They let go just so that they could get their wands, but Ginny clutched Draco's free arm with her free hand, and eyes darting around fearfully, she held the wand up, waiting, although she wasn't sure what there was to wait for. _They're just dolls…programmed to do a set routine…_yet the creepy sinister feeling grew stronger and stronger. Ginny heard Draco swallowing thickly and her legs started to wobble.

_'Programmed, my dear Virginia. If dolls can be programmed to read, they can be programmed…to kill.'_

The man across from them on the table stood up. Ginny gave a cry and fell backwards, Draco barely catching her as she slammed into the chair. His eyes still fixed on them, he laid down the newspaper very carefully. Slowly. Deliberately. _Oh, this is so not happening,_ Ginny thought desperately. _Yes, any minute now…I'll wake up…and I'm…I'm going to be okay again…nothing had happened…everything had been a nightmare. Just a nightmare. I'll be sleeping next to Molly._ She looked at Draco. _I'll really laugh at what happened to me…especially falling for Draco._ She closed her eyes. _Wake up. NOW!_

But of course, she didn't. The man leaned toward them. Ginny felt her heart literally stop as the man reached across to grab her hand. "No…" she whispered weakly, trembling and petrified with fear. The man's hand stretched closer. "No…"

"_Stupefy!_" Draco shouted, sending a jet of light that knocked the doll backwards.

Instead of falling with a clutter on the floor, the doll simply vanished. "Thanks," Ginny told Draco carefully, but he wasn't listening.

"Shit," he said.

It was a coarse Muggle word Mr. Weasley only uttered on the worst occasions. Ginny could only imagine what was happening now. It was even worse than before. The dolls, whether the customers or the clerks, and even ones from outside, were closing in on them from all four sides. They walked with slow, deliberate steps, robotic and menacing.

_Do something!_ Her mind screamed at her. "_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!_" Ginny started to shout, shooting Stunners everywhere. Although a few dolls were knocked down, thus vanished, more appeared, and more closed in on them. They were clearly taking their time, but the truth stood that the circle was getting tighter and tighter by the minute. Ginny tried to remember some other spells that might've helped, and came up with one. A spell Harry and Ron had taught her. _Might as well._ "_Reducto!_" she screamed, not knowing what to expect.

The impact of the spell ripped several dolls apart, littering the floor temporarily with their broken and wooden bodies before disintegrating. It worked better than the Stunning Spell, true, but nevertheless there were too many dolls for just two wands to take on. Ginny looked wildly at Draco, who was shouting incantations she'd never heard before as rows and rows of dolls fell back and burst into flames. Probably dark magic, but Ginny couldn't care less. All she could think of was that she needed to get out of alive, but in the deep recess of her mind, she knew that even if all the dolls were gone, they were still trapped in the doll-world. _'Forget about that! Let's just hope you can live to realize that!'_ a voice reminded her.

"Draco, got any better way?" Ginny shouted. She didn't know why she was shouting, but the whole place was too deathly quiet. The dolls don't seem to have much of an ability to talk.

"I'm thinking, Ginny!" he shouted back, clearly feeling the same thing. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Ginny, set them on fire!"

Ginny stared at him in disbelief. "_On fire?_" she repeated dumbly. "But-"

"They're made of wood, aren't they?"

"Well yeah…" _Except it sounds a bit inhumane,_ Ginny added silently.

"Exactly."

"But _Draco_, you prat! _We_ will get scorched too!" Ginny snapped. "I personally am not in the mood to clean up the corpse of-"

"A scorched ferret?"

Ginny was taken by surprise at his response. His gray eyes seemed almost blue when they were full of mirth, and he gave her such a naughty smirk that without another word, she shouted, "_Incendio!_" at all the dolls within her range. Sometime between her and Draco screaming at each other, however, the café had shifted its form. The tables and chairs disappeared, to be replaced by different staircases. A second floor had appeared.

As the flames started to rise, the dolls fell down, but most of them had disappeared out of their own accord. "To the second floor!" Draco shouted, pulling Ginny along to the nearest staircase. "Rather convenient, eh?" he added when they were above the flames, watching. The fire would never burn its way up there, and even if it did, it would be easy to put it out from their place.

_'Rather convenient'_. The phrase shot through Ginny's mind. Now why would Colette provide an escape route? "Draco, isn't this a bit…_too_ convenient?"

She didn't get to say anything else. There was the creaking sound of a door opening behind her. Ginny felt the coldness again, but it was much more than what she'd felt with the dolls. Her hands had gone clammy, and the soft whispering in her mind grew louder and louder.

_'Dear Tom…'_

"NO!" Ginny screamed. She knew what sort of creatures were behind her now. Dementors. "Draco!"

Draco was standing, stupefied, as he faced the advancing creatures. There weren't just a few of them; there must've been a whole band. _Did all the dolls that died become dementors?_ Ginny wondered humorlessly, as she edged as close as she could to Draco.

"The kiss…" Draco whispered."

Ginny looked down. And looked around. They were trapped. Really trapped this time. Even more so than the dolls. _And the dolls don't suck your souls out!_ she thought. _Colette sure knows how to manipulate these things._ Ginny was going to make sure that Colette pays dearly for this…if she could.

The air cooled sharply. Ginny closed her eyes. The echoes from her first year was back. She felt weak and powerless, but she still was able to keep a clear mind, something Draco didn't seem to be capable of. She didn't dare imagine what he's been through. _The doll dementors must not be so powerful,_ she thought, but quickly took that back. One of them was right in front of Draco, and was lowering its hood.

_The spell Harry did! Try to remember!_

"Expecto…patro?" Ginny said doubtfully, pointing her wand at the dementor. Nothing happened.

_'It's not going to work, little Virginia. You don't have one happy memory left…and besides, Harry never told you the incantation…'_

Now Ginny wished she had listened when Harry talked about these things with Ron and Hermione. The dementor's mouth was descending upon Draco's. He looked petrified. "NO!" Ginny shouted, as a dementor grabbed her hand that was holding Draco's. "DON'T! DRACO!"

Her necklace started to gleam, and with a sudden spurt of adrenaline, Ginny ripped her hand from the dementor's and knocked herself upon Draco, the both of them crashing to the ground. Ginny was about to laugh at the thought that the dementor kissed thin air when she realized that they must've crashed harder than Ginny had calculated, because the balcony gave away and everything crashed onto the smoking first floor in a tangled heap of debris.

**_~*~_**

****

Draco could only hear Ginny's screams, but he could not respond. He knew that the dementor was about to administer its kiss, and as hard as he tried to move out of his petrified stupor, he couldn't. It was freezing, like all the winter days when his father tried to bring out the Death Eater in him, with his mother watching with amusement. And in the background, he also saw those scarlet eyes that plagued him ever since he saw Voldemort a few weeks after his second rising.

Just when he could smell the rancid breath of the dementor descending upon him, he felt Ginny throw her weight upon him, the impact knocking both of them to the ground. And then, just as he felt himself make contact with the cold floor, he heard a cracking sound and everything seemed to crash again. The next moments were blurs, till Draco found himself lying on top of some debris, with Ginny still staying on top of him after everything.

When his head had cleared enough, Draco managed to say, "What happened?"

Ginny seemed to be in more of a daze than he was. Her mouth was hanging open. "I really don't know," she said finally. "I don't know what came over me, but I just knocked you down, and apparently I knocked the whole second floor down as well."

Draco was at a loss for words. It seemed too surreal. Ginny rolled off of him and he glanced around apprehensively. No dementors were in sight. He wondered what happened to them. _Do they vanish like the dolls too?_ He wondered. "Is it the necklace again?" he asked Ginny.

"I think so," she answered.

"It sure saved our necks quite a few times," Draco commented. _And to think, Draco! She only has this necklace because you were being a jerk._ "The dementors…you see them anywhere?" Ginny shook her head and stood up unsteadily, making her way carefully down from the wood and the cement and whatever Colette used to build her doll café. "Well, I think we should get out of here before…before more comes."

Ginny nodded immediately. "And wands out," she said. "I don't think Colette is going to leave it off here."

The café had become unrecognizable. Although the second floor and staircases disappeared, and the menacing dolls gone, Draco still got a creepy feeling as he headed toward the exit. He was afraid of what he might find. He took Ginny's hand and held onto it tightly. Ginny squeezed back.

The bright sunlight hurt his eyes, and Draco didn't realize how dark it had been in that café. The streets seemed to have shifted. They no longer resembled the streets he'd remembered when he and Ginny entered the café. The dolls formerly there had disappeared too. In fact, there was no street. They seemed to be in a Parisian park, with grass all around them, and a lake directly in front of them. Draco looked behind him, and wasn't surprised to find that the café itself had disappeared.

"What on earth?" Ginny muttered. "Just what does Colette want, anyway?"

"Beats me," Draco shrugged. "You think if we drown ourselves, we'll end up back in the chamber?"

"So what if we do? Won't we be miniature?" Ginny demanded.

Draco had to admit that Ginny had a good point. "Maybe if we get out of this place, we'll automatically become big again," he suggested. "It's better than being here and having to fight every single doll. One day, this necklace will run out of luck, and then what?"

Ginny bit her lips. "Right," she said slowly. "So tell me, Draco…your plan is?"

"We go in the lake, and drown."

She snorted. "I'll watch you do it first. Send me an owl when you make out of this place alive."

Draco didn't say anything else. To be honest with himself, he was scared out of his mind about this whole thing. The lake was just his idea of a sarcastic joke, but Ginny didn't seem to get it. "Fine," he said. "And _your_ plan is?"

"Apparition."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You need to know _where_ you're going to, Ginny dear. And remember this thing with International Apparition? I think there is this thing with Dimensional Apparition as well."

Ginny threw up her hands. "Well, know what? Let's just enjoy ourselves here, shall we?"

Draco smirked. "Sounds good," he said, leaning over to kiss Ginny. She responded eagerly, as if that was what she'd wanted all along, and soon they fell together on the soft grass, kissing each other hungrily.

"You know, I would've never thought that I'd be doing this with you willingly," said Draco. "A Weasley!"

"And you know what? I still can't believe I'm kissing you." Ginny grinned. "But you know something? I might actually start to like you."

_Is that a joke?_ But Draco saw the solemn look in her playful brown eyes. _Ginny really meant it. The Malfoy charm never fails._ Yet…the charm was supposed to work only one way, right? Women fell all over for him, not the other way around…yet still, Ginny was different. She gave him this feeling that was different from any other women's. She was…special. And it only left Draco to wonder why she had made him feel so good.

_Am I really seduced by her?_

Suddenly, Draco felt something warm glowing. He looked to see Ginny's necklace gleaming again. But this time, it seemed to be a lot more different. It was glowing all the colors in the spectrum in some sort of a pattern. The dragon pendant had started to rise, and started to enlarge. The wings that were folded on its back had stretched out, and the mouth opened to emit a jet of flames.

"Are you seeing this too?" Ginny gasped.

"The dragon coming to life? Then yes." Draco grabbed Ginny's hand. "What does that mean?"

The dragon turned to look at them. Its wings started to beat fast, showering them with golden sparks. The wind started to blow warmly. In the far distance, Draco thought he had seen more dementors and dolls coming, but there seemed to be an invisible barrier protecting him and Ginny. The dragon beat the wings faster and faster, till a golden tornado resulted, which sucked he and Ginny in.

Draco didn't feel scared, however. He held Ginny's hands tightly, as they whirled around. Everything was becoming dark, and then slowly, everything lit up. For the second or third time, Draco felt himself slamming into something, a solid stone wall that felt oddly familiar.

He looked up and saw ten Death Eaters, staring at him, surrounding a very bewildered Colette, who appeared to be in the middle of toasting someone.

**_~*~_**

****

_I'm tired of wondering what has happened!_ Ginny thought, staring at her necklace, which had gone back to normal. She looked around, wondering why the place seemed to familiar, till her eyes fell on a pair of expensive high heels.

Colette.

Slowly, Ginny raised her eyes till the Death Eaters and Draco's angry fiancée came into view.

Both sides drew a sharp intake of breath.

Finally, it was Colette who decided to break the blissful silence. "I'd like to know how you two got out of the doll-world of mine."

Draco placed a steadying hand on Ginny's shoulder and faced Colette, speaking in the same deliberate tone. "I'd like to know what you're trying to accomplish by throwing us in there. I can tell you clearly that we don't appreciate it one bit."

"You aren't supposed to." Colette's eyes were icy. "You were supposed to be Kissed and mutilated before I retrieve your bodies."

Ginny gulped. "Why?" she asked. "What did I ever do to you, besides seducing your so-called fiancé? What did _Draco_ do to you, except—"

"This has nothing to do with your seduction, although it might, I'm thinking." Colette lowered her glass of champagne and eyed her Death Eaters meaningfully. The fourth stone wall opened up, and the Death Eaters made their ways out swiftly. However, Colette had, sometime as they were talking, wrapped cords around Draco and Ginny, so that they couldn't seize this chance to escape. When the last Death Eater had gone, the stone wall sealed off again. "Now that we're alone, I'll ask you two one question, and if you answer, I'll explain everything."

Draco opened his mouth, but he closed it. "Fine," he grumbled. "Let's hear it."

_"How did you get out of there?"_

Draco and Ginny looked at each other, each wondering whether they should tell Colette the truth. Finally, Ginny, deciding that Colette probably wouldn't buy it anyway, said, "My necklace. The dragon became a real dragon and somehow got us out."

The response was one unforeseen by Draco and Ginny. Colette paled and her blue eyes narrowed at the chain around Ginny's neck. The veins on her forehead seemed to pop out, and her beautiful features twisted. Ginny glanced at Draco nervously. Colette seemed to resemble a livid veela, about to explode with anger. "Impossible!" she snarled. "You _activated_ the necklace?"

"What?" Draco and Ginny cried together.

Colette smiled. "Let's make a deal," she said. "Activate that dragon again, and I'll let you go."

"You know, in movies, the villains only say that when they know that they're getting the upper part of the deal," Ginny said. "So, I guess the deal's off."

"But, we do have another deal. It's time for _you_ to explain everything."

Colette gave the two a glare before she conjured up an armchair and plopped herself in it. And then, after a moment's silence, she said, "This necklace you're wearing is no ordinary necklace. It contains a powerful charm called the _bride of a dragon_, which is insuperable if you know how to manipulate it the right way." She flicked her wand and chains replaced the cords. "Don't bother trying."

"But…"

"Am I the one explaining or does that happen to be you?" She glared at Draco. "In ancient China, the First Emperor's favorite concubine was a witch, a powerfully dark one at that. She knows that the queen and the other concubines have started to suspect that already, and therefore she must find a way to protect herself. And a simple way to do that is to use the Love Potion so that the emperor would be madly in love with her. Well, it just so happens that the witch figured out a charm which uses the love and turns it into power. Raw, magical, power. The exact name and the incantation of the charm has been lost, so there is only one necklace like this, although I'm sure that at the time, she had made several. Yet, she needs to curb this power, so that nobody could accuse her of being a witch, and she didn't want to lose it, because this power protects her from everything else. It can even give her the power to gain the throne, to control the world, everything. And so, using nearly ten years of her life, she managed to seal the power of the charm into the necklace, and modified it so that the dragon pendant can become a real dragon at times to protect the wearer, usually the concocter of the charm, and named the charm _bride of a dragon_. At least, in Chinese, that's what it means.

"After the fall of that dynasty, her daughters and sons fought for the necklaces. Several were destroyed, but one made it out of the imperial court intact when a furious princess threw it into some river, and by magic, the necklace managed to cross the seas till it became lost and disappeared in a normal village. For years, nobody found the necklace, but people knew that it existed; or at least, believed in the legend of the necklace. When explorers came into the country, the wizards among them heard from the other magical folks, including one who wrote it down in a diary. That happens to be one of my ancestors. The diary was lost, but Grandfather had read about it in his mother's letters and diaries, and thus he managed to find the necklace."

Draco frowned. "So how did my father get it?"

"Let me finish," snapped Colette. "Grandfather tried to use this necklace, but he couldn't activate it, no matter what. He didn't want to keep it in his family line, and he didn't want others to get it. And therefore, he gave it to a faithful servant of his, Augustus Malfoy, who kept it in his family, saying that it was passed down to the eldest son. Who could've guessed that his eldest son, Lucius, happened to be such a traitor? He tried to activate it himself. He even named you 'Draco' in hopes that your name can do the job. How intelligent. But never mind. The grandson of Augustus had indeed managed to activate the necklace with a British whore, and with the two of you, I know I can curb the power of _bride of a dragon_. But it is time to reclaim the necklace. Virginia Weasley, hand it over!"

"My grandfather will never do such a thing!" Draco said. "You think he's stupid? And Father? He probably didn't even know your grandpa. Besides, they've both kicked the bucket—"

"How dare you insult my grandfather like this!" Colette shouted. "You don't know who he is."

"Yeah? Who is he? A _male_ veela?"

Colette's eyes turned scarlet, and Ginny suddenly remembered where she'd seen that expression before. "Draco, say my name."

"I don't think you are Colette. You're just some freaky female Death Eater who's—"

"_Say my name._"

"Just say it," Ginny urged. She was curious.

"Fine. Colette Atort."

"My middle name?"

"Devinette."

Colette smiled. "Any idea what that means?"

Draco shrugged. "A female version of Devin?"

But Ginny knew already. _Blue eyes turning into scarlet spheres…grinning at her as he rose from the diary…the same color and shape…the same evilness…the same feeling it always had given her, although she never knew why…_ "It means 'riddle'," she said quietly.

"Good." Colette nodded, pleased. "That's right. My Grandfather is none other than the Lord Voldemort himself."

She smirked at the baffled face of Draco, while fright on Ginny's.

"Oh, never figured out that _Voldemort_ actually consists of three French words? And never realized that Voldemort became the devil as soon as he graduated? Grandfather graduated in the 1940s, and the first rising began around 1970. What did he do during the years in between? He went to France. He went to France to recruit the first of his Death Eaters, and it was there that he met my grandmother. She's a veela, and a dark witch, and for years they worked together. Together they built this mansion with all the chambers and passages, and added a lot of such things for secret French Death Eaters' meetings—that's why the Ministry never found Voldemort's other supporters. In fact, we have our headquarters in Beauxbatons, but nobody knew _that_."

"Then how did your mother?"

"Grandmother also charmed Grandfather into sleeping with her, thinking that he'd marry her, and that together they will rule the wizarding and Muggle world. Poor Grandmother…not realizing that my Grandfather's heart is made out of stone, unable to feel emotions, much less love; and certainly even if he can feel love, he would not share his power with anyone. He got her conceiving my mother, that was all, and left."

"But…Marie Antoinette…" Draco sputtered, desperate to prove his fiancée's heritage wrong, but Ginny realized the flaw in that.

"Oh c'mon. She's an _Austrian_ princess. She isn't even French. And then, my grandmother had my mother. She didn't or couldn't name my mother Celine Riddle, because my mother was an illegal child and that she loved my grandfather so much that she didn't want to expose him, or so my mother says. Therefore, my mother became Celine Devinette."

"Rather witty of your grandmother," Ginny said.

"Yes. And of course, when Mother married my dad, who isn't worth mentioning, she brought the mansion along, and changed the name of the mansion to avoid suspicion, and also killed all of her old servants, because at that time, things in England were getting heated up. She brought all the dark objects of my grandma's, including my dear doll-house and the fireplace. Then, a week and a year before Harry Potter defeated my grandpa for the first time, I was born. When she died, I inherited the dark legacy of Voldemort's. I led the French Death Eaters secretly, helping my grandfather. When things began to fail, I sent all of my Death Eaters to England to help, while I devised escape routes and doubles for myself, so I was never caught." Ginny had to marvel at the woman's intelligence. "Oh yes, and trust me, I know who you are all along. I was, after all, the one who arranged your father's death."

Ginny looked at Draco nervously. He didn't seem affected, or because his Malfoy mask was on again. "And you kept me alive…?"

"I wanted you to give me the necklace once we marry. I attracted you with my money, and then, when I realized that you didn't have the necklace, I figured that some girl you slept with back in England did, since your mother died by the time I reached you. That's why I had that dinner party. So that British reporters could capture your pictures, and then that woman, whoever, would come. I was pleased to see that it worked. But I didn't expect Virginia here to actually make the dragon come alive, nor seduce you. Thus, I know that I had to kill her, and then use her body to unleash the power to resurrect Grandfather, and when I found that you fell in love with her…you have to go too." She shrugged. "One more person makes no big difference. All I need is the necklace."

"You won't succeed!" Ginny said, hoping she sounded confident enough. "We activated the dragon once…it will help us again. And this time, it will get us out of your sick old mansion and—"

"And suppose you can't? Do you even know how you did it the first time?" Colette asked scornfully. Ginny had to admit that she had a point there. "Come, I need no Death Eaters to help—besides, they're being tortured rather nicely outside at this moment—let's match the power of two tramps with the heiress of Slytherin."

**_~*~_**

****

With a wave of Colette's hand, the chains disappeared. Ginny immediately dashed for her wand and shouted the Stunning Spell at Colette, but she merely sidestepped the attack, and sent a Stunner right back at Ginny. Ginny barely missed it, but the impact as she fell to the side crashed her into the stone wall.

"Ginny!" Draco shouted.

Ginny crawled up slowly, rubbing her head. "I'm okay," she said bravely.

Colette just watched, arms crossed. She didn't even need to use a wand. And the smug look on her face…. Draco had a feeling that it was somewhat impossible to beat her without the aid of the dragon. "Ginny!" he said. "What did you do when the dragon came alive?"

"I don't know," Ginny said, frowning. "But…shouldn't we…um…attack Colette or something?"

Colette silently watched them, her beautiful eyes narrowed. "Well…" Draco wished that he remembered how to do the Killing Curse from his father, or at least one of the Unforgivables. Never mind Azkaban! He was not going back to that doll-world. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Yes, Ginny."

Ginny looked puzzled at his response, but she sent another Stunning Spell toward Colette, who deflected it. However, just as Ginny barely missed a second Stunner, and Colette was grinning triumphantly, Draco shouted, "_Impedimenta!_" at Colette.

It didn't even reach her.

"You can do better than this," Colette said, rolling her eyes. "I'll just wait till one of you actually gets a brain. Meanwhile, get ready to go back to the doll-world."

Ginny looked at Draco desperately. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I don't know any more spells," she choked out. "I never learned any dark curses and the strongest spell I know that would work here is the Stunner…" She scrubbed her eyes quickly. "Maybe…we can Apparate out…with the help of the necklace."

Colette laughed. "It isn't gleaming, little Virginia. It won't work. Tell you what? I'll stop toying with you two if you'd hand over the necklace, and perhaps I'd think about keeping you two as servants or something…or as baits to lure Potter here…" Her beautiful face was starting to become ghastly as the Slytherin in her showed. Her tanned skin was turning white, and her chestnut hair had become dark, not to mention that her eyes were scarlet already.

Ginny stepped away, too scared for words. Draco wasn't about to show that he was scared too. He put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Let's not," he said coldly.

"Fine with me. I'm enjoying this game." Colette shrugged. "Go on, let's see what you've got—"

But Ginny wasn't listening. She was staring at her necklace in wonder. "Look, Draco!" she said excitedly. "It's gleaming again! Maybe it's going to become a real dragon soon!"

Colette looked alarmed, and she raised her hand, shouting "Stupefy!" Draco was quicker, and he pushed Ginny out of the way, while narrowly missing it himself. Protecting Ginny with his arms, he hissed, "Hurry up! Get it to work! We need that dragon now!"

Another Stunner narrowly missed them. The necklace did gleam brighter, but the dragon remained still.

"I don't know what to do!" cried Ginny.

Draco decided then to do something only Potter and Weasley would be dumb enough to do. He cast a temporary shield spell to deflect any curses Colette might throw for five minutes. "I'll protect you from any curses," he said hurriedly, "and you worry about getting the necklace to work."

Ginny's lower lip quivered. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him, sobbing onto his shoulder. "You know, I know what Hermione felt like when Harry told her to go back through the flames in their first year," she said.

Draco was embarrassed but pleased nonetheless. "Yeah, well, thought I'd get some recognition for once," he said.

"You know," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Whenever the necklace gleams, it seems to accomplish a wish of mine. Like, back in the hotel, I wished that we would get out of that place, and it helped us to Apparate into Moon Garden when it's off limits. And in that café, it helped me save you and made the dementors disappear."

"So…can you wish for the dragon?"

"Too late," Ginny said sheepishly. "I…wished for something else."

"What did you wish for?"

Draco soon came to the conclusion that some things are best left unanswered. Just as the shield disappeared, a bloodcurdling shriek from across the room came, startling even Colette, who suddenly fell forward, unconscious, on the ground.

_"Ginny! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HUGGING DRACO MALFOY?"_

There, in front of the fourth stone wall, stood the Potters and Weasley, clad in their pajamas.

**_~*~_**

****

Ginny didn't expect her wish to come out that soon.

Or it would come in that way.

What she was thinking was that the trio would waltz in, Stun Colette, and get her out. _I want my brother, Harry, and Hermione to save me_ was what she'd wished for, but she forgot one important thing, and that was Ron's tendency to be melodramatic.

As soon as everyone had recovered, Ron marched over to her and yanked her arm, nearly dragging her away from Draco. "Virginia Weasley! I want an explanation!"

"Ron," Hermione said. "_I_ want a different explanation. How'd I get here? One minute I was in bed, and the next I was here, my wand conveniently in my hand."

"Me too." Harry nodded.

Ginny laughed nervously. "I wished."

Harry blinked. "You…wished?"

"Really long story," Draco cut in.

Ron dropped Ginny's arm and put his hand at Draco's neck. "I don't need your comments!" he said. "What kind filth are you, anyway? You knocked up my sister, and now you're…you're _hugging_ her!"

"Such a crime!" snapped Draco.

"I'll show you what crimes are!" Ron shouted, rising his fist to connect with Draco's nose. Harry and Hermione tried to restrain him, but he shook them free. And Ginny supposed he would've broken Draco's nose, or at least gave him a heavy nosebleed, if she hadn't wished for something at that moment.

Cho appeared in her nightgown and knocked into Ron. "Ronald Weasley!" she said. "What are you doing _here_ instead of at our house?"

Draco caught Ginny's eyes, and gave her a thumb-up, smirking.

"Cho!" Ron glared at Ginny. "Did you wish for that?"

Hermione groaned. "Can we stop fighting? Ginny, what's with this woman? She looks like Voldemort."

"That's the granddaughter," Ginny said.

"Also known as my fiancée," Draco added.

Ron made a move as if to hit him again, but this time, Harry, Hermione, and Cho succeeded in restraining him. "Ron, beat Malfoy up after we get out of this place," snapped Cho. "Let's get this woman taken care of first."

"And afterwards, let's go home."

Ginny was never so glad to hear such words. Even if it did mean that Draco would suffer a few bad blows.

**A/N: **All right, I agree, this whole chapter was long, boring, lame, and sucked like hell. I'm disgusted by my own writing. Sorry. Unleash your fruits…after I run away. I allow you to flame… *wipes tomato slime off forehead* I can't promise anything about the next chapter (I promise I'll make that better), but I'm hoping that I'll have time to update next week. If not, flame me…not too hard! *dashes into igloo* Now, all I need is a few reviews…*hopeful smile*

**~Katrina**

**Thank you immensely:**

**Eternal Queen-***laughs guiltily* I promise, no more cliffies. **Mlle Rogue-**ooh, I work in Dobby's ways? Hmm, Katrina is very happy that Mlle Rogue like her hints and cliffhangers! =P **tricklingdust-**look on the bright side…they got to snog! **eclipse-dreams-**don't worry, they aren't trapped for too long. **Magic Girl2-**now you know…devinette means "riddle" in French, Riddle as in Voldemort's last name. **Rainpuddle-**I love your review! Maybe because it's all good stuff *embarrassed* but I'm really flattered you see so much in my Draco's character. Don't worry though…no more cliffies, at least not big ones. **kirsty-**hey thanks! Unfortunately, the dolls aren't entirely my idea…*sheepish* **Hermione Alanna Granger-***whimpers* I know they got out in a lame way, but hey, they have to get out somehow! The necklace did help a bit. **Baby-**it's only for less than half the chapter that they're in the doll-world thingy. =) **MelissaAdams-**ooh thanks! I wish I could've updated sooner. **CupNoodle-**really? Thanks! **Violet Princess-**I hope you get lucky again! *wink* **Butterflysky-**it's not entirely starvation. Yes, Colette is a very bitchy bitch. Spanish fanfiction? Cool! I can't read any foreign language fanfiction unless it's my native language, and there aren't any. **frananddragon-**no problem! No more cliffies. Yeah, I didn't realize how freaky being trapped with dolls are till I got a nightmare after writing the chapter. Ironic, no? **KristinaL.Mercado-**I promise…no more cliffhangers! **SeZzA-**well, Colette is the granddaughter of a certain nasty person we all know! ;P **Imagine-**I hope this part is just as nice…not likely. **Neni Potter-**I don't think Colette planned on them having a quality time there, but they did. I didn't want to drag Molly into this, because she's too young, but she'll make her appearance in the next chapter. **MidniteSunrise-**in chapter six or seven, Colette went into the chamber (the one where the doll-world is) to summon the D.E.s. I mentioned the doll-world there…I think. **Jocelyn Padoga-**I didn't forget you! You forgot me! *pout* I'll try to go back to Hogwarts College soon. Missed you! **Laura-**I hurried as much as I could! **Raclswt-**thanks, and updates…I try to do weekly ones, but this week I couldn't. I'll try harder for the next chapter. **Gabie-**you got the kissing, and the beard…lol, I thought it would make more sense than Rowena's beard! Okay, that was a lame attempt at a joke, but hey, you never know, Slytherin might've gotten a beard! **Anh D-ao-**uh-oh…did I forget to email you? Sorry. And sorry again for the lame way they got out. **London-**you did tell me, but I love hearing about it every time. Thank you so much. **TickleBoom76-**oh, no worries, Colette will pay. **Little Butterfly-**I like the doll thing too, but I realized that whoever drew Pokemon got it first! =( **Crystal Lily-**they just…got out. *hides* Sorry, I'm sure you expected something a bit more… **Tifa-**I love your reviews just the same, and I would add you to my list, but I need your email address. **Kim-**thanks! I didn't plan the doll thingy either till chapter five. **flame of ice-**thanks…and freakiness is fun, don't you agree? **FieryWildChild-**thank you! Run out of wigs? Oh no…I promise I won't have any more cliffies for your (and your hair)'s sake! **Anna Nana-**tadah! Here you go! **xangelcrisisx-**you're right that it's good in some way…they got to snog without Colette the crazy…cough, person. **Draco&Ginny fan-**I wanted to make it to at least twenty chapters at first, you know, expanding on the doll thing, and fights and such, but I would never finish it before book five. So I combined and condensed till there are fifteen chapters. But they're pretty long ones.** jane-valar-**I proudly announce I got to chapter seven of the sense, and I have to say it's awesome. Okay, I'll say that in my future reviews ^^ and what is Twilight Zone? I am so in the stone age. **KeeperOfTheMoon-**don't worry…everything's fine now.** Jaded*Secrets-**that's okay if you forgot the Apparition thing. It probably doesn't exist anyway, but in my world…you know, to make everything harder. I usually dislike slash, but Harry/Draco sounds cool. Hmm…then Ginny and Hermione can…okay, I should stop here. **SAKURAAnTOKYO-**wow, thanks! **PaintedDragon-**I'm glad you like the story and I hope you don't take it as an offense if I write Colette a bit bitchily. *nervous* Nothing against your heritage. I based her on my meanie French teacher. **iceheart-04-**oh I'm sorry! The dolls didn't last long, you see! I got scared myself, actually. Dolls…esp. the ones in dollhouses…gosh, they star in so many horror stories. *shudders* **libby-**I never watched that one, but I'm sure I would be scared out of my pants if I did. I'm scared just thinking about it! **Robyn Maddison-**thanks for the grammar thing. I tend to be very bad at that. **Valkyrie-**Molly will grow up to be beautiful, I promise. I might add that in the epilogue. **Quis-**no problem, and thank you! **PinkChubbyMonkey-**actually…I didn't either till chapter five. =) **goldenstar555-**they do? Thanks! =D **Cay-**oh thanks! I feel kind of smug now. Bad, bad me! **Melzfelz-**oh thank you! **meLisSa-**all right, sorry if I missed you before. You might've been one of the addresses that didn't work at first. **Princess Amelia-**okay…okay…I'll! *nervously backing away* **Sakura1287-**hehehe she's trapped in it along with the Death Eaters, as you wanted. **Enter the Red Age-**chapter nine is one of my favorites too. Colette didn't kill Lucius, but she arranged it. I don't know if I'll write it in the chapter (I answer reviews before writing) and ooh, the plot twist-so glad nobody expected it! LOVE being unpredictable. I should stop sounding so conceited now. **Cytheria-**sorry I didn't get to email you! I was truly busy. I have no messengers either, and if I did my mom'd disable them. I'll email you soon. **Staphyla-**thank you! **enoimreh-**I wanted to write like mad, but I had to study. Stupid bio teachers! **IndigoStar-**aww thanks! ^^ **Dashara-**yes, she'll die…somehow. **kitkatgalie-**sure, I'll email you. **Ezmerelda-**I'll update sooner to try and save your fingernails! Gee, my jokes are getting lamer and lamer. Oh, of course I'll email you s long as you don't find it annoying. **Andrea Devinette-**Voldemort could've had some affairs…. It's so cool about your last name! Didn't mean to steal it, honest! *runs away from lawyers* **mz-duCkiee-**sorry bout the cliffie…can Colette pay the debt for me? **Sokorra Lewis-**I hope I explained everything. If not, you can leave it in a review or email me.

People I missed on review list: tell me or email me and I'll add you during the revision.

People I missed on mailing list: tell me in your reviews and put your email address.

Sorry in advance!


	11. Yet More Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot.

_FOR CHAPTER TEN: The whole dragon thing is made up. There is a First Emperor, and he did have loads of concubines (or so I hear), but I don't think there's ever a _bride of a dragon_ necklace, so…yeah, nothing like that actually happened. Oh, if anyone's interested, yes, I am Oriental—let's say…er…a quarter Chinese, Japanese, Korean, and Vietnamese! ^^_

**A/N:** Why is it that I can't seem to keep my updating promises anymore? *wail* This chapter is really hard to write, so let's assume that's the excuse, all right? Besides, I'm really busy, and really tired lately with schoolwork.

The good thing is: Molly will make her appearance near the end of the chapter, which means…Draco and Ginny and everyone else will be safe. Let's start then. It's probably the last of the overly long chapters, which had persisted since chapter nine? *shuts up at murderous looks*

**Bride of a Dragon**

By: Katrina

More Surprises 

It was, however, too soon to celebrate.

A breeze from an unknown source suddenly blew, putting out all the torches that had previously been lighting the dark chamber. The only source of light now was the fireplace, where a fire that was definitely not of this dimension sprung up, emitting not heat but dire chilliness.

"What's going on?" demanded Cho.

Silence met her question, till-

There rose a figure before the fire, her grisly face illuminated by the glowing flickers. There was no doubt of her identity. "What's going on, you ask?" she said slowly, her drawling voice filled with sickening mirth. "Why, I've merely decided to invite all of you to a game. And what game, you'd ask? It's just a normal game…in which the only penalty is instant death." 

Ginny grabbed Draco's hand automatically upon hearing the last horrible words, which was clammy. Draco could not believe for his life that this…_creature_ before him had been his beautiful fiancée. True, Colette was scary and horrible, but she was never ugly. But this creature was beyond ugly. She had a grayish glow about her, and her perfect figure had become distorted. It was extremely wide on the bottom, her legs thick as tree trunks, and abnormally slim on the top, resembling a snake in overlarge trousers, although the comic side was completely gone. Scales covered her body, wings sprouted from her back, and her abnormally long fingers were curled around a wand, her nails incredibly long and sharp.

The worst was her face. Her mouth widened, and was currently curved up into a hellish smile, so that her teeth were exposed, and Draco wondered why he never noticed how sharp they were. Her scarlet eyes were bulging out, her ears flapping at the side of her head, and her nose snake slits. It was also dotted with scales, but a lot more prominent that those on her body. The whole outlook was completed by her hair, long and dark, which hung all the way to her ankles. _Like the zombie I once saw in the cemetery,_ Draco thought, squeezing Ginny's hand tightly. She wasn't human anymore.

"I guess my potion worked perfectly, no?" said Colette, examining her nail with the same air she had when she was still the pretty French witch. Interested with an unmistakable air of arrogance at her own ugliness. She sounded extremely pleased at the fear she'd incurred. "It just brings out the animal within you, to a frightening real degree I must comment, and I suppose mine is the serpent mixed with other creatures. I happen to quite like it." She grinned at Potter, as if she'd just noticed him. "Why Harry Potter! I'm glad you joined us for the fun. I'll be most delighted to be the one to inform your daughter Lily that I killed her father, her father who's supposedly the savior of the world, whom she was so proud of. And then…perhaps Grandfather could use some potential Death Eater."

"Don't you dare!" snarled Potter. "Don't you dare do anything to Lily." 

"Try me," answered Colette simply, her eyes scanning every member of the room, her smile growing wider and wider at each surprised and fearful face, till they rested on Draco. She took a few steps toward Ginny and Draco, and extended one long finger to graze Draco's cheek mock lovingly. "Draco, my _ch_é_r _fiancé. We could've been good together, you know that, don't you? We have the beauty, the brains, and the power. Oh, and of course, the riches."

Draco stared back uninterestedly. _Get to the point._

"In fact, my dear, we can still work out a deal. Let's say…you kill this redhead and her friends there, and I'll tell Grandfather. Together, we will control and command _bride of a dragon_, and dominate the world as Grandfather's right-hand people. Won't that be wonderful? And of course, after our wedding, I'll make myself beautiful for you, and we can live in this mansion together, and I'll show you all the secret passages and all of that. It'll be quite fulfilling, and I'll get a few house-elves just for you to practice the Cruciatus Curse on."

"And what will I gain from all of these inhumanity?"

If Colette had known that such a thing as sarcasm existed, her face did not show it. "A lot, of course. For one, you'll glorify your family name, which hasn't been on the bright side since your father, I must say. And secondly, all the power and prestige in the world, and of course, the one thing you love the most: wealth. Isn't that right? That's why you wanted to marry me in the first place, isn't it? Perfect, _non_?"

_No, because I'll just doom my life by being your slave. Your money-counting, bloodthirsty slave!_ Draco balled his hand into a fist. He might be foolish and shallow before, but he wasn't about to make the same mistake his stupid father did. "No, it isn't great. I won't be your slave, Colette Devinette. I'd rather be poor than to have the granddaughter of Voldemort in my arms." He looked at Ginny, who looked at him encouragingly. "I'd rather marry the woman I truly love than a monster who's probably going to kill me in cold blood."

Colette's eyes narrowed as she threw a look at Ginny. "Are you sure? She can't offer you anything, while I can serve the whole universe to you on a platter…that is, if you prove yourself worthy of such a gift."

"I'd rather skip that appetizer," answered Draco coolly. He could feel the stunned silence from the so-called heroes. _Well, take that, Weasley!_ he thought triumphantly.

"Very well, I see that you've sunken." Colette pursed her lips. "Which makes everything all the more interesting. In fact, I think it's about time the show begins. What show, you ask?" _No, we didn't ask._ She went over to the fourth stone wall and pointed her wand at the wall, biding her time for a while to let the suspense build. Ginny clutched onto Draco even harder, and even Weasley was too busy watching Colette to say anything. "Outside this door, my friends, are ten Death Eaters. There're six of you. I'm sure that a dueling match between the sixteen of you will be quite a spectacle. This chamber, after all, is not made for so many duels."

_She's trying to let the chamber crumble upon us!_ Draco realized, color draining out of his cheeks. He saw the huge grin on Colette's face. He couldn't stand it. "And what are _you_ going to do? Wouldn't you lose all your Death Eaters?"

"I can resurrect them using your necklace," said Colette. "No more questions, my dears. I'm sure you're all itching to start. Since I'm not quite as inhumane as Grandfather, I'll give you six a bit of time for a last reunion." She suddenly gave a harsh laugh. "Don't try to come up with any plans. I can tell you right now that it won't work. Two minutes."

Draco knew that there was really nothing more to say, but when Ginny started heading toward her brother and the others, he had no choice but to follow. He'd look pretty stupid by himself, with nobody to look at but Colette. Potter frowned in deep thought. _If he could think, that is._ "Everyone," he said. "I'll hold her and the Death Eaters off. You go and try to get help by Apparition or Portkey." He looked at Ginny. "Or your wishing."

Ginny shook her head. "I've been trying, but it stopped working."

"It doesn't matter," Granger said. "You guys just try to Apparate back to Britain no matter what it takes…and if you can't, go to the English Channel and see if you can get a boat to the other side, while we hold her off."

"One minute," said Colette lazily.

"Hermione, you aren't staying with me!" Potter said.

"My last name is Potter too. If she wants the last Potters to be done with, then count me in," Granger said with a roll of her eyes.

"In that case, I'm staying too!" Weasley put in. _Oh, the inseparable trio!_

Potter just gave them an exasperated look. "You two are impossible," he said. Then he turned his attention to Draco. "Malfoy, you do know this place somewhat, don't you?"

"Potter, I've been taken around in tours more than ten times," Draco said. "Of course I do!"

"Then get Ginny and Cho out of here," he said urgently. "Just try and get to the Ministry and get help, all right? As much as you want to see us dead, she's not going to let you go either and-"

"Time's up, my dears," announced Colette. "Break it up or do you want to die altogether?"

Potter and Granger moved to the left, while Weasley moved to the right. Cho hesitated for a moment, but she joined Weasley. Draco thought he heard she snap something to Weasley about to the Chinese, emotions were more important than anything else. _Oh, the noble good guys,_ he thought, holding onto Ginny's hand tightly so she wouldn't try to be heroic herself. Not only for the fact that he didn't want her to die—mind you, he had to say that Potter had a point, and that he didn't want any of them to die just like that, especially not by Colette—but he'd hate to know what the Weasleys would do to him if he didn't protect their youngest girl.

Colette muttered something, and the stonewall slid open. To everyone's surprise, the ten Death Eaters weren't waiting there for Colette, who cursed angrily in French. "NOW!" shouted Potter, and Draco was only too glad to comply. Just as Colette turned around, he tugged on Ginny's hand and practically dragged her up the stone staircase, steamrollering over the ten shocked Death Eaters who just arrived.

"_GO AFTER THEM!_" shrieked Colette, but her voice was drowned in a series of loud explosions down in the chamber. Smoke billowed out everywhere, and soon the chamber below was hidden from view.

"We have to go and help," Ginny protested.

"I'm not letting your brothers murder me," snapped Draco. "And we will only hinder them. They've been through these things; we haven't. What we should do is to alert the Aurors while trying to get out of here." He squinted through the darkness. All the Muggle appliances had been turned off, and everything was in a state of utter darkness. "Let's…head to the right."

"Draco, do you know this place at all?" demanded Ginny.

"Not in the darkness," Draco said snappishly.

Ginny sighed. "_Lumos!_" she said, lighting a path before them. Draco did the same thing, even if it would give away their locations. _But once we get out of this protected place, we can just Apparate,_ he thought comfortingly, and by use of the wand they got out of this chamber to exist out into a long and wide corridor, with a staircase before them and tons of rooms on either side. "Now that it isn't dark, let's get somewhere. The staircase?"

"No, this staircase is a ruse," Draco said. "I think it leads back over here after you go a few steps." He tried to remember. Was it the left or the right? He knew that there was a hidden tunnel that led right into the Moon Garden somewhere, which was how Colette got there earlier. Knowing Colette, the tunnel must've been well hidden. And Colette never told him much of the secret passages here either.

There was loud pounding on the stairs behind him. _"Nox!_" Draco and Ginny shouted together, and meanwhile Draco led Ginny to the right, which seemed a bit more welcoming.

They ran and ran, but the corridor seemed much longer than it really was. Draco knew that there must be some chamber here that held some secret passageways, but he didn't know which. He stopped for a second, listening. The pursuer stopped too. _There's only one,_ he thought. _If Ginny and I go into a room, chances are we'll be able to knock him down._ He felt along the wall quickly till he held a crystal doorknob, and then he and Ginny entered whatever this room was, which happened to be the Music Room.

The Music Room lit up automatically when the two entered, revealing a huge baby grand piano flanked by several other instruments. There was a glass door leading out to the balcony. "Let's try the balcony," suggested Draco very quietly, after performing a series of Locking Charms on the door.

The balcony, however, was a fake. It merely looked into another room instead of a garden.

Ginny, on the other hand, had started to examine the piano, muttering something under her breath. "You say that there are secret passageways here?" she said, frowning as her slender fingers traced over the shining piano keys.

"Not necessarily in this room," Draco said.

"How many keys does a piano have?" asked Ginny suddenly.

_What kind of a question is that?_ Draco eyed the door nervously, debating whether he or Ginny should go or not. He suddenly heard clinking sides on the left, and realized that the Death Eater pursuing them was trying every single door to see if they were here. And then his blood ran cold, hearing conversations in the background. Colette sent more than one after them. "Ginny, stop with the piano! There won't be a passage in the pi-"

He stopped as the piano moved aside to reveal a round hole in the carpet previously unseen, just enough for a person to squeeze through. "What is it that you said?" taunted Ginny in a sugary sweet voice as she lowered herself in the hole. "C'mon! I can hear them coming!"

Draco didn't need telling twice. He followed Ginny inside the hole, and once they were well inside, he heard the piano slid over them again.

They were in complete darkness again.

**_~*~_**

****

Ginny had to stifle a grin at the look of astonishment on Draco's face when she found the tunnel. It really wasn't that hard, actually. A piano had eighty eight keys, and that piano had an extra key on the far right. _And it doesn't hurt to try,_ she thought.

Once again, she and Draco lit the place up, and found themselves in a very narrow tunnel. There were walls on all sides of them, and the only way was to go down. Conversation was few in the tunnel. Neither had the heart to really talk. Ginny felt a bit uneasy that they might not get out, and that it might be a dead-end, but she figured that if that should happen, there was always the necklace. She couldn't understand why the necklace didn't work.

And then there was _bride of a dragon_…

As much faith as she had in Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Cho, she knew that they needed help against the Death Eaters. Hell, they needed help against Colette alone! Colette wasn't just any Death Eater; remembering how powerful Tom Riddle had been as a sixteen-year-old memory, Ginny could only guess how powerful his granddaughter at the age of twenty-five could be.

But how does the dragon come alive?

While thinking, Ginny had reached a door at the end of the tunnel. There was only one way out, so she opened it, and came up…the now familiar place, the Moon Garden. The moon had long gone, but everything else seemed the same. Ginny looked around. The garden seemed to have no boundaries, stretching on and far in all directions. _But if this is only one of her gardens, there must be more,_ Ginny decided. _Then, there must be one that leads to the front gate._ Suddenly, she remembered Draco's broken nose. "Hey, Draco…which garden were you when she broke your nose that day?" she asked, trying hard to keep the giggle out of her voice. This was no time to be funny.

"The Trash Garden…and don't ask me where she got the stupid name," said Draco. "I think…we need to pass a few special flowers in order to get to the Trash Garden…"

"Aren't there any other way out?" Ginny asked.

"You try and find one," said Draco.

Ginny threw up her hands in disgust. _Idiot!_ With a sigh, she started to follow Draco, who started to follow one of the paths leading to the left, which seemed to be the right way, since more and more flowers appeared, followed by more and more exotic trees. They were walking very fast, knowing that Colette and the Death Eaters could catch up with them any moment.

But definitely not fast enough.

"My friends, leaving so soon?" came a teasing voice from behind. Ginny stiffened, but Draco urged her on.

"She isn't that close," he told her.

"Come, come, you didn't even try to play my game," she said, her voice sorrowful. "But there's still a chance of winning, you know."

The grass was high in this part of the garden. Draco crouched down behind a tree stump, putting his arms around Ginny from the back so that she couldn't be seen either. Breathlessly they waited. Colette's voice was drifting closer and closer. "Must I come and find you?" she said, her footsteps now audible. "Your friends have lost already. Don't you want to see them before they die?"

Ginny made an abrupt movement that cost dearly. She half-rose, and before Draco could pull her down, Colette's cold hand closed around her wrist. "Now here's a good girl," she said, her voice frightening yet gentle, her scarlet eyes glowing purple. "Come along, now."

"_Expelliarmus!_" came Draco's voice, knocking Colette off balance a few steps.

Ginny quickly struggled out of the grasp and started to run, Draco still shouting curses before following her. None of them cared where they were running toward anymore. There was only one way, and that was away from Colette, wherever that should be. However, this escape turned out to be short-lived. Draco didn't even have time to shout that Ginny was a huge dork for giving them away when he himself tripped over something. And it wasn't an accident. Once again, Colette had appeared behind them, this time her hands digging into Draco and Ginny's shoulders so hard Ginny winced, sure that an artery had split. Ginny started to scream and scream. It used to work with her brothers, but Colette was apparently deaf. Her hands still on their shoulders, she muttered a spell, causing both of them to fall over, chained in heavy and durable chains.

Colette no longer had that playful voice. "That will teach the two of you," she said. "Bring _them_ on."

Ginny's eyes suddenly shut as a strong ray of light lit the whole garden up. Colette conjured up a grayish orb above them, acting as the light source for the time being. She rolled painfully on her back, bring her legs to her chest in a fetal position so she could see better. Nine of the Death Eaters came into view, eight of them assembling themselves around their mistress, while the ninth waved his wand and set a huge cauldron in the center of the circle before joining them at his place. In a moment, the tenth one appeared, with a huge cage behind him, in which Ginny was sure her brother and the others were.

_NO!_ she wanted to scream. _Let them out!_ This cage the Death Eater set beside the cauldron, and the circle of the Death Eaters was completed.

"Ginny Weasley, I'll make a deal with you," Colette said, pointing at the cage. "You will help Draco make the dragon come alive to be under my control so my Grandfather will be resurrected, and I'll promise I'll spare one of them worthless buffoons. How's that?" She held up a bag with four wands inside. Ginny could see that everybody's hands were handcuffed to one of the bars on the cage, their heads lolling limply. They were all out cold.

"No," Ginny said. "I won't make a deal with you. It's either all of them, or none, and I won't help you with the dragon either."

"Is that so?" Colette said, tossing the wands aside. "Then should I perform the Cruciatus Curse on them to make you change your mind?"

Ginny bit her lips. She had to go with Colette, even if she didn't want to, and then she thought hopefully that the dragon would only obey the wearer of the necklace. That didn't comfort her, since Colette could just as well grab the necklace from her once it was awakened, but it was worth a try. She looked at the cage again. "Fine," she said. "But I can't make the dragon come alive either."

"Draco?" Colette said. "One last chance."

Draco sighed resignedly. "Fine," he said. "I'll help."

Ginny had expected him to put up some semblance of a struggle, but instead, he merely sat up, and moved as close to Ginny as his chains would allow. Ginny huffed, wanting to move away from him, but something in his eyes made her move closer to him as well, till their heads were touching. "I heard Chang say that the Chinese are big on emotions," he said, his lips barely moving, but Ginny could hear clearly what he was saying. "Do you have any idea what that means?"

_Love._ Ginny remembered the first time in the hotel the necklace gleamed. She had been thinking of Draco. And all the subsequent times…Draco and her were protecting each other, or at least trying to, and they certainly didn't dislike each other at those times. She remembered the last time the dragon had come alive. _She and Draco had been kissing._ And Ginny realized that that was when she truly admitted to herself that she liked this blonde Slytherin, he who had caused her family so much embarrassment in the past. He had changed in some way, in that he'd learned to love, her no less. Ginny nodded slightly as an answer, so that Colette wouldn't know what they were talking about, and instead merely trying to make the dragon come alive.

"I'm waiting," Colette said.

Draco seemed to be waiting too. He didn't seem to understand what Ginny had figured out. Ginny twisted her hands a bit so that the chains fell to her wrists, a little looser, and she tilted her head up and lightly brushed her lips against Draco.

He didn't respond at first, seemingly perplexed.

"What do you think you're doing, you silly girl?" demanded Colette.

That might've decided the matter. Draco leant over and kissed Ginny back, to annoy Colette if anything. He seemed to brush against hers as well. As he lifted his head however, he leant deeper into the kiss. Ginny found it hard to keep her balance, so she leant into the kiss deeper as well. She was sure that Draco, too, could feel the steam radiating from Colette. All the more reason to snog harder.

That is, they would, but something better happened. Ginny felt the familiar glow, but this time, it only took a few seconds for a full blown dragon to suddenly materialize into the sky, having broken off from the chain, its large golden wings shinier than the orb, and its eyes gleaming madder than Colette's crimson ones.

The chains immediately disappeared from Ginny's wrists and legs. She dove hurriedly, retrieving the four wands Colette had tossed into the grass, and started to run for the cage, now that everybody's attention was focused on the dragon. Draco joined her there, and with _alohomora_ they unlocked the cage, freeing the four people inside. "We need to get help," Ginny said, watching the dragon nimbly dodge every curse out of the corner of her eye. "I really don't know what _bride of a dragon_ is capable of doing."

Draco threw the handcuffs out of the cage and started to revive everyone. "We can't be far from the Trash Garden," he said.

"Wha?" yawned Ron, opening his eyes. He winced as his wounds stretched, and even more when he saw Draco so near _him_. "Malfoy!"

"Shush," said Granger, herself waking up. She stared up at the dragon. "Wow, what is that?"

"Is that _bride of a dragon_?" asked Cho. "I thought that was some legend."

Apparently it wasn't.

"So now what, that this dragon is supposedly protecting us?" Ron asked.

Ginny shrugged. The dragon didn't seem to be doing much. It merely dodged the curses. "I guess we help," Draco said, shooting a Stunner at the nearest Death Eater.

"I've an better idea," said Harry. "_Maximus incantatum!_"

The Stunner spread all around till all the Death Eaters fell to the floor in an unconscious heap, leaving Colette standing alone. Her potion was wearing off. She was turning back into her normal form, the pretty witch, which wasn't extremely help if she was trying to be scary. She didn't give up. She seemed to be trying to leash the dragon and using the Imperius Curse to force him to resurrect Voldemort, yet the dragon merely darted around in the sky, not disagreeing and not agreeing.

Finally, though, the dragon seemed tired of the exercise, and it yawned lavishly. Golden flames erupted from its mouth, surrounding Colette, turning into chains. Stunned, she stood there, her eyes narrowed, uttering the Killing Curse. A jet of green light soared up to meet the dragon, who promptly flew toward Ginny, turning back into a pendant, leaving the green beam to disintegrate in the air.

"Wow" was all everybody could say.

Colette turned sharply to face them. "You aren't done with me yet," she said. "The dragon might've freed all of you, but I can still beat you." And it was true. The chains fell from her, and even without the potion her twisted face looked frightening enough.

Thankfully, everybody was saved from another fight. There were numerous _pops_ all around as French Aurors appeared on the scene. Twenty of them immediately started to tie up the Death Eaters, while the remaining held Colette at wand point. Magical or not, Slytherin's heiress or not, Colette could not possibly take fifty Aurors at the same time. Her eyes spitting flames of hatred at them, she stood there, not moving.

Someone tapped Draco on the shoulder, speaking in rapid French. Draco and Ginny looked at each other, and looked at the Auror, who promptly switched to English. "What 'appened?" asked the Auror, as the heiress to both the Slytherin and Atort legacy was forced into the same cage she'd held Harry, Ron, Cho, and Hermione in, a cage that disallowed any magic. "Who eez 'at woman?"

"Long story," said Draco. "Long story."

**_~*~_**

****

It was well into the morning before the French Ministry of Magic finally let all go after fussing over everyone's wounds, the exact account of what happened in the garden (with looks of disbelief), when Potter, Weasley, and Granger were forced to use their Hero Identity to get out of the questioning room. After signing a few autographs, they got their Apparition permits and all Apparated back to Britain.

"Shouldn't we get some recognition too?" Ginny asked playfully as the group neared the Potter house with Potter and Granger, while Weasley and Cho went back to their house to tend to their son. "After all, we did save the day too."

"Trust me, Rita Skeeter will make sure of that," Granger said, giving Draco a meaningful look, and he looked away, his cheeks flaming at his immaturity.

"Mommy!" shouted a voice as soon as the door opened. Ginny bent down and opened her arms as Molly flew into them, her arms around her neck. "I missed you so much, Mommy!"

Draco had an inclination to move away and join the Potters in the house, but after a moment's consideration, he stayed. This was his own daughter, and why would he want to join _those_ two anyway? So, he stood around awkwardly with his hand on Ginny's hair as Ginny and Molly embraced for a full minute, before Molly broke away and looked up with her Malfoy eyes, and spotted Draco gleefully. "Daddy? You came too!" she said, jumping up to try and hug Draco, who promptly knelt down and closed his daughter in his arms, a gesture that came to him as naturally as it had been the first time he'd seen her.

When Molly finally decided to let go, her face shone when she saw her parents standing so close. "So you two aren't mad at each other anymore?" she asked.

Ginny blushed. Draco put his arm around her, wondering how he'd ever thought that anyone was prettier than Ginny Weasley, as he kissed Ginny on the cheek before Molly. "What do you think, little girl?" he asked, smirking at his daughter, who smirked back.

"That's great!" she said. "But not on the mouth?"

Ginny caught Draco's eyes and started to laugh. "Nope," she said. "Not now. Let's join your Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione inside, shall we?"

Molly nodded and led the way to the Potters' living room, where Potter and Granger were sitting with a girl who had to be Lily on Potter's lap. Molly scrambled up beside Lily immediately, and the two of them ran up to Lily's room to play. Ginny forced Draco down on the sofa opposite the Potters and then everybody sat in awkward silence. Draco realized that he hadn't exactly exchanged a word with them ever since the garden scene.

"Well…" began Granger. "Can you tell me the story…from the very beginning?"

Ginny twisted her hands nervously. "You promise you won't tell Ron the-"

"Tell me what?" asked Weasley, entering with Cho and his son. His eyes lingered on Draco with dislike before he sat down beside Hermione. "Oh, Ginny, how about you tell me about how you and this filthy git here got yourself in such a mess? Colette was yelling something about revenge and _bride of a dragon_ but I didn't really get any of it, trying so hard to stay alive."

Draco held back a comment he was about to make.

"Um…well…" Ginny tried to begin again, but this time she was interrupted by Molly.

"Hey, Uncle Ron! Did you know that Mommy and Daddy kissed?" she yelled from the top of the stairs.

**A/N: **That's the end of the near-death actions. ^^ That isn't a cliffhanger. That is just to end because I am too lazy to write further. No, this fic hasn't ended yet. There're two chapters left (both of which I'll write extremely fast) with the Weasleys, what will happen to Colette and the necklace, a wedding, and an epilogue to end it all. Okay? Don't ditch me yet.

Why didn't the necklace work later on? I'll cover that in the epilogue. Have patience.

What will happen to Colette? Find out in the next chapter.

Review on how this chapter is—I hope I kept my word on making this better than ten, at least! I rewrote this four times!

**~Katrina**

**Thank you immensely:**

**Eternal Queen-**I promise I will. ^^ **Sokorra Lewis-**well, she isn't thrilled, but she does enjoy making a great impression. **Dannie7-**unfortunately Ron's out cold while Draco and Ginny are snogging, LOL! **Sydney Lynne-**yup, you're right. =) And I thought it'll be more fun with the trio here! **tricklingdust-**thanks for liking the chapter and Ron! I just wasn't happy with the whole explanation thing, which is just weird. **KeeperOfTheMoon-**thanks, and of course I'll update, for you reviewers! **Crystal-**aww thanks so much! **SugarGirl-**don't worry. Draco isn't beat up yet. Maybe later… **Ezmerelda-**well, they did, even if they are a little dense. **MelissaAdams-**I really tried to update, but everything just wasn't right. I'm really sorry. **Angelic-pen-**wow, thank you! That made me feel so good. **CHampagne-**sorry for missing you, and glad you like the chapter anyway despite its boringness. **Rainpuddle-**my, your beautiful review! All I can say is that I'm really moved and it really makes me feel good. **SAKURAnTOKYO-**LOL at the end I did get kind of high. **Sakura1287-**hmm, well I guess Colette's just really good at hiding her evilness. And the rest…I can only say thank you because I'm really touched. **Crystal Lily-**don't worry about Draco. He'll be fine…in the emergency room. No, I promise he won't do that bad. **Gabie-**really? You didn't think they're a bit too many details? *nervous* Wow, thanks! **Tickleboom76-**lol well we need a way to beat up Draco…*smile* **meLisSa-**you're being nice, aren't you? But I love you anyway! **Princess Amelia-**I tried *wail* but I couldn't! **Magic Girl2-**I know, the dragon thing was nearing supernatural, which I didn't plan. And Ginny courageous…let's say the necklace did it. *runs away* **kim-**yup, at the end I was high on sugar… **Tifa-**ah, but Colette has her scary Death Eaters. Damn her, LOL. **Louisa Potter-**really? Thanks for being so nice.** fawkesyPhoenix-**really? I'm glad you liked it. **Ohepless Oramtnci-**sure, and thanks! **giggles-**^^ yup. **Neni Potter-**of course they're in love. Molly will have more scenes toward the end. **oranfly-**I know, and I planned to expand on that, but I was too lazy and tired. So let's say the dragon protected them… **Enter the Red Age-**whoa, got me scared there. ^^ **Raclswt-**well, you'll see. But let's just say I favor happy endings. **Dashara-**I won't stop updating, don't worry. I just delayed a bit. i**shical1-**really? I'm flattered. =D **Lizzie Malfoy-**really? You aren't just saying that to be nice? Wow thanks then! **CupNoodle-***grin* thanks! **dreammaker128-**you watch Pokemon too? Yeah! **iceheart-04-**I promise that Molly will play quite a role. **hpangel-**thank you! *sobs being so touched* **Americasweetie-**that's all right. You reviewed, and that's what counts. I know, Colette's off her rockers. **SAngel-**thank you! **London-**I promise they'll live the life you envisioned. **DA_FUDGE-**thanks! Roller coaster ride…I'm honored. **DracoGinnyfan-**it's a bit late…don't hate me! **Lolita-**thanks for the sweet review and the tomatoes. **nnette-**don't beg, I'll be happy to write. **frananddragon-**I should've gotten a thesaurus…anyway, devinette is a real word. Glad you think it's unique, and you're perfectly right about the necklace. **xangelcrisisx-**nope! She's still giving our heroes troubles…but now she is. **Venus-**thanks for saying that the fic's good. On the pairings…I sail HMS Pumpkin Pie, and Fire and Ice as a lurker. I don't mind D/Hr and H/C I suppose, but R/Hr is a no-no for me, meaning no offense. **Leeta-**thanks. **Fernanda-**really? That means a lot to me. **CoolBlue-**I'll try. *runs away* **Imagine-**hey, I joined, but I'm not sure of how to post my story. Help! **Skitters/Ice Maraud-**wow, so many reviews! Thank you, and I'm glad you like the fic. **goldenstar555-**there won't be a lot left. I'm officially brain dead. **FZ-**thanks, and yes D/G rulez! **kitkatgalie-**I figured he just had sex with a veela. Yes, you're right about the necklace. **enoimreh-**oh that's so sweet, wishing for the next chappie. =) **Violet Princess-**I don't mind your rambling. I love your review all the same. Oh, vol means theft (dictionary lol) so I guess the name means theft of death, probably he wants to be immortal or something. **Silindro-**Colette will die. I promise. **Goddess of Darkness-**there'll be more chapters…but probably no sequels. **Sabrina-**but I like cowardly Draco! ^^ But thanks, I'm really flattered. **jane-valar-**thanks! I hope I won't disappoint with the action. **PaintedDragon-**ooh thanks. Italian? That's cool. I want to learn all the romance language, but since my French sucks… **WindWalker-**that's so sweet of you! Thank you. **smile-**you didn't have to wait long =D **PinkChubbyMonkey-**here! Here!

People I missed on review list: tell me or email me and I'll add you during the revision.

People I missed on mailing list: tell me in your reviews and put your email address.

Sorry in advance!


	12. Corrupted Yet Perfect Ending

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot.

**A/N:** All right. I said there'll be two more chapters, but this is the last one. THE last one. *weeping* There's no way I can write two more with the time left, so I'll combine chap twelve and the epilogue together in a very long and nice chapter. Hey, you said you like long chappies, and this one isn't nearly as long as the two before!

Oh, a few things:

**Who called the French Ministry?**—since the British Ministry knew about Harry and his magic, I'm supposing that a similar system works in France.

**Colette's middle name—**Colette's whole name is Colette-Françoise Devinette Atort. In chapter three, Ginny called her by "Colette Françoise Atort", and I didn't want you guys to be mixed up.

Oh, and I'll answer reviews first this time:

**Thank you immensely to the reviewers of chapter eleven (only chapter eleven, because my comp is messed up):**

**SugarGirl-**I did! **Crystal-**thanks! Your review is sweet, as always. **Baby-**think so? =D **KeeperOfTheMoon-**thank you! **Snow-Angel-**I hope you got my email; if you didn't, read my bottom A/N. **Ezmerelda-**Ginny and Draco HAVE to admit it! *pouts* ^^ **Rainpuddle-**I will really miss your reviews. Thanks ever so much for being so detailed! **SAKURAnTOKYO-**I'm happy you think so. **ArrA-**sorry I couldn't do a more detailed version. Time… **MidniteSunrise-**don't worry, you aren't supposed to! =P **Tifa-**I know. Actually Colette wasn't the evil one in the beginning. I'm starting to accept R/Hr, but I still don't like it that much. So…Cho will have to do! **Quis-**whoops! Sorry! **MagicGirl2-**this chapter is relatively. The answer to your question is above. **Anonymous-**for the sake of plot…*runs away* **Hermione Alanna Granger-**thanks! **kirsty-**I didn't finish completely…but after this chapter I did. **Eternal Queen-**umm…just happy emotions. I have so many plot holes! *blushes* **Cytheria-**sure, I will promise to. It's okay if you forgot. I understand about time. **enoimreh-**=) **Violet Princess-**I'm proud of him too! **Sokorra Lewis-**the answer is above, but I'm sure that isn't satisfactory. I actually didn't think of that…oops. **Valkyrie-**aww thanks! **Odettezzz-**wow, I'm honored. **TickleBoom76-**thank you very much. **Lady Eros-**here's the last chapter. **OpalKoboi-**this chapter is moderately long…hope it's okay? =) **Crystal Lily-**Draco will still be sexy, no worries. **MeLisSa-**yup, Ron and Cho are married, and the wedding is coming up. **Ohepless Oramtnci-**in fact, this is the ending! Hope you like it. **Dashara-**no, I'm not tired of writing. I'm just fatigued in general. Well, the fic's done, so everything's okay! **Mlle Rouge-**thanks! =D **SAngel-**thanks for being nice. **Champagne-**oh yes, more coming up. **Raclswt-**um…not exactly. Read on. **SilverArrow-**you're so sweet. **hpangel-**ooh, you'd do that. *winkies* **MelissaAdams-**last chapter ahead.** KLPERRY-**that'll be covered, as you'll see, although not completely well. **Gabie-**I'll miss your rambles *tears* **frananddragon-**thank you! I can't say it enough times! **Vld-**yup, more Molly. **xangelcrisisx-**it's going to end, but thank you for being there. **WindWalker-**I'm glad you're all better! **Jocelyn Padoga-**hey, he just punched him… **Sakura1287-**thanks, and if you write one (where Ron's cool) tell me! **mz-duCikee-**you'll see. **smile-**hey, thanks! **Sabriel4-***grin* well, Draco won't be TOO dead… **Cassie-**I'll answer about the sequel on the bottom. Thanks for reviewing. **miss cynic anthrope-**thanks! **ChelseaMaxwell-**I read the arts of seduction too! Oh, and don't worry, you'll do fine. I started out really badly with Mary Sues, but I'm okay now. **Fire and Night-**thanks, and glad to see you again!

I hope I didn't miss anyone. If I did, kill me. Now on with the chapter.

**Bride of a Dragon**

By: Katrina

Corrupted Yet Perfect Ending 

"You have to admit, my DAM, that Ron reacted better than you'd expect."

Draco and Ginny were sitting together on the bed of the Potter's guest room, Molly not willing to go home just yet. They were both leaning against the headboard of the bed, Draco's arm slung carelessly and naturally over it. He was wearing only the pajama pants Harry had lent him—rather generously, Ginny had told Draco before he could scowl at the thought of wearing Potty's pajamas—and was looking dead sexy with his abs and chest. Not muscular exactly, but enough so that Ginny felt like running her hand up and down. Ginny was wearing a thin and light pink nightgown over her bra and panties, which clashed horribly with her hair. Since Molly had run to Lily's room to play, her parents had, after some moments of hesitation, got on the bed at the same time, and decided to each do their own stuff—Draco thinking, and Ginny reading—before Ginny broke the silence.

"That depends on your definition of 'better'," said Draco, rubbing his nose. Ginny hid an impish grin as she regarded his twice-broken nose. "His punch is a hell of a lot worse than Colette's, and she'd been quite a puncher herself, I got to tell you."

Ginny smiled to herself. After Molly had announced to the world that Mommy and Daddy kissed, everybody had frozen. Harry and Hermione weren't surprised, and didn't seem to react as strongly. They were probably going to congratulate them, Ginny was sure, before Ron recovered, dashed to Draco, and gave him a punch so hard that it sent the sofa Draco was resting on across the room, taking a surprised Ginny with him. Luckily, Cho and Hermione reminded him that children were present, and he managed to calm down. As Ginny told her tale of everything that happened from the night in the hotel to the fiancée and to the bet, leaving out conveniently the falling-in-love parts, Ron just grew redder, paler, and redder again, but didn't do anything drastic, of which Ginny was glad.

"It's not like he forbade us to be together," said Ginny. "I mean, he was cool with leaving us alone at the Potters…"

"Alone?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Didn't he kind of get himself a guest room here too?" Ginny averted his gaze, reddening. "And what about that thing with my so-called speech in the chamber?" He sent his beloved a death glare as she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh…that love proclamation?" Ginny said, her sputters of laughs finally subsiding. "What about? That was really touching. I myself didn't expect you to say something like that." _But I loved it._ Ginny felt warm and sweet all over that someone had declared to the whole world that he loved her. She looked up at Draco, a childish angry look on his face. _And believe me, I would've made a more emotional speech._ Ginny wasn't sure if Draco had heard her thoughts, but he suddenly smirked, and took a lock of her hair.

"Never mind. We can just lock the door and they won't know a thing."

Ginny gave a gasp of mock horror. "My, my, what are _you_ thinking?" she said, cocking her head wickedly. "What can Ron do about us sleeping together? I mean, just _sleeping_. You know, it's Harry's house after all, and he can't just stand guard outside."

"Sleeping with me so close to you can be a strong crime," teased Draco, stroking Ginny's cheek. Ginny sighed and let herself drown in the sensation. No wonder so many girls back in Hogwarts wanted to get in bed with Draco. They had spanking good tastes. "But we can always get another bed…"

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"…for Molly," he finished.

"I don't know," said Ginny. "Let's keep this as clean and innocent as we can till we talk with my parents." She bit her lips worriedly. "I don't know what they'll react to anything anymore, but at least Ron can testify that we didn't…you know, _do_ anything besides the day Molly was conceived." The thought that she'd have to face her family chilled Ginny considerably, and she snuggled to Draco for mental warmth. "I know that they're probably a bit wrong for throwing me out like that, but I know that they really do love me, and I love and miss them a lot. I want Molly to meet her cousins, especially Percy's kid, and I want Molly to be happy, I guess."

Draco was silent. _What did you expect?_ Ginny asked herself. _He doesn't know what to do in situations like this._ She clasped his hand and kept on talking. "I'm worried about you too. Ron didn't accept you, and he's the only one who accepted Molly. I don't want my brothers to hurt you, and I assure you that they're very capable of that. And then there's myself. Harry and Hermione and Cho are nice, but they just aren't like my family, you know. I actually miss Fred turning my hair purple, and Percy telling me to comb my hair…and…"

Ginny felt as if she was about to cry. All the past memories had come flooding back to her. She sniffled, and Draco held her closer, patting her. It was just like in the doll-world, except it was so much better now. Ginny didn't need him to say anything. She knew that this was probably his way of comforting her, and she enjoyed it. She'd like to think of this as a love that surpassed words, just like the Potter's and her brother's. "I'll be here for you no matter what happens," said Draco. "No matter will try to hurt me, obviously." He smirked arrogantly, and Ginny had to laugh at his antics.

She was soon aware of how nice he felt, as her hand rested on his chest. She could feel it rising up and down as he breathed, faster and faster. Ginny stared into his eyes, admiring his finely chiseled face. God, he was handsome. Sexy. She couldn't think of any more words to describe him, but quite a man to have slept with. And quite a man to have come to love. She felt her own breathing grow ragged. _Who cares about this rule of virginity?_ She thought, surprisingly herself with the thought as she leaned in closer to him. He responded by encircling her waist and pulling her closer. _Who the hell cares anyway? Molly will be at Lily's room for a few more moments, and…_

Her thoughts were intercepted as the lips met in a kiss. Ginny rolled slightly and fell on Draco, holding onto him as they kissed fiercely. No death situations this time, thank the grace of Merlin. She felt his muscle tense up underneath her, pulling her closer, running his hand through her silky locks. His heart was pressed up against her, and she could feel it pounding as hard as hers. How many times has she dreamed of this? Of a guy kissing her on the bed? Of her willingly responding? She thought she could hear Titanic's theme song in the back, as she became the one on the bottom. She felt her nightgown becoming undone, revealing her white and slender arms, but she didn't care. She raised up and pulled him down for another kiss.

And another…

_It feels so darn good…_

And another…

_And_ another…

_THUMP!_ Ginny suddenly found herself lying on the fluffy carpet of the Potter guest room, with Draco on top of her, his bare chest touching the fabric of her bra, their noses bumping each other playfully. She had to laugh silently at the thought that they'd managed to roll down from the bed. She wondered if anyone else had ever experienced this, but as she fell, it was as if she were flying in the air. _Love is in the air has some basis after all,_ she thought, as she reached up for him, but-

The door suddenly opened, and Molly came in, her single braid on her back flying as she did so. "Hey, Mom-_what are you doing?_"

Draco vainly tried to sit up, but he probably felt as like as jelly as Ginny. What did it look like? Her father bare-chested, kneeling over her mother, and her mother half-naked? The parents looked at each other, at an loss for an answer. _There goes the virginity plan,_ Ginny thought, not without amusement. She saw her daughter's wide eyes and confused face, and tried to think of something. She couldn't. "Great, Draco," she said, not willing to move. "Corrupting our poor daughter at the mere age of five."

"We're…um…testing the flexibility of the floor," Draco said, and Ginny burst out laughing. Of all excuses!

But Molly looked delighted. "It was to be on the mouth, wasn't it?" she asked, coming closer. "Can you kiss Mommy for me? On the mouth?"

"Ummm…" Ginny's protest was muffled by Draco's lips. _I'm gonna murder you for this!_ she thought angrily, hoping Draco could see words floating on top of her head.

He didn't, however, and the kiss lasted a full minute. Ginny was actually disappointed when he finally pulled away to face their daughter. She could tell that even Draco was a bit worried of their horrifying influence on this five-year-old girl.

Instead of being horrified, Molly squealed happily. "Yeah! I've gotta tell Lily! You _kissed_!" and with that, she ran off in a frenzy to Lily Potter's room.

"Tell me that didn't just happen," said Ginny in mock dismay. "What have you done to Molly?"

"Ah, she deserved it," said Draco airily, but at Ginny's stern glance he cracked up. "I mean, c'mon, the kid's been waiting all these years. Her wish is finally granted."

Ginny shook her head. "Honestly, Draco, if something goes wrong with Molly's head, I'm marching you to the dementors."

Draco grinned and gently picked Ginny up from the floor, kissing the tip of her nose meanwhile as he placed her on the bed and climbed up beside her. "Meanwhile, Ginny," he said, pulling the nightgown off and unclasping her bra, as Ginny started to pull down his pants, "how about getting another sibling for Molly?"

Ginny laughed as he kissed her breasts. "Under one condition," she said, reaching for her wand.

Draco frowned. "And what's that?"

Ginny giggled. "I get to turn off the lights this time."

**_~*~_**

****

Draco woke up the next morning with a gloriously naked Ginny in his arms, sleeping peacefully, looking absolutely angelic. Kissing her wild hair, he thought about what lay ahead of them this morning. Molly most definitely had told Lily Potter, and Lily must've told Potter and Granger. _Which means facing everyone and explaining about Molly's observations._ Draco groaned, and remembered about Ginny's parents. _Oh right, and my in-laws._

He blinked. Did he just say in-laws? _In-laws?_ Does that mean that he was going to…_marry_ Ginny? _Am I going absolutely mad? Marry a Weasley?_

"Virginia Malfoy," he murmured, almost to himself. "Virginia Elizabeth Malfoy. Sounds better than Virginia Elizabeth Weasley, you must admit."

Ginny turned to him sleepily. "What is it?" she asked. She smiled when she saw Draco's arms around her. At least, this time, she didn't fall off the bed or dissolve into hysterics. "Is it morning?"

Draco nodded. "The wrong hotel room again?"

Ginny laughed. "You wish." She turned around and put her hands on Draco's shoulder. "But since it's morning…" She kissed him quickly. "Good morning, sweetie."

Draco thought he'd melt at such sweet words. "You too, darling," he said, and found it really wasn't that hard.

Ginny grinned, and suddenly sat up. "Oh dear, where is Molly?"

"Probably having breakfast with Lily," said Draco, sitting up beside Ginny and draping his arm around her shoulder. "And what do you say about having a quickie while we become awake completely?"

Expectedly, Draco and Ginny came to breakfast long after everybody had helped themselves to at least one helping of Hermione's pancakes. He had the most curious feeling that everybody seemed to be looking at him and Ginny rather closely as they appeared together, holding hands and Ginny leaning her head against his shoulder. Different expressions for each; amused for some, and fascinated in others…mainly children. Ginny didn't seem to notice on her part, and took a seat beside Cho casually.

Draco saw that the only seat left was between Potter and Weasley. Scowling, he straightened his rumpled hair and pajamas and took his seat gracefully.

Weasley flexed his fingers and coughed for attention. "Molly, Lily, why don't you follow Auntie Cho to the nursery?"

The two girls looked at each other. "No, Uncle Ron," they said together. "Can we sit and listen?" The identical expression on their faces was enough to give him cavities.

Weasley took a deep breath. "Draco Malfoy, I want to know what you did to my sister last night!" he said, getting right to the point, seeing that indirectness was never a solution to solve problems.

Ginny blinked her eyes innocently. "Ron, we merely _slept_ together!" she said. "I mean, there is only one bed in that bedroom-"

"You could've asked for another," said Weasley, rising slightly.

Draco immediately touched his nose gingerly.

"We didn't want to trouble Harry and Hermione," Ginny answered quickly. "I mean, it's not like Draco and I aren't going to sleep together. What's Molly gonna think?"

Weasley huffed. "Fine, you can _sleep_ together, and nothing else."

Everybody at the table seemed to choke back laughter. Ginny squirmed nervously. "What _have_ we been doing?" she asked, playing with a lock of her hair as she tried to remain innocent, but a goofy grin was playing at the corner of her lips.

"You don't think that we didn't hear all the…um…noises?" said Weasley. "I had to tell your daughter and Lily that…"

"It is the banshee, isn't it?" Lily said worriedly.

Granger burst out laughing. "C'mon, Ron, let's drop this matter. The two of them are happy together. They're in love. Even you admitted that. Besides, it's not like they've never done it before…"

"But what am I going to tell Mom and Dad?" said Weasley. "I just told them that you and Draco were probably going to break up."

"Break up!" Ginny stood up. "Ron, you're pushing this too far. I didn't try to seduce him for nothing! As for Mom and Dad, they'll understand. I'll make them understand!" She didn't sound so sure, her lower lip quivering slightly, and she looked to Draco for help.

"We will make this work," Draco said. "The Malfoy Manor still belongs to me."

Potter nodded. "Ron, Malfoy took good care of Ginny."

Weasley sighed, seemingly defeated. "_I_'m not the one telling Mom," he threatened, before grinning finally. "So, was the bed comfortable? I heard a few creaks…"

Draco glared at him before turning to Ginny. "I swear, when we get married, we're going to get-"

"Married?" Potter said, looking not surprised but even more amused.

Granger just grinned. "At least it's better than the way you proposed to me," she said, eyeing her husband severely. "Dragging me out to the Quidditch pitch and giving me some onion rings…" She kissed Potter quickly. "Let's see how he'll do it."

"I…er…don't have a ring," said Draco. "I'll get one though. So, what do you say, Ginny?"

"Well, sure," said Ginny, grinning. "I'll marry you."

A chair gave away. Weasley fell on the floor. _Apparently everything's happening too fast for him to take,_ Draco thought.

"Whee!" said Molly.

Cho smirked at her husband. "So, Ron my dear, what can you say about them now?"

Weasley groaned. "Just next time use some Sound-proof Charms," he murmured. "And condoms…the rest I'll leave it to everyone else…"

"What's a condom?" asked Lily curiously.

Granger was unable to stop chuckling. "Oh no, don't corrupt Lily too!"

_Two Months Later_

"Ginny, _hold still_!" chastised Mrs. Weasley as she ran a comb unnecessarily hard through Ginny's red locks. Ginny tried to stand still, but she was eager to see her image. "Honey, not even _Ron_ was as bad as you before a wedding!"

Cho shook her head. "I won't be so sure," she said. "Didn't he trip over his feet when he was approaching-"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Oh, I remember. Turned out that Fred and George put some jelly on his shoes, didn't it?"

Cho nodded, laughing too at the memory. "So Gin, don't worry. Draco doesn't seem the kind to trip over his feet…I don't think."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "There, honey, that's all done," she said.

Ginny skipped to the mirror, admiring the red ringlets cascading down her back. She looked at her mother's joyous expression in the back, and reflected on all that had happened in the past two months….with her family, especially.

Her father was the quickest to welcome her back, Ginny always his special girl, and he even apologized for their lack of correspondence, saying that the stressful Ministry work had done its toll on him, and later he was too ashamed to call her back. Her mother, tearful, and the others were unsure, till Draco proposed to Ginny right in front of them, diamond ring and all. Fred and George helped along with a few jokes, mainly about Draco's new robes being dirtied, and the rest was a piece of cake. It took a while to adjust to the newest additions—Molly fit in rather quickly with her new cousins—but it worked out okay in the end. Draco had even furnished a few rooms in the Malfoy Manor for her family specially.

Thinking of her soon-to-be husband made a blush creep up Ginny's cheeks. Two letters arrived for him after the Weasley family fiasco. One was from Colette, a threat before she was administered the Dementor's Kiss. Apparently, she'd shrunken all of her Death Eaters into the doll-world and had burned her new mansion. _'I will come and get you!'_ was her final threat, but Ginny highly doubted if a shell could accomplish such a feat. The other was from Pierre, the butler, asking about the bank. Draco was to return immediately to sort out the funds and the money, or the bank would face some major crisis. After a day's talking, Draco decided that he'd sell the bank and start a _History of DARK MAGIC_ shop in Hogsmeade. _'I don't want to be away from you and Molly,_' he had told Ginny, and Ginny was so moved she burst into tears.

The Malfoy Mansion in France would then be renovated into a hotel, so that Draco Malfoy would still be rich with two sources of income. Although not filthily rich anymore, Ginny had been quick to note. All in all, Ginny was very moved that Draco made such sacrifices in order to be together with her and Molly and their unborn child, and it made her love Draco even more.

Yup, life was perfect. Ginny looked at her white silk gown glittering with sequins, and turned to grin at the females in her family. "How do I look?" she asked, spinning slightly. The skirt of the dress flared up slightly, revealing Ginny's heeled white sandals.

"Lovely," said Cho. "Truly lovely."

"Especially with that _bride of a dragon_ necklace," added Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny stopped spinning to feel the necklace around her neck. A small frown appeared on her face as she thought over the matter. The necklace saved everyone's neck, true; it seemed to have helped her in getting along with her family, that was true too, but it was dark magic nevertheless. Ginny found it chilling that it could manipulate everything. She took a quick look at herself again. _My diamond necklace would look better and more proper,_ she thought. "Can I step out for a sec?" she asked her mother. "I need to do something."

Her mother nodded as if she knew. "Come back soon, Ginny. We need to fit your veil."

"I'll be back," Ginny said, hurrying as quick as her sandals allowed. She was in the Malfoy Manor, which she'd grown very familiar with. She turned to the right, and descended to the large living room. It was quiet and empty. Everybody else was at Hogwarts already, awaiting her arrival. She turned toward the fireplace, and slowly unclasped the necklace. It was gleaming all the time now. She could do anything she wanted with it, if she chose to wish. Ginny had stopped herself from wishing, not thinking it was ethical to use the necklace's power. She'd planned to put it in Draco's shop for exhibit after the wedding, but now she wasn't so sure. It could get into the wrong hands, and the results would be catastrophic.

Quietly, she set herself down by the fireplace, careful not to ruin her dress. "You sure helped me a lot," she told the necklace, "and I'm thankful for that. I hope you understand what I'm about to do now, because…it's for the good of everyone." She hoped the dragon spirit would find its way back to China, back to its much-revered shrines Cho had described. "_Adieu_," she said, very, very softly, as she threw the necklace into the flames. She watched as the flames turn gold with the magic, as it burned itself out slowly. Suddenly, gold dusts flew out of the fireplace, swirling around in the air around Ginny before disappearing. "_Adieu._"

Ginny stood up then. No use pining over a lost item. She had a wedding to go to.

"You may kiss the bride!"

Dumbledore's blue eyes beamed at Ginny, as she turned to Draco, holding out her arms. He pulled her into his strong embrace, and kissed her soundly in front of everyone. All the guests in presence clapped, and many of them started to cheer. If not for the fact that there was a party/reception to follow, Ginny would've gone on kissing Draco forever.

They broke apart, grinning widely at each other, while Dumbledore announced the start of the party with his usual odd choices of words. Hand in hand, the newlywed couple headed toward the table with their family and friends, helping themselves to cakes meanwhile—Ginny, after all, had to eat for two.

"Ginnikins!" said Fred, holding out his arms. "So grown up!"

Angelina shook her head at her husband. "Congrats, Gin!" she said warmly.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

"Leaving us," said George, shaking his head sorrowfully. "You would miss George."

Ginny laughed. "Of course I will," she said, hugging all her brothers and Harry. "I'll miss every single one of you so darn much that I'll be back for dinner everyday."

"Why?" Draco said. "Your cooking's good."

Mrs. Weasley kissed her daughter's cheek. "You and Draco will both be welcome," she said, scrubbing quickly at her eyes.

Ginny saw that her father too looked teary, but he nodded at her. Molly and Lily, the flower girls, just demanded kisses and hugs from the two, and to Ginny's surprise, and probably everybody else's too, Draco hugged Lily and allowed her to call him "Uncle Drake".

Soon, the two were whisked away from the table to be congratulated by other guests and the press. Each of the Hogwarts professors present asked them questions too, including Snape. Well, Draco _was_, after all, his favorite student. There were very few Slytherins present, however, and when Ginny asked, Draco merely said, "Why waste the trees?" in answer.

Finally, when everybody had given Draco and Ginny enough attention to last for a few days, the Malfoys got a table for themselves, so they could have some privacy.

"So much has happened, no?" said Ginny.

"Yup. Who'd think that you'd become Ginny Malfoy?"

"I resent that!"

"I'm just joking, honey."

_It sounded nice from Draco's lips,_ reflected Ginny. "And to think, Colette would've been the bride had I not succeeded in seducing you," said Ginny. "Don't I get some thank-yous for that?"

Draco turned to her. "Didn't I thank you enough already?"

Ginny cocked her head. "Not really…"

"Guess we'll have to put on a show, then." With that said, Draco leaned over and dipped her down, kissing her hungrily. Ginny gripped his shirt tightly as she kissed him back with all her might. She thought she'd seen a camera flash somewhere, but who cares? The reporter could make that the front page of every magazine and newspaper and she couldn't care less, not when there was Draco Malfoy to kiss. After a few fiery minutes, they straightened up, Ginny leaning against him. Ah, the contentment! Ginny never thought that being the wife of Draco Malfoy could be so perfect.

"But you know…you cheated on the bet," said Draco, as he ordered himself some vanilla mousse."

"Did I?" Ginny said. "How so? I do believe I seduced you fair and square."

"Perhaps so," said Draco, his finger lightly tracing a pattern on Ginny's back, "perhaps so, sweetheart, but there wouldn't have been such a bet in the first place if you'd told the truth."

_Oh, right._ Ginny grinned as if she didn't know. "The truth?"

"You said that you'd blackmail me with the Death Eaters if I don't agree to such a term," said Draco, nuzzling the side of Ginny's neck, "but you said that you don't even know any Death Eater. Basically…you lied, and had you not made that threat, you wouldn't be here right now. There wouldn't be a bet, you wouldn't be my wife, and I wouldn't have had quite so many bloody noses."

_"_You wouldn't like it," Ginny pointed out. "You would be sleeping with Voldemort the second."

"Quite so." Draco paused and raised an eyebrow. "But then, perhaps this whole thing shouldn't have happened," he said, watching Ginny's eyes widen, "but I'm glad it did."

"Oh you!" Ginny laughed, punching him playfully in the shoulder. "I don't know how I fell in love with a git like you, Draco!"

"And I wonder the same myself at times," said Draco, taunting Ginny. "Just what about you, a wild redhead, attracted me anyway?"

"I wonder," said Ginny. "Oh cripes, this conversation is going a bit weird. I'd rather kiss."

"Me too, but let's not freak our baby out."

Ginny rubbed her stomach, which was still flat. "How do you know it's a son?" she asked, grinning at him.

"How do I not know?"

Ginny shook her head. "Ever so full of yourself, Draco. Speaking of which, what Latin name are you going to give our son? Augustus? Romulus?"

"That'd be proper, I have a name in mind already…and it's not completely Latin."

"I can't wait to hear it. Go on."

"Jean-Pierre Augustus Malfoy," recited Draco, crossing his arms proudly.

Ginny stared. "Jean-_what_? Do you actually expect me to call my son, _my_ son, by four names which are equally unpronounceable? What will his primary school teacher say? How the heck do you expect him to learn to write his own name?"

Draco grinned. "Jean-_Pierre_ Augustus Malfoy doesn't sound half that bad. Look, I managed to learn to write my name. Besides, it's a family tradition-"

"To give names that the mothers can't pronounce?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

Draco pretended to admit defeat. "Fine, let's call him Peter for short."

"As in Peter Pettigrew?"

"Gee, don't women _ever_ get satisfied?" Draco put an arm around Ginny. "After Apostle Peter, who will bless over our little boy and our family."

"Peter Malfoy," repeated Ginny to herself, while grinning at Draco. "Sounds good to me."

"Then Peter Malfoy it is."

With deep satisfaction, the groom and the bride went back to kissing. Unperturbed kissing. Unfortunately, it was too soon time for Ginny to throw her bouquet of flowers, for the party seemed to have past in a haze and guests were starting to leave. Ginny waited till the girls present, including her daughter and her nieces and Lily, took their place, and she threw her bouquet high. She was somewhat relieved when her roommate, Kelsey Hawkins, caught it, instead of her daughter, whom she was suspecting to have had too much influence from her father. Then, together, with their daughter, Ginny and Draco ran outside, with well-wishers screaming in the background and millions of camera flashing.

"I love the wedding," said Molly, making herself comfortable in the white limo Draco bought for this occasion specially. "It's fun."

"It is, isn't it?" said Ginny. "Just make sure you try not to have one anytime soon." She glared at her husband, who carefully avoided her eyes.

The limo started moving slightly. By Draco's order, it was to take a tour of the Hogwarts ground before flying out (Ginny teased Draco a great deal about the flying part). Molly fell asleep with her head on Ginny's lap with the excitement of all that has happened just as the car came to the lake, where the sky was painted all the different shades of red with the setting sun.

Ginny sighed with utter contentment, gazing out the window dreamily.

"What?" asked Draco.

"I do wonder what our children would think," said Ginny, stroking Molly's strawberry-blonde hair, "about our love story."

"An epic, it is," said Draco. "I can already imagine myself telling the story. Prince Draco had been leading a beautiful life till a redheaded weasel came along…"

Ginny swatted his arm, as he continued the story, with her listening attentively, her head resting against his shoulder as they watched the sunset. Together.

**_~*~THE END~*~_**

**A/N: **No! It's ended! *crying*

Before I make my last notes:

Weasleys' reactions poorly covered—I originally planned this to be a two-part fic, in which the second part includes that. So I'll leave this to your imagination for now.

Why doesn't the necklace grant all the wishes—besides the fact that that will be hard to write, it's also supposed to be covered in BODII. So again, imagination.

SEQUEL—it'll have to be AU, but I'll see. Writing Draco/Ginny is really a lot harder than I'd anticipated.

Now…

What will happen to the characters? Just to satisfy some curiosity…

**Draco** and **Ginny** will have their **Jean-Pierre Augustus Malfoy**, but luckily they'd call him Peter or Pie (LOL) for short. They'll have another daughter, who'll take after **Draco** this time, named **Denise Henrietta Malfoy**.

**Harry **and **Hermione** will have twin sons, **James Lupin **and **Sirius Albus Potter**, followed by another daughter, **Beth**.

**Ron** and **Cho** will have another boy, **Cedric**, and a daughter, **Ling-Ling**.

Everyone will…unless a sequel of course…live happily ever after. Beth and Peter will marry when they're grown up, so that Draco and Harry can be legally related! Woohoo!

This fic has been a lot more than I'd ever expected. First of all, it's finished. o_O. Secondly, originally it was to be five chapters, but I began to add more and more till it was a planned fifteen chapters, until I combined and edited it to be twelve. Thirdly, I didn't expect quite so many reviews and support! I would've been happy with ten reviews per chapter, but you wonderful wonderful reviewers! I love every single one of you, and I kept on writing because of you. For this, I **dedicate** this fic to all of you, readers and reviewers alike, even if you don't want to review. But for this last chapter, please just drop **one review** to tell me that you're here, won't you? Trust me, I read all the reviews, and every time it warms me up greatly. Also, you can tell me now if you want me to read your fic. I will read it and review it for you, now that I'm no longer writing my biggest HP fandom project!

I really don't want this note to ever to end, but I'm sure you're all getting bored and tired by now. So let me give you all a big huggie and smoochy…wait! Hey! Hey!

**~with much love, Katrina**

**Thank you for my most faithful reviewers:**

I count this as that ever since the first review you wrote for me, you visited me often. Say, chapter nine is the first chapter you reviewed, but you've kept on. I'll add more later.

**Crystal, SeZzA, Jocelyn Padoga, Gabie, OpalKoboi, frananddragon, Sakura1287, miao-miao/Tifa, Enter the Red Age, jane_valar, SugarGirl, MagicGirl2, Eternal Queen, Rainpuddle, London, MelissaAdams, Raclswt, Hermione Alanna Granger, enoimreh, Cytheria, Lady Eros, Crystal Lily, MeLisSa, SAngel, xangelcrisisx, Violet Princess, and lots and lots more I'll add after my tests. =) Feel free to email/tell me that you're missed, my beautiful gals and guys!**

My missed-review policy still stands! I'll revise this fic to add in everyone I missed.


End file.
